Brothers & Sisters 3º Temporada
by Dani Criss
Summary: Es la 3º temporada de mi fic Brothers & Sisters. Como en la 2º temporada os recomiendo que os leaís las 2 primeras temporadas para que entendaís la historia. De nuevo ni los actores de Glee ni la serie Brothers & Sisters me pertenecen.
1. 3x01

Han pasado 5 meses desde que Darren y Chris se casaron. Durante este tiempo Lea y Cory han estado intentando quedarse embarazados por desgracia no lo han conseguido así que tras meditarlo mucho ambos decidieron empezar con el proceso de adopción. Por su parte Dianna y Jacob empezaron a salir pero nadie sabe que están juntos y por último Naya y Heather siguen igual que siempre.

* * *

Lea: "_Querida_ madre de nacimiento, me llamo Naya Rivera. Si estás leyendo esto,debes estar esperando encontrar a alguien para adoptar a tu hijo no nato. No hay nadie que conozca que pueda ser una mejor madre que mi hermanita... Lea. Primero, déjame contarte un poco sobre nuestra familia. Jacob, el bebé de la familia. El pobre no ha tenido mucha suerte. Hace 1 año tuvo un accidente del que por suerte logró recuperarse. Darren es el contable del negocio famliar. que se casó con su novio Chris. Seguramente te preguntarás que es lo que une a esta gran prole. Se trata de nuestra madre... Jane. El mejor modelo de conducta. No le podría desear a ninguna otra madra una mejor abuela y cuando nos reúne, es familia en toda su expresión. "Una comida de los Criss es una vista para contemplar. El amor simplemente irradia y cualquier bebé nuevo será acogido en esta escena de dicha con los brazos y corazones abiertos pero ningún corazón es más grande, ningún abrazo más reconfortante que aquél de mi fabulosa hermana... Lea. Imagina una fuente que derrama amor incondicional. Imagina un pegamento mágico que mantiene unida a la gente. Imagina a un flautista de Hamelín, pero en Madrid. Los niños se sienten atraídos por ella dondequiera que vaya. Esa es nuestra Lea. ¿Qué le da a esta mujer excepcional su fuerza? Nosotros sus hermanos, su hermana, su madre, su familia" ... y es así durante las seis páginas. Digo, una pobre mujer tendrá un último trimestre entero para agotarse con esta cosa. No creo que lo haya escrito. Creo que lo obtuvo de Internet. En la página de cursilería*.

Cory: Es más probable que se haya sentado una noche, haya abierto una botella de merlot y simplemente haya escrito hasta perder la consciencia.

Lea: Quizás contrató a alguien para escribirlo. Digo, tienes que admitir que esto es ofrecer algo bastante grueso o a lo mejor se siente culpable por lo que le dije sobre el brindis de la boda de Darren.

Cory: Cariño, le estamos pidiendo a alguien que nos de su hijo. Difícilmente es el tiempo para la humildad. Debemos alegrarnos porque lo terminó.

Lea: Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Cory:- No hay necesidad de obsesionarse.

Lea: Exactamente pero ... mira lo larga que es.

Cory: Bueno, ¿acaso es un crimen escribir mucho que amas a tu hermana?

Lea: Bueno, ella escribe mucho de todo el mundo.

Cory:¿Qué dijo de mí?

Lea: Nada comparado con lo que dice de mamá. Escucha esto... Hastíate con esto. "Una mejor abuela no podría desear para tu bebé. Una mejor amiga no podría desear para el mundo". iOsea, ¡el mundo!

Cory: Bueno. Quizás es un poquito exagerada. ¿Pero qué querías que hiciera, que fuera honesta? Ella está tratando de que a todos nos llegue la mejor luz.

Lea: Bueno cariño me voy a trabajar que Ali ha convocado una reunión. A ver que quiere la zorra esta.

Cory: Deberías de controlarte un poco. Sé que la odias pero ante la asistenta social no podemos comportarnos así.

Lea: Tienes razón. ¡Hasta luego cariño!

Cory: ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de Jane ..

Dianna: ¿Jacob?

Jane: Hola.

Dianna: Hola.

Jacob: (a Dianna) ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Jane: ¿Acaso necesita un motivo?

Jacob: No.

Dianna: De hecho, te iba a... te iba a pedir... prestada la... ¿la lámpara del ático?

Jane: ¿La lámpara de pie?

Dianna: Sí.

Jane: Por supuesto. Llévatela.

Dianna: Fabuloso. Gracias.

Jane: ¿Qué tal... qué tal tu nueva casa?

Dianna: Ya sabes, ahora mismo está tan vacía que hay eco. Pero, bueno, por lo menos con la lámpara podré ver lo que no tengo.

Jane: ¿Tienes sábanas y toallas siquiera?

Dianna: Jane, no te preocupes. En serio.

Jane: No, no, no. Sube al armario. Toma un poco de ropa blanca. Tengo tanta que no sé qué hacer con ella.

Dianna: ¿De veras? Genial. Gracias.

Jacob: Bien... será mejor que no se lleve la que tiene robots. Esos son mis... Tú los recuerdas.

* * *

En Comidas Criss comenzó la reunión que había solicitado Ali.

Lea: ¡Buenas días a todos! Hoy estamos reunidos porque la señorita Adler lo ha propuesto. Te cedo la palabra.

Ali: Gracias. Primero quiero decir que la empresa va algo mejor pero aún así necesitamos sacar algún producto o vender más para que obtengamos beneficios.

Darren: Si has venido para decir esa chorrada, creo que todo el mundo lo sabe.

Entonces Lea empezó a reirse.

Lea: Perdón.

Ali: No quería decir solamente eso. El caso es que he estado haciendo un estudio y creo que Comidas Criss debería de introducirse en el mundo del vino. Incluso he visto unos viñedos muy baratos en los que podríamos producir nuestro propio vino.

Lea: Jejejeje. Mira Ali, con todo mi respeto. Hace un momento has dicho que la empresa ha mejorado un poco y quieres que invirtamos en un mundo en el que creo que hablo por todos no tenemos experiencia alguna.

Ali: Yo sólo os voy a pasar la propuesta y mañana a la misma hora decidiremos si hacemos esta inversión o no.

Lea: Vale. Pues si no hay otro punto doy por finalizada la reunión.

Y entonces nadie dijo nada y Lea dio por finalizada la reunión y entonces se fue con Darren y con Chris para comentar la reunión.

Chris: ¿Qué ha pasado en la reunión?

Darren: Pues que Ali quiere que Comidas Criss invierta en el vino.

Lea: (a Chris) La verdad es que me ha gustado la reunión sobretodo cuando aquí tu maridito se ha burlado de Ali.

Darren: No suelo meterme con nadie pero es que me lo ha puesto a huevo.

Lea: Tu tranquilo que si no lo hubieras hecho tú lo hubiera hecho yo.

Chris: Y ¿Qué vais a hacer con la propuesta?

Lea: Rechazarla, ¿no Darren?

Darren: Sí.

Lea: Por cierto ¿Os he contado la barbaridad de carta que me ha escrito Naya para la asistenta social?

Chris: ¿Qué pasa?

Lea: Pues ha escrito 6 hojas por delante y por detrás y me ha puesto como la mejor madre del mundo y luego unas exageraciones terribles. Eso no lo ha escrito ella.

Chris: Tal vez lo haya escrito.

Lea: No lo sé pero te juro que lo voy a averiguar.

Y tras decir eso se fue a su despacho y Darren y Chris siguieron con sus respectivas tareas.

* * *

Por su parte Dianna estaba en su apartamento poniendo unos muebles con la ayuda de Jacob aprovechando que tenía vacaciones en Comidas Criss.

Jacob: Oye.

Dianna: Dime.

Jacob: Tenemos que ser más precavidos para que no nos pillen.

Dianna: Tienes razón.

Jacob: Aunque hay una cosa que no entiendo ¿Por qué lo estamos ocultando? Tu no eres mi hermana.

Dianna: Ya pero es un poco raro que salgamos ¿no lo crees?

Jacob: Un poco.

Dianna: Anda vamos a seguir poniendo muebles que quiero acabar antes de que termine el día.

Jacob: Ok

Y entonces siguieron con la mudanza.

* * *

Mientras tanto Jane estaba en su cocina preparando la comida cuando llamó a Naya.

Jane: ¿Naya?

Naya: Dime.

Jane: ¿Has leído la carta?

Naya: He intentado leerla pero es que no he podido terminarla ...

Jane: Hija, pues te recuerdo que esta noche en la cena familiar puede salir el tema.

Naya: Mamá, es que te has pasado 7 pueblos. Son 6 páginas por delante y por detrás. Un momento No le habrás dicho nada a Lea, ¿verdad?

Jane: Tranquila que no le he dicho nada pero tu procura terminar de leer la carta.

Naya: Lo intentaré pero no te prometo nada.

Jane: Vale. Te cuelgo que voy a mirar la comida. ¡Hasta luego!

Naya: ¡Hasta luego!

Y entonces ambas colgaron el teléfono y Heather le preguntó a Naya.

Heather: ¿Qué quería?

Naya: Que leyera la carta interminable.

Heather: ¡Dios, es una pesadilla! He intentado leerla pero en la primera página me he quedado dormida.

Naya: Yo me he leído 4 páginas. Oye ¿Es que no tienes más clases?

Heather: No. Ya he terminado por hoy.

Naya: Voy a leer un poco de la carta ¿puedes echarle un vistazo a la comida?

Heather: Claro.

* * *

Llegó la hora de comer y Naya se quedó en su camerino cuando entró Doug Manning, un antiguo amigo de su padre.

Doug: ¡Buenas tardes!

Naya: ¡Buenas tardes!

Doug: ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

Naya: No sé si sabes quien soy. Soy Naya Rivera, hija de Ryan Criss.

Doug: Recuerdo quien era tu padre. Aún así ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

Naya: Es que verás un día estuviste reunido con mi padre y mi hermana Lea. Aquel día usted estuvo hablando de un tal Damian McGinty, cuya madre había muerto. Quisiera ponerme en contacto con él.

Doug: Lo siento pero no puedo darte esa información.

Naya: ¿No quieres o no puedes? Por favor se lo pido. Acabo de enterarme de que es mi hermanastro y quiero ponerme en contacto con él ¿no me lo puedes decir?

Doug: Está bien. Damian vive en Ciudad Real o al menos es la última dirección que sé de él.

Naya: Muchísimas gracias.

Doug: De nada.

* * *

Llegó la hora de cenar y todos fueron a casa de Jane. Lea iba con la intención de saber si Naya era la que le había escrito esa carta. Todos ayudaron para poner la mesa y se pusieron a cenar.

Lea: Naya, me ha encantado tu carta sobretodo cuando nombras esa anécdota de 4º de eso en la que yo le daba a esa niña galletitas porque su madre sólo le daba manzanas para el postre.

Naya: Sí, sólo ... pensé que retrataba.

Y Jane le miró con una cara rara porque sabía que estaba mintiendo.

Lea: ¿Naya? Esa historia no estaba en la carta. De hecho ni siquiera ocurrió. ¿Por qué no has escrito la carta?

Naya: He estado muy liada este último mes y entonces un día hablando con mamá ...

Lea: ¡Por supuesto! Tenía que escribirla mamá. ¿Tan poco te importa que me esté jugando el hecho de ser madre?

Naya: Sí que me importa. Lo que pasa estoy con muchas cosas a la vez. Estoy preparándome para ser madre, estoy un poco agobiada con el trabajo y aún encima está el tema de Damian y por eso ... no me he terminado de leer la carta.

Lea: ¿Qué pasa con Damian?

Naya: He hablado con Doug Manning y él me ha dicho donde cree que vive. Incluso me ha dado un número de teléfono.

Lea: Mira, me da igual lo de Damian. Ni siquiera te has leído la carta.

Naya: La culpa es de mamá que escribió una novela en vez de una carta.

Darren: ¿Queréis dejar de discutir? Naya, pídele disculpas por no escribirle la carta.

Naya: Lo siento mucho, de verdad que sí.

Jane: Al menos la verdad ha salido a la luz.

Darren: ¿Qué pensais hacer con el número?

Naya: Yo creo que está claro, llámarle. Tiene derecho a saber que somos sus hermanos.

Lea: ¡Qué dices! Yo creo que lo mejor es dejarlo estar. Mira lo que le pasó a Dianna. Tuvimos suerte.

Dianna: ¿Hola? Estoy aquí.

Naya: Por eso mismo podemos decírselo. Hay que soltarlo todo. ¿Tú que piensas Jacob?

Jacob: Yo ... estoy saliendo con Dianna.

Dianna: ¿Por qué lo dices ahora Jacob? Me parece increible. Me voy de aquí.

Y Dianna se fue.

Terminaron de cenar y todos se fueron a sus respectivas casa menos Jacob que se fue a casa de Dianna.

Jacob: ¿Se puede?

Dianna: Pasa aunque estoy algo enfadada contigo.

Jacob: Lo siento mucho. Ya sé que no debería de haberlo dicho en ese momento pero no he podido evitarlo. Quería decirles que estamos saliendo juntos.

Dianna: Perdóname tú a mi. Lo cierto es que tengo miedo, ¿sabes? El año pasado creía que era vuestra hermana y he descubierto que realmente no lo soy pero por un milagro toda tu familia me sigue tratando igual y ahora que estamos saliendo juntos si la cosa saliera mal pues ... entonces si que dejaría de hablarme tu familia.

Jacob: Eso jamás pasará.

Entonces los 2 se abrazaron.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Naya volvió a casa de su madre para seguir hablando de Damian.

Naya: Mamá, toma. Este el número de Damian y aquí va su dirección. Quiero que decidas tú lo que vas a hacer.

Jane: No voy a llamarle pero lo que deberías de hacer es hablar con Lea.

Naya: Ok. Voy a hacerlo.

Entonces llamó por teléfono a Lea.

Lea: ¿Que quieres?

Naya: Quería pedirte perdón. He escrito una carta. La escribí anoche. Si quieres podemos mandarla.

Lea: Por desgracia ya ha pasado el plazo para entregarla.

Naya: Lo siento mucho. Mira, de todas formas voy a tu casa y te la dejo para que al menos la leas.

Lea: Vale, como quieras. Me voy que tengo una reunión.

Tras la conversación con Naya Lea se fue a la sala de reuniones.

Lea: ¡Buenos días de nuevo! Sin más vamos votar por la propuesta que nos hizo ayer Ali. ¡Votos a favor!

Entonces todos los accionistas incluido Darren levantaron la mano.

Lea: Darren, he dicho votos a favor.

Darren: Es que estoy a favor. He leído la propuesta de Ali y no parece tan mala.

Lea: ¡Increíble! Bien pues por mayoría se aprueba la propuesta de Ali. Espero que estés contenta Ali. Darren tenemos que hablar. Ven a mi despacho.

Entonces todos los accionistas se fueron y Darren y Lea se fueron al despacho de ésta.

Lea: ¿Se puede saber por qué me has traicionado en la reunión?

Darren: Ya lo he dicho ahí dentro. La propuesta de Ali es buena. Con la fruta apenas sacamos beneficios. Tenemos que buscar otra fuente de beneficios y si nos metemos en el negocio del vino yo creo que nos podría ir bien.

Lea: No te digo que no pero ¿Tú sabes cómo se habrá puesto Ali al ver que me has traicionado? Darren, no me esperaba esto de ti. Nuestro objetivo era que se sintiera tan mal en la empresa que decidiera dimitir.

Darren: Y lo haremos pero cuando la empresa obtenga más beneficios. Si ella se va ahora mismo y se lleva el dinero que ha puesto estaremos en bancarrota otra vez.

Lea: Está bien pero la próxima vez intenta adelantarte a Ali porque no me gusta la idea de aceptar las ideas de esa zorra.

Darren: Lo intentaré.

* * *

Llegó la hora de comer y Lea se fue para casa de su madre, no sin antes pasar para coger la carta que escribió Naya el día anterior.

Lea: ¡Hola mamá!

Jane: ¡Hola hija! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Lea: Quería preguntarte por lo que has decidido hacer con Damian.

Jane: No voy a llamarle. Es mejor que se queden las cosas como están.

Lea: Está bien. Por cierto Ali se está pasando en la empresa. Está malmetiendo a Darren para ponerlo en mi contra. Hoy le ha convencido para que la empresa se meta en el negocio del vino.

Jane: Hija, tienes que confiar en Darren. Si él lo ha hecho es porque cree que es lo mejor para la empresa igual que hiciste tú con lo del mercado internacional.

Lea: Por favor mamá no me lo recuerdes.

Jane: Está bien.

Entonces Jane se dio cuenta de que Lea llevaba un sobre en el bolso.

Jane: Hija ¿Qué es ese sobre?

Lea: Es la carta que me ha escrito Naya.

Jane: ¿La has leído?

Lea: Lo voy a hacer ahora después.

Jane: Está bien.

* * *

Tras la comida Jane se acercó a Comidas Criss para hablar con Ali.

Jane: ¿Se puede?

Ali: ¿Qué quieres? ¿Sabes que si quieres hablar conmigo tienes que coger cita?

Jane: Te recuerdo que esta empresa es familiar y yo fundé la empresa con mi marido.

Ali: Ahí es donde te equivocas Jane. Comidas Criss ya no es una empresa familiar así que si me disculpas ...

Jane: No te voy a disculpar y ¿Sabes por qué? Porque desde que te conozco siempre has estado atenta a ver lo que hacía mi familia y te has metido donde no te llaman. Hasta ahora te estaba dando el beneficio de la duda pero ahora ya no te lo doy.

Ali: ¿Lo dices porque Darren me ha apoyado en la reunión de hoy?

Jane: No sé que le has hecho pero lo has envenenado.

Ali: Yo con tu hijo no he hablado salvo para darle la presentación del proyecto.

Jane: Lo que tu quieras. El caso es que quería contarte una cosa. Toda mi familia incluida tu hija, a la que por cierto ni siquiera se habla contigo lo sabe y es que resulta que Ryan nos mentía a las 2.

Ali: ¿De qué hablas?

Jane: Hablo de que tuvo un hijo con otra amante. El hijo se llama Damian MGinty.

Ali: Te lo estás inventando ...

Jane: No me lo estoy inventando.

Ali: No te creo.

Jane: ¡Oh! Ya lo creo que sí.

Y tras eso Jane se fue.

* * *

Llegó la hora de cenar y Lea llegó a su casa y Cory salió a recibirla.

Lea: ¡Hola!

Cory: ¡Hola cariño! ¿Adivina qué?

Lea: ¿Nos han dicho que sí?

Cory: Sí, en unos días o semanas se pondrán en contacto con nosotros para que nos haga una entrevista la asistenta social.

Lea: ¡Eso es estupendo!

Cory: ¿Sigues cabreada con tu hermana?

Lea: Un poco. Voy a leer la carta que me ha escrito y veré si cambio de opinión.

Cory: Ok.

Lea:"Querida madre de nacimiento, soy Naya Rivera. Lea Monteith-Criss es mi hermana. No hay alguien que pueda ser mejor madre que Lea, no solo por quién es sino que por lo que ella quiere que nosotros seamos. Tiene mucha esperanza en la gente que ama, incluso cuando el camino en el que estamos se torna empinado e incierto. Nadie entiende a la familia mejor que ella... Que estamos aquí para ayudarnos los unos a los otros, y que parte de eso, significa que debemos ser pacientes con nuestras diferencias. Ella también sabe que solamente dando conseguimos las cosas que de verdad importan.

Cory: ¿Qué tal ha estado la carta? ¿Las cosas estarán bien entre Naya y tú?

Lea: Sí. Lo estarán. Espero que así sea.

* * *

Nota de autor

*En el discurso que supuestamente le escribió Naya a Lea la página se sobrentiende que tendría que ser la dirección entera pero aquí no me permiten poner páginas web.


	2. 3x02

Habían pasado unos días desde que ocurrió la ocurrió la reunión en Comidas Criss donde se decidió que iban a invertir en el negocio del vino.

Lea: ¿Cariño?

Cory: Dime.

Lea: Acaba de llamarme la asistenta social. Mañana por la tarde va a venir a hacernos una entrevista y luego cenará con toda mi familia.

Cory: Ok. Pues tenemos que prepararnos para que todo salga ...

Lea: ¡No se te ocurra decirlo!

Cory: Vale.

* * *

Por su parte Naya y Heather estaban desayunando cuando Naya recibió el mensaje de Lea para ir a la cena para conocer a la asistenta social.

Heather: ¿Quién era?

Naya: Es Lea. Quería decirnos que mañana tenemos cena familiar para conocer a la asistenta social.

Heather: Bien. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Es que sigues enfadada con Lea?

Naya: No es eso.

Heather: Entonces ¿qué es?

Naya: Pues resulta que ya sabes que me gusta la política. El caso es que estuve escribiendo unas notas sobre los diferentes tipos de votantes y el otro día me encontré con Sarah y ...

Heather: ¿Tus ideas las ha convertido en un libro?

Naya: Sí.

Heather: No entiendo que tiene que ver el libro con la cena familiar. Incluso podríamos sacarlo como tema de conversación durante la cena.

Naya: El problema es que nombro a mi familia.

Heather: Pues no digas nada hasta después de la cena.

Naya: Está bien pero yo no te he dicho nada.

Heather: Vale, sólo si me dejas leerlo.

Naya: Por supuesto. Aquí lo tienes.

* * *

Por su parte Darren y Chris estaban trabajando cuando Chris tocó el tema de Lea.

Chris: Cariño ¿va todo bien con tu hermana?

Darren: Sí, ya hemos arreglado nuestras diferencias.

Chris: Lo digo porque mañana por la noche tiene la cena con la asistenta social.

Darren: Tranquilo mi amor que jamás le perjudicaría.

Chris: Vale.

Entonces entró Ali. Ella seguía mosqueada por lo que le dijo Jane el otro día.

Ali: ¿Podemos hablar a solas Darren?

Darren: Lo que tengas que decir lo puedes decir delante de mi marido. Entre nosotros no hay secretos.

Ali: Como quieras. ¿Es cierto lo de Damian MGinty?

Darren: ¿Qué es mi hermanastro? Sí.

Ali: Supongo que tú sabrás localizarlo.

Darren: Pues la verdad, aunque lo supiera jamás te daría esa información.

Ali: Pensaba que nos llevábamos bien ...

Darren: Nunca me he llevado bien contigo. Simplemente te apoyé en la junta porque era lo mejor para la empresa.

Ali: Está bien. Ya lo investigaré por mi misma.

Darren: ¿A qué jode saber que mi padre te puso los cuernos con otra? Ahora mismo estás sufriendo lo mismo que le pasó a mi madre.

Ali: Bueno, me voy. Darren quiero que entre tu hermana y tu me terminéis estos 20 informes para antes de que acabe el dinero.

Darren: ¿Estás bromeando?

Ali: Yo no bromeo. Con tan poco personal tenemos que trabajar más rápido.

Darren: Está bien. Los intentaré acabar.

Y dicho eso Ali se fue del despacho de Darren.

* * *

Por su parte Naya se pasó por casa de su madre.

Naya: ¿Mamá?

Jane: ¡Naya!

Naya: ¿Qué querías decirme?

Jane: Quiero que te comportes para la cena de mañana ante la asistenta social. Ya sabes lo importante que es para tu hermana.

Naya: Lo sé y no pienso cagarla. Oye ¿Qué vamos a cenar?

Jane: Voy a hacer pollo con pimentón. Me lo ha pedido tu hermana. ¿Es qué Heather es alérgica a algo de la receta?

Naya: No, no. Sólo era por saberlo.

Jane: Bueno, pues ya lo sabes.

Y entonces Naya se fue de casa de Jane dejándose una copia del libro.

* * *

Llegó la hora de comer y Dianna y Jacob se pusieron a comer cuando sonó el teléfono de Dianna. Se trataba de Ali.

Dianna: ¡Qué asco de mujer! ¿Es que no coge las indirectas?

Jacob: ¿Es tu madre?

Dianna: Sí.

Jacob: ¿Por qué no se lo coges?

Dianna: Porque sé que me va a pedir perdón y aunque en un principio no la voy a perdonar al final acabaré haciendo y no quiero.

Jacob: Pues díselo directamente antes de que te pida perdón.

Dianna: No sé, no sé.

Jacob: Si hablas con ella dejará de molestarte.

Dianna: Luego hablaré con ella.

Por su parte Darren, Chris y Lea se fueron a casa de Jane.

Jane: ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Darren: No queremos estar con Ali.

Lea: Nos ha mandado hacer 10 informes a Darren y a mí y los quiere para final del día. ¡Esto es peor que el instituto!

Darren: Lo peor es que se piensa que es la presidenta.

Chris: ¿Por qué no la mandas a callar, Lea?

Lea: Ahora mismo estoy muy liada con la cena de mañana pero luego le pondré las pilas.

Jane: Tienes razón hija, concéntrate en la entrevista de mañana.

Darren: Perdón por interrumpir pero es que Ali me ha pedido que le diga dónde vive Damian.

Lea: ¿Se lo has dicho?

Darren: ¡Qué va!

Entonces Darren vio el libro de Naya y preguntó

Darren: ¿Qué es ésto?

Jane: No lo sé. Se lo ha dejado tu hermana.

Entonces empezó a leerlo.

Chris: ¿Qué hay algo interesante?

Darren: Cariño ¿Me consideras discutidor y poco razonable?

Chris: ¿Qué? No, no lo eres.

Lea: ¿Por qué dices eso? Eres tan sensible a veces ...

Darren: Porque soy sensible. Lo que no soy es discutidor y poco razonable.Sí, tengo opinión, pero no llevo la contraria solo para ser el inconformista.

Lea: ¿Es que lo pone en el libro?

Darren: Sí, y mira Lea de ti dice que eres una mujer que toma riesgos sin pensar bien las cosas.

Lea: ¿Qué? ¿Lo dice por lo de la empresa? Pero si lo estuve pensando bien ...

Chris: ¿Qué más dice?

Darren: De Jacob dice que es el típico parado que se despreocupa por todo y sólo le importa él mismo.

Jane: Tú hermano no es así.

Lea: ¡Esto es muy fuerte!

Darren: Y mamá tu también sales en el libro.

Jane: ¿Qué dice?

Darren: Básicamente que eres un ama de casa que vive en la cocina y que no se entera de la misa la mitad.

Jane: Supongo que estará en un contexto.

Darren: No lo sé pero no quiero leer más. Aquí lo dejo.

Y entonces los 3 se fueron de casa de Jane dejando el libro encima de la mesa.

* * *

Por su parte Jacob llamó a Naya para pedirle consejos.

Naya: ¿Jacob? ¿Qué quieres?

Jacob: Quería pedirte consejos sobre Dianna.

Naya: ¿Sobre qué quieres consejos?

Jacob: Sobre ... sexo.

Naya: ¿Qué?

Jacob: Lo que has oído.

Naya: Mira si Dianna y tú tenéis problemas de sexo lo mejor es que lo hables con Darren. Yo sí que tengo problemas de sexo. A Heather no le apetece hacerlo y no me pongo a hablar de ello.

Jacob: Pues lo estás haciendo pero el problema es que ... Dianna y yo no lo hemos hecho todavía.

Naya: Mira si quieres mi humilde opinión sobre eso es que creo que nunca has tenido una relación seria sin estar colocado así que te aconsejo que simplemente seas tú mismo y que no fuerces la situación.

Jacob: Es que tengo miedo de perderla.

Naya: No la perderás. Yo creo que deberías hablarlo con ella para que vayáis más despacio.

Jacob: ¿Tú crees?

Naya: Sí.

Jacob: Lo intentaré.

Y tras eso Jacob colgó el teléfono.

* * *

Entonces Dianna se acercó al despacho de Ali

Ali: ¡Es tan bueno verte!

Dianna: Entonces, ¿qué es tan importante?

Ali: De acuerdo, nada de charlas. Este es Alan Simms, mi abogado.

Dianna: Encantada de conocerte.

Alan : Hola.

Dianna: Entonces, ¿para qué estoy aquí?

Ali: He pedido a Alan revisar los términos de tu fideicomiso.

Dianna: ¿Me los estás quitando?

Alan: En realidad, tú madre se quita como conservador, junto con todas las condiciones.

Dianna: En cristiano, ¿por favor?

Alan: Los 0.5 millones del fideicomiso y que obtendrás cuando tengas 25...Ya no tienes que esperar más tiempo. Son tuyos.

Dianna: Espera, no... No entiendo. ¿Dónde... dónde está el truco?

Alan: No hay estipulaciones. Tu madre te está dando el dinero por completo.

Dianna: ¿Podrías darnos un segundo?

Alan: Claro.

Dianna: ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Ali: Yo... quiero estar segura de que estás bien.

Dianna: Ahora estoy fenomenal, mamá. Estoy fenomenal. Ahora puedo ir de compras y... y comprar un coche de lujo. Todo es perfecto.

Ali: ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar este regalo en el espíritu con el que se te ha dado?

Dianna: ¿Cuál es? ¿Comprar de nuevo una relación conmigo? Mamá, nunca das nada sin esperar algo a cambio.

Ali: Dianna, quiero que aceptes esto y crees el tipo de vida que desees para ti.

Dianna: Yo... yo no creo que esa sea la razón por la que me lo estés dando.

Ali: Cuando estés lista para tener una verdadera relación conmigo, aquí estaré.Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con la razón por la que te estoy dando esto. Esto es tuyo. Haz lo que quieras con él.

* * *

Llegó el día siguiente y Lea y Cory iban a comenzar su entrevista con la asistencia social.

Lea: Cariño ¿Sabes una cosa?

Cory: ¿Qué?

Lea: Mi querida hermana la ha vuelto a liar.

Cory: ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

Lea: La señora ha escrito un libro y nos ha puesto a toda la familia a caldo.

Cory: ¡Y me lo dices ahora que tenemos la entrevista!

Lea: Es para que lo sepas para la cena.

Cory: ¿Estás segura de que nos va a ayudar para la asistenta social en la cena?

Lea: Puedo confiar en ella aunque te juro que luego discutiré con ella.

Entonces tocaron el timbre y era la asistenta social.

Taylor: ¡Buenas tardes!

Lea: ¡Buenas tardes!

Cory: ¡Buenas tardes!

Lea: ¿Le apetece algo de beber?

Taylor: No, gracias. Por cierto la casa está muy bien protegida para evitar que un bebé se de golpes.

Cory: Mi mujer se preocupa mucho por esos temas y yo también.

Taylor: Muy bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan casados?

Lea: 5 años.

Taylor: Muy bien. Según mis papeles Lea trabajas 10 horas al día en Comidas Criss y tú Cory trabajas 9 horas al día.

Lea: ¿Lo ve mucho? Lo digo porque yo soy la presidenta de Comidas Criss y puedo adecuar a mi horario para que podemos cuidar del bebé perfectamente.

Taylor: Muy bien.

Cory: O si no pudieramos por lo que fuera siempre tendríamos familiares que podrían cuidar del bebé perfectamente.

Lea: Sí, porque la familia es siempre lo primero y por eso les hemos invitado esta noche a cenar.

Taylor: Muy bien. pero veo que no está haciendo la cena ...

Lea: Es que mi madre insistió en hacer la cena. Siempre la hacemos o bien Cory o bien yo dependiendo del turno que tenga Cory o si yo tengo alguna reunión. Soy buena cocinera.

Taylor: No lo dudo.

Mientras tanto en casa de Jane, ésta estaba haciendo la cena mientras esta leyendo una vez más el libro de Naya.

Jane: Esa pequeña...

Jacob: ¡Mamá! Se está quemando algo.

Jane: ¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, por...! Mira eso. Tienen una pinta horrible. Quizás.. quizás puedo raspar... ¡Oh, no! Se han estropeado. Está bien. Muy bien. Así no tendremos un segundo plato.

Jacob: ¡Mamá! Pero ¿Cómo se te ha podido quemar el segundo plato?

Jane: La culpa es tu hermana.

Jacob: ¿Quién, Lea?

Jane: Bueno en realidad la culpa es de tus hermanas. Una porque no sabe cocinar y la otra por escribir esta basura y prostituir a ti, a mi y a todos nosotros. Según tu hermana Naya sí, Lea, me tiene de esclava en esta cocina porque no sabe hacer una tostada, porque está demasiado ocupada prostituyendo a la familia para su propio provecho profesional.

Jacob: ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Jane: Hablo de esto... esto. "Una familia en la política", por Naya Rivera.

Jacob: ¿Ella ha escrito eso?

Jane: Sí, lo ha escrito, y todos aparecemos como una tropa de caricaturas ridículas. Bien, escucha. Vamos a ver. "Mi madre, fácilmente una demócrata, se considera socialmente progresista." incluso fue arrestada por llevar marihuana debajo del cinturón." ¿Qué... mis... mis antecedentes penales son de dominio público ahora?

Jacob: ¿Cuándo te pasó eso?

Jane: En mis años de juventud.

Jacob: Jejeje, y luego salgo yo mal. De todas formas es una falta leve.

Jane: Dice el drogadicto.

Jacob: Mamá, la hierba.

Jane: Lo sé.

Jacob: No, esa hierba, mamá.

Jane: ¡Dios mío! ¡Mierda! Bien, ¿dónde me quedé? Ah ... sí. Escucha. "Pero si obviamos lo que dice, es la ama de casa de los 50 en persona, ocultándose detrás de los libros de cocina..." "Una casa perfectamente decorada y cuatro hijos." Me está llamando hipócrita. Leo tres diarios nacionales cada mañana, sin mencionar...

Jacob:- Mamá, ¿sabes?...

Jane: Mi suscripción al "The Economist".

Jacob: De todas formas, tiene razón. Quiero decir...Bueno, tú vives en esta cocina. Te encantan hacer cenas familiares.

Jane: ¿De verdad?

Jacob: De verdad.

Jane: ¿Te leo lo que dice de ti?

Jacob: ¿Qué tendría que decir sobre mí?

Jane: Jacob, Según tu hermana eres un drogadicto que sólo se preocupa por si mismo, inmaduro, ingenuo y apático.

Jacob: Eso es mentira. Puede que fuera esas cosas pero ahora no lo soy.

Jane: Pues según Naya no has cambiado nada. Voy a volver a hacer el pollo a ver si me da tiempo a terminarlo antes de que llegue la hora de cenar.

Jacob: Yo no sé si voy a poder estar en la misma mesa que Naya esta noche.

Jane: Pues vas a ir porque es una noche muy importante para Lea y te vas a aguantar las ganas de criticarla. Mañana ya la pondremos verde ¿estamos?

Jacob: Vale.

* * *

Llegó la hora de la cena y tocaron el timbre de la casa de Lea.

Cory: Ya están aquí.

Entonces Cory abrió la puerta.

Chris: Lo siento, había mucho tráfico.

Naya: No, estaba bien.

Darren: No te preocupes. Si alguien lo estropea, lo mataré.

Entonces a Jacob empezó a entrarle mareos.

Lea: ¿Estás bien?

Jacob: Sólo me he mareado en el coche mientras leía

Jane: Juventud irresponsable.

Entonces Naya se mosqueó porque le sonaba de haber puesto eso en el libro

Naya: ¿Qué? ¿Habeís leído ..?

Jane: No, se han dado cuenta de tu traición ellos mismos.

Naya: Por favor, mañana os lo explico a todos.

Lea: Más te vale.

Entonces pusieron los platos y empezaron a comer.

Jane: Bien, todos a comer. No sean tímidos. A esta familia le han llamado un montón de cosas, tímidos no es una de ellas.

Taylor: He oído que es una maravillosa cocinera.

Jane: Soy la feliz ama de casa. Me habría gustado cenar carne con patatas, porque soy ese tipo de persona.

Lea: Para. Pienso que antes de la maravillosa cena que Jane nos ha preparado, quiero agradecerles a todos que hayáis venido a esta familiar.

Entonces Darren dio un bocado y estaba malo. Luego Jane le dio otro bocado y también estaba malo. Después Taylor iba a darle un bocado pero entonces Jane cogió un vaso de agua y se lo tiró encima de Taylor.

Lea: Oh, ¡cielos!

Heather: ¿Se lo he tirado encima?

Chris: Está empapada.

Taylor: Está bien, está bien.

Lea: Déjeme traerle algo...

Taylor: No hace falta.

Lea: Lo siento. Esto... Esto no es una típica cena.

Taylor: Pienso que realmente estaban muy... nerviosos.

Lea: Muy nerviosos...

Taylor: Está bien. Es un proceso difícil. Estaremos en contacto.

Y tras eso Taylor se fue.

Lea: ¡Os habéis pasado mucho! Mamá ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Jane: No quería que la asistenta probara el pollo. Estaba asqueroso.

Lea: Ahora seguro que no nos dejan adoptar y luego estás tú Naya ¿de qué vas con el libro?

Naya: El libro muestra personalidades de los votantes. Sí, de acuerdo tiene vuestros nombres pero en ningún momento pretendía ofenderos a ninguno.

Cory: Será mejor que os vayáis. Ahora os digo una cosa. Como la asistenta nos diga que nos dejan adoptar no os pienso hablar en la vida.

Y entonces todos se fueron.

* * *

Tras la cena cada unos se fue a su casa menos Jacob que se fue a casa de Dianna.

Dianna: ¡Menudo desastre de cena!

Jacob: ¡Ya te digo!

Dianna: Jacob, tenemos que hablar ..

Jacob: Yo también quiero decirte algo.

Dianna: Yo ... quiero que vayamos más despacio. Estoy muy bien contigo pero es la relación más sana que he tenido y no quiero cargarla por nada del mundo ¿entiendes?

Jacob: Te iba a decir exáctamente lo mismo.

Dianna: ¿Te quedas a ver una peli y luego dormimos? Cuando digo dormir me refiero a sólo dormir.

Jacob: Vale.

* * *

Mientras tanto Ali se reunó con un amigo suyo del registro.

Deacon: ¿Querías verme?

Ali: Sí. Verás es que estoy buscando a un amigo de mi hija Dianna. La pobre tiene problemas mentales y creo que una visita de este amigo podría venirle bien.

Deacon: Claro. Sólo tienes que decirme su nombre.

Ali: Se llama Damian, Damian MGinty.

* * *

Notas de autor:

Darrenatic: Las 2 cartas las cogí de Brothers & Sisters.

Darren Criss Fan: Yo es que estoy volviendo a ver Brothers & Sisters y casualmente al ver el primer capítulo de la 3º temporada intenté adaptarlo al fic con alguna modificación.

Como le he puesto a Melisa360 por si alguien tiene alguna duda Naya y Heather van a tener a su bebé y Cory y Lea quieren adoptar a un bebé.


	3. 3x03

Habían pasado unos días desde la cena desastrosa en casa de Lea y Cory. Lea y Cory se habían levantado como un día normal y corriente y de repente sonó el teléfono de Lea.

Lea: ¿Diga?

Amber: ¿Es el teléfono de Lea Monteith-Criss?

Lea: Si, soy yo misma.

Amber: Mi nombre es Amber Riley. Taylor, vuestra asistenta social me habló de que estabais interesados en adoptar un bebé y bueno yo estoy embarazada de 6 meses y he visto vuestro perfil y quiero conoceros para ver si podeis ser los padres de mi futuro bebé.

Lea: Claro. ¿Cuándo quedamos?

Amber: Mira, yo trabajo en el hospital de Leganés y ahora mismo estoy muy liada. ¿Quedamos para mañana a las 10:00?

Lea: Claro. Allí estaremos. Muchas gracias. No sabes lo que estaba esperando esta llamada.

Amber: De nada. ¡Nos vemos mañana a las 10:00 en el hospital!

Lea: Vale. ¡Hasta mañana!

Y entonces colgó el teléfono.

Lea: ¡Cariño! ¿Lo has oído?

Cory: ¡Vamos a ser papás!

Lea: Bueno, esa tal Amber nos ha seleccionado pero si la entrevista va bien ¡seremos papás! Hay que estar en el hospital de Leganés mañana a las 10:00.

Cory: No puedo esperar a que sea mañana.

Lea: Yo tampoco. Me voy a trabajar que la señora Adler ha convocado otra reunión. Sólo espero que Darren me apoye esta vez.

Cory: Vale. ¿Te veo para comer?

Lea: Claro.

Y entonces se fue a trabajar.

* * *

Por su parte Dianna fue a casa de Jacob para hablar sobre lo del dinero que le dio su madre.

Dianna: ¡Hola!

Jacob: ¡Hola preciosa! ¿De qué quieres hablar? Parecías algo rara por teléfono.

Dianna: Es que estoy dándole vueltas a una cosa y no sé que hacer.

Jacob: ¿De qué se trata?

Dianna: ¿Te acuerdas de que tu hermana le dio dinero a mi madre por la venta del terreno?

Jacob: Sí.

Dianna: Pues resulta que mi madre me dio una parte de ese dinero pero para cuando cumpliera los 25 y ahora me ha dicho que puedo hacer con el dinero lo que quiera.

Jacob: Eso está bien ¿no?

Dianna: En teoría sí pero siento que ese dinero no me lo merezco porque no soy hija de tu padre y ese dinero se lo dio a mi madre porque se pensaba que yo era su hija y aparte no quiero que mi madre entienda que aunque aceptara el dinero la perdonara automáticamente.

Jacob: Pues díselo si es que decides aceptarlo.

Dianna: Lo haré. Me voy a trabajar. Luego te llamo ¿Vale?

Jacob: Vale. ¡Hasta luego!

Dianna: ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

Llegó la hora de la reunión en Comidas Criss y Lea empezó la reunión.

Lea: ¡Buenos días a todos los socios! De nuevo la señora Adler nos ha convocado para esta reunión así que te cedo la palabra.

Ali: Muchas gracias. Bien he estado comparando precios y los beneficios que obtenemos y pienso que quizás podríamos plantearnos la idea de crear una nueva marca que tuviera unos precios más altos para obtener beneficios y quitar la que tenemos.

Lea: ¡Eso es absurdo! Nuestros clientes compran nuestros productos precisamente por el precio que tienen y con eso ya obtenemos beneficios. Si subimos los precios a los productos no venderemos tanto.

Ali: Pero obtendremos más beneficios.

Darren: Mira Ali la idea del viñedo aunque fue algo arriesgada te apoyé porque veía una posibilidad pero me temo que lo dice mi hermana es cierto. No podemos subirle el precio a los productos.

Lea: Bien. Levantad los que esteís a favor.

Entonces sólo levantaron Ali y un socio más.

Lea: Bueno realmente no hacía falta este recuento pero votos en contra.

Y ahí levantaron el resto.

Lea: Aprobado por mayoría absoluta se rechaza tu propuesta Ali.

Ali: Está bien.

Lea: Es que esa idea es absurda. La fruta no da tanto beneficio y subirla de precio sería un disparate.

Ali: Ahí es donde quería llegar yo. Creo que deberíamos de coger 500 hectáreas de frutas para producir vino.

Lea: Me he estado documentando sobre el vino y eso tardaría 7 años en obtener beneficios.

Ali: Pero obtendríamos más beneficio con el vino. He hecho un gráfico de lo que perderíamos con la fruta y lo que ganaríamos con el vino. Tomad una copia.

Entonces lo vieron todos.

Ali: Bien, pues votos a favor.

Y ahí voto Darren, Ali y 1 socio.

Lea: ¿En serio, Darren?

Darren: Ganamos más del doble Lea.

Lea: Pero son más de 7 años.

Ali: No intentes cambiarle de opinión. Ya ha votado. Además son 500 hectáreas. Tenemos muchísimas más.

Lea: ¿Sabes que? Venga voy a votar a favor. No voy a permitir que nada me estropeé el día así que queda aprobado tu propuesta.

Darren: ?

Lea: Luego te lo explico Darren.

Entonces acabó la reunión y Lea se reunió con Darren y con Chris en el despacho de Darren.

Darren: Lea ¿Por qué has dicho eso de "no estropearme el día" en la reunión?

Lea: Me han llamado esta mañana y ¡Una tal Amber Riley me quiere conocer para darme a su bebé!

Chris: ¡Eso es maravilloso Lea!

Darren: Me alegro mucho por tí.

Lea: La verdad es que Cory y yo estamos muy ilusionados. Mañana vamos a conocerla y si le caemos bien pues seré madre dentro de 3 meses.

Darren: ¡Vaya! Un poco más y eres madre antes que Heathter y Naya.

Lea: Bueno chicos os dejo que tengo trabajo atrasado.

Darren: Vale.

Y entonces Lea se fue y Darren y Chris siguieron hablando.

Chris: Oye Darren.

Darren: Dime mi amor.

Chris: He pensado que podemos ir a comer al restaurante italiano nuevo que han abierto.

Darren: Vale.

Chris: Cuando has dicho que Lea ha dicho que nada iba a estropearle el día ¿lo decía porque has respaldado a Ali otra vez?

Darren: Sí pero lo he hecho porque era lo mejor para la empresa. Ella ha propuesto otra cosa y me he puesto en contra de ella.

Chris: Ok. Pues yo también voy a seguir trabajando.

Darren: Yo también.

Y entonces Chris salió del despacho de Darren.

* * *

Por su parte Heather y Naya fueron al ginecólogo para hacerse una ecografía.

Doctora Murphy: ¡Buenos días chicas!

Heather y Naya: ¡Buenos días!

Doctora Murphy: ¿Va todo bien Heather?

Heather: Bueno, se puede decir que bien.

Naya: Le dan antojos de vez en cuando.

Doctora Murphy: Eso es normal. Chicas esta va a ser vuestra penúltima ecografía ya que la siguiente la haremos justo cuando sea la semana 36.

Heather: Vale.

Doctora Murphy: Ahora en la ecografía vamos a poder saber si es niño o niña. ¿Queréis saberlo?

Entonces Heather miró a Naya y ambas estuvieron de acuerdo.

Heather: Queremos saberlo.

Doctora Murphy: Bien, pues ahora Heather te voy a poner el gel, que como ya sabes está un poco helado.

Entonces ella vertió el gel y encendió la máquina, tomó el transductor y lo apoyó sobre el vientre de Heather.

Doctora Murphy: Todo está perfectamente. ¿Tenías preferencias a la hora del sexo del bebé?

Heather: La verdad es que no.

Naya: Yo tampoco.

Doctora Murphy: Bueno pues ¡vais a tener una niña! Ahora ya podéis pensar en nombres de niña.

Naya: ¿Has oído cariño? Una niña.

Heather: Sí, la verdad es que me daba igual que fuera un niño o niña pero estoy muy contenta de que esté sana.

Doctora Murphy : Pues sí, debería de ser así.

Entonces la doctora Murphy limpió a Heather y apagó la máquina.

Doctora: Bueno, como ya os he dicho nos vemos en la semana 36. ¡Hasta luego chicas! ¡Cuidaos mucho!

Naya: ¡Gracias! Igualmente.

Heather: ¡Gracias! ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

Llegó la hora de comer y Dianna se fue a casa de Jane para hablar del dinero que le dio su madre.

Dianna: ¡Hola!

Jane: ¡Hola! ¿Quieres algo de comer?

Dianna: Me conformo con un sándwich aunque en realidad quería comentarte una cosa.

Jane: ¿No será que habéis discutido Jacob y tú?

Dianna: No, no es eso.

Jane: Bien, pues dime.

Dianna: El caso es que mi madre me dio dinero de forma que podía disponer de él cuando cumpliera los 25 y el caso es que ahora me los dado directamente sin que cumpla los 25.

Jane: Eso está muy bien. No veo el problema.

Dianna: El problema es que siento que ese dinero no me pertenece. Por eso ... había pensado que quiero que te lo quedes tú. Es de tu familia y estoy segura de que harás un buen uso de él.

Jane: ¡Dianna! No puedo aceptar ese dinero. Es tuyo. Te lo ha dado tu madre.

Dianna: Y a mi madre se lo dio tu marido pensando que yo era su hija. Quiero que te lo quedes. Me da igual que no lo utilices. Tú quédatelo.

Jane: Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. Yo me voy a quedar con el dinero pero no lo voy a utilizar. Si el día de mañana quieres que te lo devuelva te lo daré encantada ¿vale?

Dianna: Como quieras pero no pienso utilizarlo.

Jane: Bien, pues voy a prepararte ese sándwich.

Dianna: Gracias.

Jane: De nada.

Y entonces se pusieron a hacer el sándwich y comieron.

* * *

Por su parte Darren y Chris fueron al restaurante italiano y allí se encontraron con Chord.

Chord: ¡Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Chris y Darren: ¡Hola!

Chord: ¿Comemos los 3 juntos?

Darren: Vale.

Chirs: Sí, por mi vale.

Y entonces los 3 se sentaron en una mesa y empezaron a comer.

Chord: ¡Decidme! ¿Seguís en Comidas Criss?

Darren: De milagro pero si , seguimos trabajando allí.

Chris: Y tú que ¿Sigues en el gimnasio?

Chord: Ahora soy actor. Salgo en la telenovela Dr Smith.

Darren: Me alegro por ti.

Chord: Gracias.

Entonces Chord vio que Darren y Chris llevaban el anillo de casados.

Chord: ¿Os habéis casado y no me habéis invitado?

Darren: Sólo invitamos a la familia.

Chris: Tampoco queríamos invitar a muchos y la verdad fue algo rápido y con poco tiempo para organizarlo todo aunque salió todo perfecto.

Chord: Ok. Entonces ¿Cómo es la vida de casados?

Darren: Yo no noto la diferencia. ¿Y tu cariño?

Chris: La verdad es que tampoco lo noto.

Chord: Oídme chicos ¿Qué os parece si quedamos los 3 mañana en mi casa y nos tomamos algo?

Darren: Te agradezco la oferta Chord pero tenemos que trabajar temprano.

Chord: Si lo decís porque mi casa pilla lejos de la vuestra podemos quedar en otro sitio.

Chris: Mira, podemos quedar en nuestra casa pero nos retiramos pronto.

Chord: Vale. Entonces quedamos mañana a las 21:30?

Chris: Me parece bien.

Chord: Bien, pues a esa hora os veo.

Y entonces siguieron hablando y terminaron de comer y Darren y Chris se fueron a trabajar. Antes de empezar a trabajar Darren y Chris hablaron sobre la comida con Chord.

Darren: Oye cariño ¿No te ha parecido algo raro la actitud de Chord?

Chris: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Darren: ¿No te has dado cuenta?

Chris: ¿Darme cuenta de qué?

Darren: Me ha dado la sensación de que ha estado intentando ligar con nosotros sobretodo tras decirle que estamos casados.

Chris: ¿En serio? No me he dado cuenta.

Darren: Al principio tenía mis dudas pero definitivamente lo he empezado a creer cuando nos ha invitado a tomarnos unas copas con él.

Chris: ¿Crees que quiere que hagamos un trío?

Darren: Sinceramente sí porque no paraba de decir lo de los 3.

Chris: Y ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Darren: Pues tomarnos esas copas y ya está.

Chris: ¿No te planteas ni un segundo lo del trío?

Darren: Cariño, no me hace falta nadie más. Contigo me es suficiente. ¿Es que quieres hacerlo?

Chris: No, sólo te lo estoy preguntando porque si tu quieres podemos hacerlo.

Darren: Pues es que parece que el que lo quieres eres tú.

Chris: Yo no quiero.

Darren: Vale, pues entonces tomaremos las copas y le diremos que no queremos.

Chris: Vale.

Darren: Vale, voy a seguir trabajando.

Y siguieron trabajando.

* * *

Al día siguiente Lea y Cory fueron al hospital de Leganés para conocer a Amber.

Amber: ¡Hola!

Lea y Cory: ¡Hola!

Amber: La verdad es que estoy algo nerviosa.

Lea: Nosotros también.

Amber: A ver, según la ficha Lea tu eres presidenta de Comidas Criss. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

Lea: Pues técnicamente la primera vez que fui allí fue cuando tenía 14 años. Jamás se me olvidará aquel verano en el que mi padre me enseñó la empresa.

Amber: ¿Desde los 14? ¡Guau! Eso si que es amor a esa empresa.

Lea: Sí y ¿tu eres ...?

Amber: Jefa de cirugía general del hospital.

Lea: Me sorprende.

Amber: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Lea: Porque normalmente las chicas que dan a su bebé en adopción suelen ser chicas sin recursos.

Amber: Bueno, en mi caso es que el padre se desentendió y como puede ver me encanta mi trabajo y no quiero ser madre ahora.

Cory: ¿Lleva mucho aquí?

Amber: Pues este es mi 6º año. ¿Puedo preguntarles por qué quieren adoptar a mi bebé?

Lea: Es que hace tiempo me quedé embarazada y sufrí un aborto y luego estuvimos intentándolo 5 meses y no hemos podido y queremos ser padres ya.

Amber: Lo siento mucho. Si lo llego a saber no saco el tema.

Lea: No se preocupe.

Cory: Ha dicho hace un momento que el padre se desentendió del bebé ¿Está segura de que no va a querer hacerse cargo del bebé?

Amber: No va a hacerse cargo del bebé. Firmó un documento de renuncia.

Cory: Lo siento por haber preguntado por eso.

Amber: No te preocupes. Es normal que lo hagas. No os lo he preguntado pero supongo que os da igual que mi bebé vaya a ser negro ¿verdad?

Lea: Claro. Para que sepa mis padres adoptaron a mi hermana Naya y tiene raíces africanas, alemanas y puertoriqueñas y la queremos muchísimo.

Amber: ¡Guau! Si que tiene raíces. Mirad. Os voy a ser sincera. Estaba casi segura de daros el bebé antes de conoceros. Esto era un poco para seguir el protocolo.

Lea: Entonces ¿eso significa que ...

Amber: Os elijo como padres adoptivos de mi bebé.

Lea: Muchísimas gracias. Le prometo que lo cuidaremos y le daremos la mejor educación.

Cory: Sí y además si en algún momento quiere saber del bebé puede llamarnos o venir a visitarnos cuando quiera.

Amber: Muchas gracias pero de verdad que no. En cuanto dé a luz os lo daré directamente. Si me disculpais tengo una operación que realizar. Encantada de conoceros.

Lea: Igualmente. De nuevo muchas gracias.

Cory: Encantado de conocerte.

Amber: Muy bien, ya os llamaré para cuando nazca el bebé.

Lea y Cory: ¡Hasta luego!

Amber: ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

Llegó la noche y Darren y Chris estaban en su casa cuando tocaron el timbre. Se trataba de Chord.

Chris: ¿Es él?

Darren: Sí.

Entonces abrió la puerta.

Chord: ¡Hola!

Darren: ¡Hola! Pasa.

Entonces fueron al salón y empezaron a hablar.

Chord: Estáis muy guapos.

Chris: Rodeado de tantas flores cualquiera saldría guapo.

Darren: No, no es cierto.

Chord: Los dos sois muy atractivos.

Darren: Gracias.

Chris: Qué tierno. Carino, siéntate.

Darren: ¿Tienes pareja?

Chord: No creo que pudiera con eso. Quiero decir que disfruto de ser libre. Me parece bien dejar el matrimonio a los heterosexuales. ¿La echáis de menos?

Chris: ¿Qué?

Chord: No se, sentado en una mesa como esta, sabiendo que en cualquier momento cualquier cosa puede suceder. No añoran ese tipo de espontaneidad?

Darren: Bueno...

Chord: Aunque estéis casados no significa que no se pueda jugar juntos ...

Darren: Voy a por ron.

Chris: Yo ... voy a coger hielo.

Y entonces se fueron a cogerlo.

Chris: Este tío quiere un trío. Tenías razón. Ahora le decimos que no queremos hacerlo y ya está.

Darren: Vale aunque reconoce que la tentación es muy grande.

Chris: Sí pero te prometo que si le decimos que no te lo compensaré ...

Darren: Vale.

Y entonces empezaron a besarse Chris y Darren y Chord entró en la cocina.

Chord: Chicos, no empecéis sin mí ...

Darren: Lo siento mucho Chord pero creo que será mejor que te vayas.

Chord: Ya veo. Lo siento mucho si os he incomodado chicos.

Chris: Lo sentimos nosotros más si te hemos dado una idea equivocada.

Y entonces Chord se fue del piso y Darren y Chris siguieron hablando.

Darren: ¡Dios que patéticos parecemos! En cuanto nos han ofrecido un trío nos hemos puesto nerviosos.

Chris: Yo creo que es porque estamos muy bien en nuestro nidito de amor.

Darren: Jejeje la verdad es que me encanta nuestro nidito.

Chris: ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que es la primera vez que Chord ha intentado ligar conmigo desde que lo conozco.

Darren: Oye, eso que me has dicho de compensarme ... ¿podrías hacerlo ahora?

Chris: Contigo cuando quieras.

Y entonces empezaron a besarse y Darern le paró.

Darren: ¿Sabes? No me hace falta nadie más. Sólo quiero hacerlo contigo.

Chris: Y yo cariño, y yo.

Y siguieron besándose hasta que acabaron haciéndolo.

* * *

Notas de autor

Lo de las raíces de Naya es lo que he encontrado en Wikipedia.


	4. 3x04

Habían pasado unos días desde que Lea tuvo la entrevista con la madre biológica y pese a haber sido perfecta Lea empezaba a tener dudas sobre Amber y se lo comentó a Cory.

Lea: Cariño, ya sé que han pasado unos días pero tengo mis dudas sobre Amber.

Cory: ¿A qué te refieres? Ella nos dijo que nos daba a su bebé.

Lea: Ya pero ya sabes que aún puede cambiar de opinión y yo quiero asegurarme de que ella jamás va a cambiar de opinión.

Cory: Por desgracia no podemos hacer nada para asegurarnos. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar estos 3 meses.

Lea: Lo dices como si fuera poco. Es que apenas la conocemos y no sabemos si va a cambiar de opinión.

Cory: Pues si quieres llámala y quedamos para cenar.

Lea: Vale, luego me paso por el hospital y se lo comento. Me voy a trabajar.

Cory: Vale. ¡Hasta luego!

Lea: ¡Hasta luego!

Y entonces Lea se fue a Comidas Criss.

* * *

Por su parte Darren y Chris estaban ya en Comidas Criss y Chris recibió una llamada. Se trataba de su madre.

Chris: ¿Mamá?

Karyn: ¡Hola hijo!

Chris: ¿Qué quieres? ¿Le ha pasado algo a papá?

Karyn: No, no es eso.

Chris: Entonces ¿qué es?

Karyn: Resulta que a tu padre le deben unos días de vacaciones y hemos pensado que podíamos visitaros a ti y a Darren.

Chris: ¿En serio?

Karyn: Sí.

Chris: ¿No lo harás por no haber venido a la boda?

Karyn: No, no es eso. Ya sabes o por lo menos le dijimos a Darren que lo único que queremos es que seas feliz aunque no apruebe esa ceremonia.

Chris: Vale.

Karyn: Entonces, ¿nos vemos a la semana que viene?

Chris: Sí. Ahora se lo digo a Darren.

Karyn: ¡Hasta la semana que viene, hijo!

Chris: ¡Adios mamá!

Y entonces colgó y Darren enseguida le preguntó a Chris por la llamada.

Darren: ¿Era tu madre?

Chris: Sí.

Darren: ¿Qué quería?

Chris: Dice que quiere venir a la semana que viene a casa. No hay ningún problema, ¿no?

Darren: ¡Claro que no! Yo solo quiero que seas feliz y si que vengan tus padres te hace feliz pues bienvenidos sean.

Chris: Pero ...

Darren: Yo sólo quiero que tengas cuidado porque no quisieron venir a la boda. No quiero que te hagan daño.

Chris: Tranquilo, más daño del que hicieron en su día no me lo van a hacer. Además ahora te tengo a ti.

Darren: Vale. Voy a seguir con estos papeles.

Chris: Vale.

* * *

Llegó la hora de comer y Dianna fue a casa de Jacob. Allí estaban Jane y Jacob organizando una fiesta sorpresa para Naya.

Dianna: ¡Hola!

Jacob: ¡Hola, guapa!

Jane: ¡Hola!

Dianna: ¿Qué hacéis?

Jacob: Estamos organizando el aniversario de novias de Heather y Naya. Heather nos pidió que lo organizáramos todo. No puedes decirle nada a Naya.

Dianna: Tranquilos que no diré nada.

Jane: Bueno chicos, vamos a hacer un descanso. Voy a preparar la comida y así os dejo solos.

Dianna: Vale.

Y entonces Jane se fue a la cocina y Dianna y Jacob siguieron hablando.

Dianna: Así que ... ayudante de organizador de fiestas.

Jacob: No es lo mio pero por mi hermana hago lo que sea.

Dianna: ¿Tiene alguna temática?

Jacob: Sí, va a ser mágica Hemos contratado a unos magos e incluso va a ver una vidente.

Dianna: ¿Tú crees en esas cosas?

Jacob: ¡Qué va! ¿Y tú?

Dianna: No mucho.

Entonces empezaron a besarse y tras el beso Jacob le dijo

Jacob: Te quiero Dianna. ¡Dios te quiero tanto!

Tras decirle eso Dianna se quedó sorprendida y no sabía muy que contestarle así que dijo lo primero que se lo ocurrió.

Dianna: ¡Oh Jacob! Gracias. Muchas gracias. Lo siento mucho. Es que me ha pillado muy ... vaya que no me lo esperaba.

Jacob: Tranquila que no pasa nada. Ya me lo dirás cuando lo sientas.

Dianna: Es que quiero que sea un momento especial. ¿Seguro que no te importa?

Jacob: No te preocupes que no.

Y tras eso los 2 se fueron a la cocina y comieron con Jane sin sacar el tema del "te quiero"

* * *

Heather se fue a la emisora de radio de Naya para comer y Naya intentó sacarle información sobre la fiesta del aniversario.

Naya: ¡Hola cariño!

Heather: ¡Hola, mi amor!

Naya: Anda cariño, ¿No me vas a decir nada sobre la fiesta de mañana?

Heather: Bueno, si insites ... te diré que te va a encantar jejejeje.

Naya: ¡Jo cariño! Eso no me dice nada.

Heather: Te dije que te voy a sorprender y lo pienso hacer.

Naya: Está bien. Tendré que esperarme a mañana.

Y tras eso se pusieron a comer.

* * *

Por su parte Lea se cogió la tarde libre y se fue al hospital de Leganés para hablar con Amber.

Lea: ¿Amber? , digo ¿Doctora Riley?

Amber: ¡Hola Lea! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Lea: Verás es que me han surgido unas preguntas sobre la adopción.

Amber: Está bien. Tienes 10 minutos.

Lea: ¿Estás segura de que quieres dar al bebé en adopción? Lo digo porque aún puedes cambiar de opinión si quisieras.

Amber: No pienso cambiar de opinión Lea, de verdad que no.

Lea: Y ¿Su familia la apoya en esta decisión?

Amber: Sí. En cuanto me quedé embarazada les dije que pensaba adoptarlo porque para mi la carrera es mi bebé y no puedo criar un bebé ahora.

Lea: ¿Seguro? Porque mire cuando me quedé embarazada no estaba pensando en tener un bebé y fíjate ahora. Sólo quiero ser madre.

Amber: Ya veo. Pues estoy segura de que quiero hacerlo ... pero dudo mucho que usted quiera hacerlo porque no para de hacerme preguntas sobre si estoy segura y eso es que usted no quiere adoptar a mi bebé.

Lea: Si, que quiero. De verdad que si que quiero.

Amber: Usted ha dicho que puedo cambiar de opinión ¿no? Pues ya lo he hecho. Lo siento pero no quiero escogerles a ustedes como futuros padres de mi bebé y si me disculpas tengo que hacer una operación.

Y tras eso Lea se quedó sorprendida y se puso a llorar al ver que por su culpa Amber no iba a darles a su bebé en adopción. Uego Lea fue a hablar con Cory para comentarle la noticia.

Cory: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No ibas a hablar con Amber?

Lea: Ya he vuelto.

Cory: Entonces ¿Cuándo quedamos con ella para hablar?

Lea: Me temo que nunca.

Cory: ¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Lea: Pues que ha decidido que no quiere que seamos los padres de su bebé.

Cory: Pero ... ¿Por qué?

Lea: Le estuve haciendo preguntas y decidió cambiar de opinión.

Cory: ¿Qué le preguntaste?

Lea: Le pregunté si estaba segura de que quería dar a su bebé en adopción. La culpa es mía porque no me terminaba de fiar de lo que ella me decía y al final pues ha cambiado de opinión.

Cory: Cariño. ¡Te dije que te estuvieras callada! Que lo dejaras pasar y así dentro de 3 meses ya seríamos padres pero tú no puedes esperarte. Tienes que atosigarla a preguntas y ahora por tu culpa no vamos a ser padres. A veces me pregunto si es que de verdad quieres ser madre porque la has cagado pero bien cagado.

Lea: Por favor cariño, no me digas eso. Sabes que quiero que seamos padres. Yo ... sólo tengo un problema de confianza. Cuando ibamos a ser padres me llevé una gran alegría y luego tuvimos el aborto y simplemente a partir de ahí he dejado de confiar en que podamos ser padres. Yo sólo quería estar segura de que no iba a cambiar de opinión para que ella no nos rompiera el corazón como nos lo hicieron al tener el aborto.

Cory: Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Hablar con ella de nuevo y pedirle disculpas.

Lea: Lo haré.

Cory: Por cierto cariño. Mañana no puedo ir a lo del aniversario de tu hermana.

Lea: Vale. Ya iré yo mañana sola.

* * *

Llegó el día siguiente y todos menos Cory fueron a la fiesta de aniversario de Heather y Naya. Jane, Jacob y Dianna se acercaron a felicitar a la pareja.

Jane: ¡Feliz aniversario chicas!

Heather: Gracias.

Naya: Muchas gracias. La verdad es que me encanta lo que me habéis montado aquí.

Jacob: ¡Muchas felicidades chicas! Os quiero a las 2.

Naya y Heather: Gracias.

Entonces Dianna se mosqueo por el comentario de Jacob y se alejó de Jacob, no sin antes felicitando a Naya y a Heather.

Por su parte Lea, Chris y Darren, los cuales ya habían llegado antes que Jane, Jacob y Dianna se pusieron a hablar sobre el asunto del bebé.

Darren: ¿Está bien hermana?

Lea: La verdad, no.

Chris: ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Lea: Pues pasa que soy la peor persona del mundo.

Darren: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Lea: Pues porque he asustado a la futura madre biológica que nos iba a dar a su bebe para que lo adoptáramos y ahora no voy a ser madre.

Chris: ¿Es que qué ha pasado?

Lea: Pues la he atosigado a preguntas.

Darren: Bueno pero seguro que puedes volver a hablar con ella a ver si vuelve a cambiar de opinión.

Lea: Sí, luego me iré a hablar con ella.

Chris: Seguro que puedes solucionarlo.

Lea: Espero que tengas razón.

Por su parte Dianna se acercó al puesto de la adivina Clara para que le viera el futuro.

Clara: Mira hacia el fondo de la taza. ¿Observas cómo las hojas forman un corazón?

Dianna: Sí ¿que significa esto?

Clara: Esto quiere decir que es una bonita historia de amor. Alguien esta fuera esperando por ti

Dianna: Claro, podria ser mi novio. Está afuera, esperando que le diga "Te amo"

Clara: En realidad, la ubicación indica el distante futuro. Podría llevar años encontrar a esa persona.

Dianna: ¿años? ¿que tal ahora?

Clara: Ummm

Dianna: ¿Qué estas diciendo?, ¿Que el amor de Jacob no es genial?

Clara: Yo solo puedo interpretar lo que está aquí.

Dianna; Ni siquiera le conoces. Quiero decir, sólo estás leyendo algunos... algunos posos que han quedado en una estúpida taza de té.

Clara: No es estúpido, amenos que tu espíritu esté cerrado.

Dianna: Mi espiritu no está cerrado. Es decir, ¿quien dice que mi espiritu está cerrado?

Clara: Tu espiritu está cerrado. Mira, sé que crees que estás enamorada pero te prometo en unos años, un gran amor vendrá. Ni siquiera vas a recordar a este tipo.

Dianna: Lo que tú digas.

Y entonces Dianna se fue a buscar a Jacob.

Dianna: Hola ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Jacob: Hola, ¿donde has estado? Te he estado buscando

Y entonces le besó y tras hacerlo le dijo

Dianna: Te quiero.

Jacob: ¡Lo hiciste!

Dianna: ¡Si! ¡Dios!, ¡Esto sienta bien!

Jacob: Si

Dianna: ¡Demonios!, ¡Se siente bien!

Jacob: Sí .lo sé.

Dianna: Siento como si se me quitara un peso de encima. Esa mujer no tenía ni idea de lo qué estaba hablando.

Jacob: ¿Que mujer?

Dianna: Um, nada. Ella dijo que tu no eras mi gran amor.

Jacob: Espera, ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Porque alguna adivina te dijo que estabas condenada? ¿Es este es tu momento? Porque Dianna, esto parece una protesta para mi.

Dianna: Jacob ¿Por qué estas haciendo de todo esto un problema tan grande?

Jacob: Bueno, lo siento. De donde vengo, decir "te amo", en realiadd viene de las personas que lo dicen.

Dianna: Ok. Bien, lo siento, Parece ser que no puedo decir nada bien. ¿Por qué no me haces un guión la próxima vez?

Jacob: ¿Sabes qué?, te devuelvo tu "te quiero" y cuando de verdad lo sientas me lo dices ¿Vale?

* * *

Por su parte Lea se fue de la fiesta y se fue a hablar con Amber.

Lea: ¿Amber?.

Amber: Lea, no puedes seguir apareciendo así.

Lea: Lo sé, estás camino del aeropuerto, pero te debo una disculpa. Yo... solo tengo miedo porque me recuerdas tanto a mi, y sé lo mucho que quiero este niño y sé que esto, esto es, eso soy yo, esto no eres tu pero yo... yo prometo que no voy a volver a preguntarte nada más y que a partir de ahora confiaré en lo que me digas. Sólo voy a dar ese salto. Así que voy a ser como uno de tus pacientes. Mi vida está en tus manos y no que no puedas cambiar de idea, porque por supuesto estás en tu derecho. Es solo que no quiero cambiarlo para tí.

Amber: Bueno... gracias pero ya llamé a mi trabajadora social. Ella me está mandando una nueva tanda de archivos.

Lea: Oh, no, no, no por favor, por favor espera, espera, espera, espera. No lo hagas, no lo hagas.. Cory y yo somos las mismas personas que tu escogiste y... y, nosotros...

Amber: Lea, el mundo está lleno de niños ahi fuera y serás una gran madre de alguno de ellos pero esto no deberia ser tan complicado. La vida es suficientemente complicada

Lea: No, tienes razón. Tienes razón. No debería de ser tan complicado

Amber: ¿Sabes que? No lo será. Lo siento, me tengo que ir. ¡Buena suerte!

Y tras la conversación Amber se fue.

* * *

La fiesta del aniversario terminó y Jacob se fue a casa de Dianna. Éste entró en la casa de ella y ella le dijo

Dianna: Jacob, ven.

Y entonces vio que en el salón había preparado una mesa con 2 velas.

Jacob: ¡Guau!

Dianna: Hola

Jacob: ¿Es así como siempre te reconcilias?

Dianna: No, no, eh... he estado pensando. En el fondo estaba asustada por lo que me dijo la adivina. Nunca le he dicho a nadie que le quiero. Solo el tipo de cosas que parecen hechas de forma definitiva y al final nunca siento nada excepto esto. Sé que dije que quería esperar al momento correcto pero no hay... un momento correcto porque es cada momento.

Jacob: Te quiero.

Dianna: ¿Puedo decírtelo también?

Jacob: Más te vale.

Dianna: Yo también te quiero. ¿Vas a besarme?

Jacob: Bueno..

Y tras el beso Jacob se fue a su casa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Lea se fue a Comidas Criss y allí se encontró con Ali.

Ali: Buenos días.

Lea: Buenos días.

Ali: Lea, quiero que hagas estos 30 informes para antes de mediodía.

Lea: Estás de coña ¿no?

Ali: ¿Me ves con cara de broma?

Lea: Lo siento pero haré lo que pueda.

Ali: Pues los necesito para antes de mediodía porque tengo una reunión con los del viñedo.

Lea: ¿Por qué no le pides a Darren que te ayude?

Ali: Por qué el también está haciendo sus informes.

Lea: ¿Sabes una cosa, Ali? Odio como te estás comportando en la empresa. Desde que invertiste el dinero no has hecho más que creerte que la presidenta de la empresa eres tú y ¿sabes una cosa? Soy yo. Yo soy la que te da órdenes, no tú. ¿Estamos?

Ali: Te lo estoy pidiendo con buenas maneras Lea porque esto es por el bien de la empresa.

Lea: Pues no pienso tolerar que me des más órdenes.

Ali: ¿Y qué piensas hacer? Porque te recuerdo que esos informes son necesarios y no se hacen solos.

Lea: Pues te las apañas como puedas porque ... porque lo dejo. No aguanto más esta situación. Ahora que te digo una cosa. Darren va a ser el nuevo presidente de Comidas Criss y le vas a hacer caso a lo que él te diga ¿estamos? Y si le intentas hacer algo te las verás conmigo.

Ali: Muy bien. No me gusta la idea de que dejes la empresa pero si es lo que quieres aceptaré tu dimisión.

Tras su dimisión Lea volvió a casa para hablar con Cory.

Cory: ¿Lea? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Lea: He dimitido de Comidas Criss. No puedo estar con esa mujer y no puedo pedirle que se vaya porque sino la empresa desaparecería.

Cory: Y entonces ¿Quíen va a ser el nuevo presidente?

Lea: Pues Darren.

Cory: Bueno. Lo importante es que estés bien. ¿Lo estás?

Lea: No, no lo estoy. Ayer hablé con Amber y no va a cambiar de opinión. Te juro que lo intenté pero no ha podido ser.

Cory: Cariño, por eso no te preocupes. Yo ... quería pedirte perdón por lo que te dije. Por su puesto que sé quieres ser madre. Sé que la cagaste pero lo importante es que hemos aprendido la lección. Ya encontraremos a otra madre de adopción y seremos papás.

Lea: Gracias cariño. Te quiero.

Cory: Yo también te quiero.


	5. 3x05

Al día siguiente Lea se acercó a Comidas Criss para terminar de recoger sus cosas. Allí se encontró con un Darren que estaba enfadado.

Lea: ¡Hola!

Darren: Hola - dijo con tono serio.

Lea: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que has discutido con Chris?

Darren: Parece mentira que no sepas por qué estoy así.

Lea: Ya veo ... mira Darren no podía soportar más la situación que hay en Comidas Criss. Desde que llegó esa mujer ha hecho y desecho lo que le ha dado la gana creyéndose la presidenta cuando lo soy yo y aún encima no puedo despedirla porque sino se llevaría el dinero que invirtió.

Darren: Comprendo tu enfado. Yo también estoy harto de esa mujer pero no huyo de la situación. ¡Me has dejado sólo contra esa mujer!

Lea: Tienes a tu marido en la empresa.

Darren: Mi marido como dices tú no tiene voto en la junta.

Lea: Míralo por el lado bueno. Con mi marcha ahora serás tú el que manda en la empresa porque te recuerdo que tienes un 45% de los votos.

Darren: A mí eso me da igual. ¿Te piensas que trabajo aquí para mandar? Estoy trabajando aquí porque necesito un sueldo para pagarme el piso pero sobretodo para que trabajáramos juntos.

Lea: Lo siento pero mi decisión está tomada y lo siento si te molesta.

Y entonces Lea se fue de Comidas Criss

* * *

Por su parte Jacob se levantó de la cama y se fue a desayunar cuando vio a su madre metiendo cosas a unas cajas.

Jacob: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Jane: Metiendo estos trastos en las cajas.

Jacob: ¿Para qué lo haces?

Jane: Pues porque quiero meter estas cosas en la cochera.

Jacob: ¿Seguro que te va a coger todo? Lo digo porque allí no coge casi nada.

Jane: Voy a mirar a ver.

Entonces los 2 fueron a la cochera y vieron que tenían toda la cochera llena de trastos de la infancia de todos los hermanos y objetos de Ryan.

Jane: ¡Dios cuántas cosas que hay aquí!

Jacob: Ya te lo dije mamá.

Jane: Pues ¿sabes lo que te digo?

Jacob: ¿Qué?

Jane: Voy a llamar a tus hermanos a ver si quieren alguna de aquí y lo que no quieran lo voy a vender en un mercadillo.

Jacob: ¿Qué?

Jane: Lo que oyes. ¡Ya está bien de tener tanta mierda aquí guardada! y si luego nos sacamos un dinerillo extra pues mejor.

Jacob: Pero ¿Vas a vender todo lo de papá?

Jane: ¡Claro! ... a no ser que tu quieras algo de él.

Jacob: Mamá ¿estás segura?

Jane: Sí me preguntas si quiero tener algo de una persona que me estuvo engañando con un mínimo de 2 mujeres mi respuesta es no y estoy completamente segura.

Jacob: Mamá ...

Jane: ¡Ni mamá ni leches! Ya han pasado más de 2 años de la muerte de tu padre y si tengo todas estas cosas de aquí lo voy a estar recordando para siempre y no quiero.

Jacob: Ya, pero papá no era todo maldad. También habían cosas buenas.

Jane: Por eso os voy a dejar que tú y tus hermanos os llevéis cosas de él. En cuantos termines de almorzar me ayudas a hacer el inventario. que quiero hacer el mercadillo para mañana.

Jacob: Como quieras.

Y entonces Jacob se fue a almorzar.

* * *

Darren seguía trabajando en Comidas Criss cuando Chris entró a su despacho.

Chris: ¿Puedo pasar Sr Presidente? jejejeje.

Darren: Jejeje claro que sí, mi amor ¿que querías?

Chris: Sé que Lea ha estado aquí. ¿Qué tal con ella?

Darren: Pues mal. Estoy enfadado con ella por haberme dejado aquí sólo.

Chris: Me tienes a mi.

Darren: Lo sé pero aún así la empresa no es lo mismo sin ella.

Chris: Pues podrías decírselo mañana en el mercadillo que quiere hacer tu madre.

Darren: ¿Qué mercadillo?

Chris: Al parecer va a vender cosas antiguas tuyas y de tus hermanos. Dice que si quieres algo tuyo que vayas a cogerlo.

Darren: ¿Esta mujer se piensa que tengo tiempo para hacerlo? ¿Es qué no sabe que tengo más trabajo desde que Lea dimitió?

Chris: Si quieres voy yo.

Darren: No, cariño, no hace falta. Además no quiero nada. Lo importante ya lo cogí cuando compré la casa.

Chris: Bueno, sí quieres algo mañana podrás cogerlo en el mercadillo.

Darren: No pienso ir al mercadillo.

Chris: ¿Por qué no?

Darren: Pues porque tengo faena atrasada y aparte no pienso estar en la misma habitación o sitio que Lea.

Chris: Anda cariño, haz el favor de ir. No tienes por qué hablar con ella si quieres.

Darren: Lo siento mi amor pero no voy.

Chris: Como quieras pero yo si que quiero ir.

Darren: Me parece bien.

Chris: Vale, pues sigo con mi trabajo. ¡Hasta luego!

Darren: ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

Lea aprovechó que ya no trabaja para irse a casa de su madre. Allí se fue al jardín y se sentó en una tumbona hasta que llegó Jane.

Jane: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Lea: Descansar un poco ¿no lo ves?

Jane: ¿Y el trabajo?

Lea: ¡Ah! Eso. Ya no trabajo en Comidas Criss. He dimitido.

Jane: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Lea: Mi situación con Ali es insostenible y cómo no puedo echarla ... pues he decido dejar de trabajar durante un tiempo.

Jane: Y ¿Qué ocurre con el bebé?

Lea: Pues resulta que no voy a ser madre porque Amber, la madre biológica ha decidido cambiar de opinión así que como puedes ver mi vida es una puta mierda así que por favor déjame descansar un poco y relajarme que hace mucho tiempo que no tengo unas buenas vacaciones.

Jane: ¡Ya vasta de hacerte la víctima Lea! Mira, comprendo que te sientas tan mal y siento muchísimo que estés así pero no puedes coger esa postura. Mira, por lo pronto me vas a ayudar a hacer el mercadillo que quiero montar aquí mañana. Ya he avisado a algunas vecinas y amigas para que vengan aquí así que me vas a ayudar a hacerlo. Al igual que le he dicho a tus otros hermanos si quieres coger algo tuyo o de tu padre eres libre de hacerlo.

Lea: Pero ¿Vas a vender todas mis cosas?

Jane: Menos lo que tu quieras.

Lea: Vale, te ayudaré un poco con el mercadillo dentro de un rato.

Jane: Está bien.

Entonces Jane se fue y Jacob se vino a donde estaba Lea.

Jacob: ¡Hola!

Lea: ¡Hola!

Jacob: No he podido evitar escuchar vuestra conversación. Lo siento mucho Lea.

Lea: Gracias Jacob.

Jacob: Por cierto ¿No te parece un poco raro que mamá quiera vender todas las cosas de papá?

Lea: La verdad, no. Papá le ha hecho mucho daño y hace más de 2 años que murió papá. Yo creo que es lo que le hace falta para seguir adelante.

Jacob: No sé, no sé. No lo veo muy claro.

Lea: Hazme caso. Fijate yo. Tenia fotos de Amber y las he roto todas y también el informe sobre Amber así me puedo olvidar de ella y de que iba a ser madre dentro de 3 meses.

Jacob: No es lo mismo pero vale.

Lea: Por cierto ¿Vas a cogerte algo de papá?

Jacob: No, sólo voy a coger el mono que me regaló papá.

Lea: ¿Quieres ese estúpido mono? Por unos céntimos tienes uno nuevo.

Jacob: Ya pero es que ese mono me trae buenos recuerdos.

Lea: Pues no te cortes si quieres cogerte algo más yo voy a cogerme unas fotos de papá y la silla de su despacho.

Jacob: Vale. Te dejo descansar un poco.

Lea: ¿Sabes qué? Voy a levantarme para coger las cosas que quiera y me las meto en el coche.

Jacob: Vale.

Y entonces Jacob siguió con el inventario y Lea empezó a coger las cosas que dijo.

* * *

Por su parte Dianna estaba trabajando cuando la llamó su madre.

Dianna: ¿Querías algo, mamá?

Ali: Quería preguntarte si quieres venir a una reunión que tengo con unos proveedores.

Dianna: ¿Estás segura de que quieres que vaya¿ Además te recuerdo que no nos llevamos bien.

Ali: Hija. Quiero cambiar esa situación contigo.

Dianna: ¿Y piensas que por ir a una estúpida reunión voy a cambiar de opinión?

Ali: Así por lo menos conseguirás confiar en mi poco a poco y podremos tener una buena relación.

Dianna: Ese es el problema, mamá. Yo no confío en ti. Me has mentido 2 veces y no con cosas sin importancia.

Ali: Lo sé y te he pedido mil disculpas por ello.

Dianna: Si, dijera por un momento que voy contigo a esa reunión para intentar confiar en ti quiero que me prometas que nunca me vas a volver a mentir.

Ali: Por supuesto. No más mentiras. A partir de ahora sólo te diré la vedad.

Dianna: Está bien, iré a la reunión contigo pero como vuelvas a mentirme te prometo que no volveré a hablarte en mi vida.

Ali: Muchas gracias hija. Te prometo que no te volveré a mentir.

Dianna: De nada.

Y entonces las 2 se fueron a la reunión. Allí estuvieron hablando con los proveedores.

* * *

Por su parte Naya estaba trabajando cuando llamó a Heather.

Naya: ¿Cariño?

Heather: Dime.

Naya: Mi madre va a hacer un mercadillo y va a vender varias cosas de mis hermanos y de mi padre. Había pensado en coger unas muñecas que tengo de cuando era pequeña. Así las podrá tener nuestra hija.

Heather: Me parece genial, cariño. ¿Cuándo es el mercadillo?

Naya: Mañana.

Heather: Vale, ¿Tu madre necesita que la ayudemos?

Naya: Supongo que sí. Voy a llamarla ahora y le voy a decir que me guarde las muñecas. ¡Hasta luego cariño!

Heather: ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

Dianna y Ali terminaron la reunión con los proveedores y éstos se fueron y ellas se pusieron a hablar.

Ali: ¿Te ha gustado?

Dianna: La verdad es que no ha estado mal.

Ali: La verdad es que me ha sorprendido mucho tu actuación. Incluso los proveedores se han sorprendido.

Dianna. Sólo he tenido un poco de suerte.

Ali: No te quites mérito hija. Lo has hecho muy bien.

Dianna: Gracias. Por cierto no se si es mucho pedir pero ¿podemos abrir una botella de vino para celebrar el éxito de la reunión?

Ali: ¡Claro! Además eres mi hija. No tienes que pedírmelo.

Entonces Dianna abrió una botella de vino y empezaron a hablar.

Ali: Entonces ¿qué tal vas con Jacob?

Dianna: Bien, lo cierto es que bien. Me trata muy bien y me quiere mucho.

Ali: No sabes cuanto te envidio.

Dianna: ¿Por qué?

Ali: Porque sales con un hombre que es guapo, inteligente, que te quiere y sobretodo que está disponible.

Dianna: La verdad es en ese sentido tengo suerte.

Ali: Y ¿Cómo es en la cama?

Dianna: ¡Mamá!

Ali: ¿Qué? No es la primera vez que me hablas de sexo.

Dianna: Pues no puedo hablarte de eso porque no lo hemos hecho todavía.

Ali: ¿Y eso? No lo digo con mal sentido.

Dianna: Pues que queremos ir despacio.

Ali: Ya veo.

Dianna: Me ha gustado mucho esta charla.

Ali: Y a mi también. ¿Puedes coger esas carpetas mientras voy a por el coche?

Dianna: Claro.

Entonces Ali se fue de la sala de reuniones y Dianna se dispuso a coger las carpetas cuando vio que en una venía la información de Damian MGinty y cogió esa carpeta y se la guardó y luego se fue de la sala de reuniones.

* * *

Por la tarde Chris se acercó a ayudar a Jane con el mercadillo y allí se encontró con Lea y con Cory.

Chris: ¡Hola!

Lea y Cory: ¡Hola!

Chris: ¿Qué? ¿Ayudando a tu madre?

Lea: Sí.

Entonces Cory sacó una caja que ponía "Cápsula del tiempo de Darren y Lea".

Cory: ¿Qué es esta caja?

Lea: A ver ... ¡Dios! Había olvidado por completo la existencia de esta caja.

Chris: Y ¿de qué va esa caja? ¿que historia tiene?

Lea: Es una cápsula del tiempo que hicimos Darren y yo cuando íbamos al instituto.

Cory: Lo dices como con pena.

Lea: Es que hemos discutido.

Chris: ¿Y no podéis solucionarlo?

Lea: Me temo que no.

Chris: ¡Vamos Lea! Peores discusiones habéis tenido y habéis sido capaces de perdonaros. No os enfadéis por esto.

Lea: Es él el que está enfadado. Yo no.

Chris: Reconoce que está enfadado con razón.

Lea: ¿Estás de su parte? Bueno, que pregunta más tonta.

Chris: No es cuestión de que esté de su parte o no. Sólo sé que a Darren le ha molestado mucho que le dejes sólo frente a Ali. Él me ha dicho que sólo está en la empresa por ti aparte de claro, ganar un sueldo para pagar la hipoteca de la casa.

Lea: Entiendo su postura pero dile a él que no tiene puñetera idea lo que es decirte que vas a ser madre y tener un aborto, hacer un negocio que supuestamente iba a ser perfecto y luego hacer casi desaparecer la empresa, luego estar 5 meses intentando tener un hijo y no poder hacerlo y aún encima cuando decidimos adoptar a un bebé una madre nos elige y a los pocos días cambia de parecer. Cuando le pase algo de eso entonces hablamos.

Chris: Vale, pues se lo diré.

* * *

Al día siguiente Chris se iba a dirigir al mercadillo cuando antes habló con Darren.

Chris: Cariño, aún puedes ir si quieres.

Darren: De verdad que no.

Chris: ¿Sabes? Tu hermana ayer me habló de una cápsula del tiempo que hiciste con ella.

Darren: Me acuerdo de eso. La hicimos en 2º Bachillerato. Hace ya casi una eternidad.

Chris: También me ha dicho que ella siente que te haya dejado sólo con Ali pero quiere que comprendas por lo que ha pasado este último año.

Darren: Lo intentaré pensar. A lo mejor luego me paso si me da tiempo.

Chris. Ok. Darren.

Darren: Dime.

Chris: Te quiero.

Darren: Yo también te quiero.

Y tras eso Chris se fue al mercadillo.

* * *

Empezó el mercadillo y estuvieron vendiendo todas las cosas. Al terminar de venderlo todo. Jane se acercó a Jacob, quien se encargaba de contabilizar lo que habían ganado.

Jane: ¿Qué tal ha ido la venta?

Jacob: Muy bien. Hemos sacado 1500 euros.

Jane: ¿Ves? Hemos vendido cosas innecesarias y ahora tengo 1500 euros.

Jacob. ¿Qué vas a hacer con el dinero?

Jane: No lo sé. Lo dejaré por si tengo algún imprevisto.

Entonces Jane se acercó al antiguo despacho de Ryan y vio que estaba completamente vacío.

Jane: ¡Oh dios mío! Está vacío.

Jacob: ¡Mamá! ¿Estás bien?

Jane: No, no estoy bien. Pensaba que sí vendía todo lo de tu padre dejaría de tener malos recuerdos de él pero aún así sigo teniéndolos.

Jacob: Mamá, es normal tener esos recuerdos. Sé que no es lo mismo pero yo cuando veo una botella o veo drogas tengo esos recuerdos tan malos que pasé y eso forma parte de mí y no los puedo quitar pero lo tuyo estoy más que seguro que algún día de estos verás la cara de papá y no tendrás malos recuerdos de él.

Jane: ¿Estás seguro?

Jacob: No, pero es lo que creo.

Jane: ¿Cuando mi hijo menor se ha convertido tan listo?

Jacob: Siempre lo he sido pero por desgracia estaba borracho o drogado.

Jane: Gracias Jacob.

Jacob: De nada.

Y entonces Jane abrazó a Jacob.

* * *

Por su parte Darren terminó los trabajos pendientes y se fue a casa de Lea.

Darren: ¿Se puede?

Lea: Claro.

Darren: He oído que tienes la cápsula del tiempo que hicimos. Dijimos que no íbamos a desenterrarla hasta que pasaran 10 años.

Lea: Se ve que mamá la desenterró antes. ¿Quieres ver lo que pusimos en ella?

Darren: Vale pero antes quería decirte que te perdono pero que sepas que me haces falta en la empresa.

Lea: Lo sé y lo siento. Yo quizás he sido un poco egoísta pero la verdad es que no puedo más aunque te prometo que si quieres echar a esa mujer cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras.

Darren: ¿Me das un abrazo? No quiero seguir peleado contigo.

Lea: Ni yo tampoco.

Entonces se abrazaron.

Lea: Voy a abrir la caja.

Y la abrió.

Darren. ¿Qué pone?

Lea: A ver ... a ver. Aquí pone que tú ibas a ser presiente de Comidas Criss y que ibas a tener 1 hijo.

Darren: ¡Qué fuerte! Casi acierto.

Lea: Bueno, aún estás a tiempo de tener un bebé.

Darren: Lo siento pero aunque se que quiero ser padre de momento Chris y yo estamos muy bien.

Lea: Vale, como quieras.

Darren: ¿Y tú? ¿Qué pusiste?

Lea: Yo ... puse que iba a crear una empresa y que sería madre. Mi predicción no se cumple de ninguna de las maneras.

Darren: Aún hay tiempo. Además seguro que alguna madre de adopción os escoge a Cory y a ti.

Lea: Gracias. Eso espero.

Darren: Oye ¿Hacemos otra cápsula?

Lea: Vale.

Entonces los 2 se pusieron a escribir las predicciones y tras acabar de escribirlas Lea las enterró en su jardín.

Lea: Vale. Pues hasta dentro de 10 años no se puede abrir. Te dejo la llave para que no la abra.

Darren: Vale. Bueno me voy que voy a comer con Chris. Me alegro mucho de haber hecho las paces.

Lea: Yo también me alegro. ¡Hasta luego!

Darren: ¡Hasta luego!


	6. 3x06

Pasaron unos días desde que Jane hizo el mercadillo. Desde entonces Dianna había estado muy rara porque vio que su madre tenía información de Damian y no le había dicho nada. Jacob se dio cuenta así que decidió preguntarle a Dianna por qué estaba así.

Jacob: ¡Hola!

Dianna: ¡Hola!

Jacob: ¿Podemos hablar?

Dianna: Claro Jacob ¿Qué ocurre?

Jacob: Te he notado muy rara estos días. ¿Va todo bien?

Dianna: Bueno ... es que ... no puedo decírtelo.

Jacob: ¿Es que tu madre te ha hecho o dicho algo?

Dianna: No lo ha hecho ... por ahora.

Jacob: ¿Cómo que por ahora?

Dianna: Vale. Te lo voy a contar pero prométeme que no se lo vas a decir a nadie.

Jacob: Vale.

Dianna: Resulta que mi madre y yo nos llevamos bien ahora y justo cuando estaba empezando a confiar en ella he averiguado que ha investigado sobre Damian y no me ha dicho nada.

Jacob: ¿Qué ha hecho qué?

Dianna: Lo que oyes.

Jacob: Y ¿quieres que no le diga nada a mi familia? ¿Y si tu madre se ha puesto en contacto con él y un día se presenta por mi casa? Lo siento pero tengo que decirle a mi madre que tu madre ha investigado sobre él.

Dianna: Vale pero déjame hablar con mi madre primero. No hay que alarmar a tu madre sin saber lo que planea hacer con esa información.

Jacob: Vale. Luego quedamos para comer y me cuentas que te ha dicho.

Dianna: Está bien. ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

Por su parte Darren y Chris estaban trabajando el Comidas Criss cuando Chris se acercó al despacho de Darren para recordarle lo de la cena con sus padres para mañana.

Chris: Cariño ¿Podemos hablar?

Darren: Estoy algo liado pero vale. ¿Qué quieres?

Chris: Sólo quería recordarte que mañana me cojo el día libre para enseñarles a mis padres la ciudad y que por favor te lo pido sé cordial con ellos.

Darren: Lo intentaré.

Chris: Ah y una cosa. Mi madre me ha pedido si puede darle un autógrafo tu hermana Naya. Es una gran fan de su programa.

Darren: Tranquilo. Luego hablaré con ella.

Chris: Luego prepararemos la casa para que se queden a dormir mañana.

Darren: Vale. Tengo mucho trabajo pero en cuanto acabe te ayudaré.

Chris: Está bien. No te entretengo más. Me voy. Te quiero.

Darren: Y yo a tí.

Y entonces Chris se fue a seguir su trabajo.

* * *

Por su parte Lea estaba desayunando con Cory cuando éste empezó a hablarle sobre la paternidad.

Cory: Cariño.

Lea: Dime.

Cory: Ya sé que a lo mejor no quieres hablar de ello pero tenemos que hablar del hecho de tener un bebé. Hace casi un mes que no nos llama la agencia. Creo que tendríamos que valorar otras opciones.

Lea: ¿Ya te estás rindiendo con la adopción?

Cory: No es eso, cariño. La verdad es que el tema de la adopción lo veo bien pero el problema es que no quiero que cambien de opinión las madres biológicas y nos rompan el corazón siempre.

Lea: Para empezar dudo mucho que nos hagan eso otra vez y aparte ¿qué solución propones? porque yo ya paso de las inyecciones.

Cory: Hablo de una madre de alquiler. Ya sé que es algo caro pero así nos aseguramos de saber que la mujer que escojamos nos va a entregar el bebé porque no tendrá ningún derecho sobre el bebé.

Lea: No sé cariño. Es demasiado caro como bien dices y yo estando en el paro pues no creo que sea la opción más practica.

Cory: Prométeme que lo pensarás al menos.

Lea: Lo haré.

Cory: Me voy a trabajar.

Lea: Está bien. ¡Hasta luego! ¡Que pases un buen día!

Cory: ¡Hasta luego! Igualmente.

Y entonces Cory se fue. En cuanto Cory se fue sonó el teléfono de Lea. Se trataba de Amber, la madre biológica.

Amber: ¿Lea?

Lea: ¿Amber? ¿Eres tú?

Amber: Sí. Ya sé que esto es un poco raro pero ¿podemos quedar a las 12:00 para hablar?

Lea: Vale.

Amber: ¡Genial! Nos vemos en la entrada del hospital a esa hora.

Lea: De acuerdo. ¡Hasta luego!

Amber: ¡Hasta luego!

Y entonces Amber colgó el teléfono. Lea se quedó un poco mosqueada porque no entendía la llamada de Amber.

* * *

Dianna estaba trabajando en Comidas Criss y pensó en la conversación que tuvo con Jacob así que decidió hablar con su madre.

Dianna: Mamá, podemos hablar?

Ali: Claro hija ¿Qué ocurre?

Dianna: Verás no sé cómo decirte muy bien esto ... ¿Sabes lo de Damian McGinty?

Ali: Sí, me lo contó Jane.

Dianna: Y ¿Qué te parece?

Ali: La verdad es que me sorprendió mucho. Al principio no me lo creía pero acabé aceptando que tal vez fuera cierto.

Dianna: Y ¿No piensas averiguar nada? quiero decir ... para comprobar si es cierto.

Ali: Lo cierto es que sí que he hecho.

Dianna: ¿Y?

Ali: Sólo he buscado información sobre él.

Dianna: Y ¿Ya está?

Ali: Sí. Es curioso. La verdad es que me sentía como algo insegura y que me faltaba el control y cuando me dieron la información sobre Damian me dí cuenta de que sólo quería controlar la situación.

Dianna: Entonces ¿no piensas buscarle ni hablar con él?

Ali: No. Si quieres puedes tirarlo a la basura.

Dianna: Gracias.

Ali: ¿Por qué?

Dianna: Por ser sincera. El otro día vi la carpeta con la información de Damian y quería preguntarte por él para saber que no me volvías a mentir.

Ali: Tal y como te dije no te voy a volver a mentir.

Dianna: Bueno mamá. Voy a seguir trabajando.

Ali: Vale. ¡Hasta luego!

Dianna: ¡Hata luego!

* * *

Llegaron las 12 y Lea se acercó al hospital de Leganés para hablar con Amber.

Lea: ¡Hola!

Amber: ¡Hola! Voy a ir algo rápida porque en 1 hora tengo una operación.

Lea: Está bien.

Amber: Sólo quería decirte que tenías razón la última vez que hablamos.

Lea: Claro. Es normal que quieras cambiar de opinión. Estás en tu pleno derecho.

Amber: No me refiero a eso sino a las preguntas que me hiciste. Es decir es normal que tengas dudas porque no nos conocemos de nada y yo tenía que valorar todas las opciones que tenía y ... tengo de darte las gracias por haberlo hecho porque gracias a ti sé que he tomado la decisión correcta.

Lea: Supongo que de nada.

Amber: Lo que quiero decir es que ... ya sé que he cambiado mucho de opinión pero si queréis Cory y tu podéis ser los padres de mi bebé.

Lea: ¿Lo dices en serio?

Amber: Mira, mañana tengo una ecografía a las 11:00. Si queréis podéis pasaros Cory y tu.

Lea: Muy bien pues ya se lo digo yo a Cory. Muchas gracias por volver a confiar en Cory y en mí.

Amber: De nada. Bueno me voy que tengo que prepararme para la operación.

Lea: Está bien. ¡Hasta luego y suerte en la operación!

Amber: Gracias. ¡Hasta luego!

Y entonces Lea se fue hacia el coche y se dirigió a su casa pensando en lo que le dijo Amber.

* * *

Llego la hora de comer y Dianna se fue a su casa y allí le estaba esperando Jacob.

Jacob: ¡Hola!

Dianna: ¡Hola!

Jacob: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho tu madre?

Dianna: Me ha dicho que ha buscado la información pero que lo va a dejar estar. Tan sólo quería tener controlada la situación.

Jacob: Y ¿Tú la crees?

Dianna: Pues ... sí. Es decir no le he sacado el tema y me lo ha confesado.

Jacob: Dianna te quiero mucho pero a veces eres muy ingenua ¿te crees de verdad que tu madre no va a buscar a Damian?

Dianna: Pues no veo por qué no tengo que creerla.

Jacob: Mira, ponte que tengas razón y que tu madre no quiera buscar a Damian ahora pero ¿y si dentro de 1 mes quiere buscarlo y mi familia no se entera?

Dianna: Yo confío en ella y no te preocupes que si mi madre planeara algo te avisaría.

Jacob: No lo entiendes Dianna. Mi madre quiere dejar el tema tranquilo. Tu madre no tiene nada que ver con el tema.

Dianna: Perdona pero tu hermana Lea tampoco dejo el tema tranquilo cuando se enteró que podía ser tu hermana.

Jacob: Pero ahí estábamos los 2 interesados. Aquí ella no tiene nada que ver.

Dianna: El problema lo tiene tu madre porque fue la que le dijo a mi madre de la existencia de Damian. Si mi madre sintiera la necesidad de conocerlo sería por culpa de tu madre.

Entonces los 2 se acercaron el uno al otro y empezaron a besarse hasta que al final acabaron haciendo el amor. Tras hacerlo Dianna y Jacob siguieron con la conversación.

Dianna: ¡Dios! No sé cómo hemos estado tanto tiempo sin hacerlo.

Jacob: La verdad es que tienes razón. Ya ni me acuerdo de qué estábamos discutiendo.

Dianna: ¿Sabes qué? Creo que tengo una idea ...

Jacob: Es que el problema no lo tenemos nosotros porque entre tu y yo a mi me la suda este Damian.

Dianna: A mi también por eso vamos a hacer mi plan y que las personas que realmente tienen que discutir ese tema que lo discutan. No vamos a permitir que nadie intente estropear nuestra relación por problemas ajenos a nosotros.

Jacob: Vale. Yo hablaré con mi madre.

Dianna: Y yo con la mía. ¡Hasta luego!

Jacob: ¿No quieres quedarte un poco más?

Dianna. Sabes que sí pero tengo que comer e irme al trabajo.

Jacob: ¿Quieres que prepare un sándwich?

Dianna: Vale.

Y entonces Jacob le preparó el sándwich y después se fue a Comidas Criss.

* * *

Llegó la noche y Cory volvió del trabajo y entonces Lea le comentó lo de la llamada de Amber.

Lea: Cariño.

Cory: Dime.

Lea: Esta mañana me ha llamado Amber.

Cory: ¿La madre biológica?

Lea: Sí.

Cory: ¿Qué quería?

Lea: Decía que quería que volviéramos a ser los padres de su bebé.

Cory: ¿Qué? ... ¿Qué le has dicho?

Lea: Creo que debemos de darle una oportunidad.

Cory: Mira cariño no es por nada pero esa mujer está cambiando de parecer cada 2 por 3. Pienso que deberíamos de pensar en otras opciones.

Lea: Cariño. El problema es que yo si que quiero ser la madre de ese bebé.

Cory: Puedo entender eso pero no quiero que te arriesgues a esta opción sólo porque de repente esté disponible.

Lea: Yo esto lo veo como una señal de que debemos tener el bebé de Amber. Mañana tiene una ecografía y pienso ir.

Cory: Yo no lo veo tan claro.

Lea: Está iré yo sóla. Le diré que estás trabajando.

Y tras eso se pusieron a cenar.

* * *

Al día siguiente Chris y Darren se despertaron como de costumbre y empezaron a hablar sobre el día de hoy.

Chris: Cariño me voy a ir a recoger a mis padres. ¿Tienes la foto de Naya?

Darren: No, iré ahora a por ella.

Chris: Vale. En cuanto los recoja vamos a ir a un museo y luego les enseñaré un poco la ciudad. Por favor te lo pido a las 9 te quiero en Breadstix.

Darren: Allí estaré cariño.

Chris: Bueno, pues me voy.

Darren: ¡Suerte con tus padres!

Chris: Gracias ¡Hasta luego!

Darren: ¡Hasta luego!

Y entonces se fue a recoger a sus padres mientras Darren se fue a casa de Naya.

Darren: ¡Hola!

Naya: ¡Hola hermanito! ¿Qué tal va todo?

Darren: Bien. Hoy vienen mis suegros a cenar.

Naya: ¿Los mismos que no fueron a la boda?

Darren: Los mismos.

Entonces Heather se incorporó a la conversación.

Heather: ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Darren: ¡Casi se me olvida! Naya es que resulta que la madre de Chris es muy fan tuyo. Quiere un autógrafo tuyo.

Naya: Claro. Ahora te lo doy.

Heather: No es por nada pero ¿de verdad tienes ganas de ver a tus suegros sabiendo que no fueron a tu boda?

Darren: Francamente, no pero es lo que Chris quiere así que me aguantaré esta noche.

Heather: Osea que va a ver un ambiente hostil en la cena.

Darren: Podría haberlo. Depende de como se comporten.

Naya: Tengo una idea ¿Por qué no os acompañamos? Seguro que así la cosa estará menos tensa ya que tu suegra es una fan mía.

Darren: ¿Sabes qué? Es una idea buenísima.

Naya: Genial. ¿Dónde vais a cenar y a qué hora?

Darren: A las 9 en Breadstix.

Naya: Pues allí estaremos.

Darren: Vale. Me voy a trabajar. ¡Hasta luego!

Naya y Heather: ¡Hasta luego!

Y entonces Darren se fue a Comidas Criss con el autógrafo de Naya.

* * *

Llegaron las 10 y Cory aún estaba indeciso con lo de Amber así que llamó a Jacob.

Cory: ¿Jacob?

Jacob: Dime.

Cory: Soy yo Cory.

Jacob: Dime.

Cory: Uff es que estoy en un dilema.

Jacob: ¿Qué ocurre?

Cory: Te voy a contar la situación y luego quiero que me digas que es lo que harías si te pasara a ti.

Jacob: Ok.

Cory: Pues resulta que Amber nos dijo que íbamos a ser los padres de su bebé, luego Lea le hizo muchas preguntas y cambió de opinión y ayer llamó a Lea y le dijo que volvía a querer que fuéramos los padres de su bebé ¿Tú que harías?

Jacob: No lo sé. Seguramente intentaría hacer lo que me dicte el corazón. ¿A ti que te dice?

Cory: Por un lado quiero creerla pero por otro ha cambiado mucho de opinión.

Jacob: ¿Y Lea? ¿Qué piensa ella?

Entonces Cory se quedó pensando un segundo y entonces cogió el coche y se fue al hospital de Leganés para ver la ecografía del bebé.

Amber: Me alegro mucho de volváis a confiar en mi. Os prometo que os daré al bebé. No me volveré a echar atrás.

Cory: Lo importante es que tengamos ese final feliz para todos.

Lea: Ni yo misma lo podría haber dicho mejor.

* * *

Pasó el resto del día normal y corriente y llegó las 21:00 y allí estaban en Breadstix Chris con sus padres.

Darren: ¡Buenas noches suegros!

Karyn y Tim: ¡Buenas noches!

Darren: ¿Os ha gustado todo lo que habéis visto?

Karyn: Sí.

Darren: Suegra, vuestro hijo me ha dicho que es muy fan de mi hermana Naya así que si no te importa le he pedido que nos acompañara para cenar.

Karyn: ¿Lo dices en serio? Muchas gracias.

Darren: De nada.

Entonces se sentaron todos a cenar y empezaron a hablar.

Karyn: Esta mesa, no sé hay algo en ella que no me gusta.

Darren: Yo la veo bien.

Entonces Naya se dio cuenta de que Karyn estaba intentando meterse con Darren por la mesa y decidió ayudarle a Darren.

Naya: Yo la veo perfecta. Está justo en el medio. No está ni muy lejos del baño ni de la salida.

Karyn: Si lo dice Naya seguro que será cierto.

Heather intentó amenizar un poco la conversación y sacó el tema del bebé.

Heather: Llevo un par días que el bebé no para de darme patadas ¿es normal eso señora Colfer?

Karyn: Depende del bebé ¿De cuánto estás querida?

Heather: 7 meses y medio.

Karyn: Ya queda poco para que nazca el bebé. ¿Habéis pensado nombres?

Heather: Tenemos alguno pero no hemos decidido ninguno.

Karyn: ¿Qué nombres tenéis en mente?

Naya: Pues a mi me gustan Paige y Anna.

Heather: A mi me gustan Vanessa y Spencer. Pero no sabemos todavía nada.

Karyn: Me gustan esos nombres.

Naya: Y vosotros chicos qué ¿Os animáis a adoptar a algún bebé?

Darren: De momento estamos bien.

Chris: Sí pero más adelante sí que lo haremos.

Karyn: No me parece adecuado que hagáis eso.

Darren: ¿Por qué? Vamos suéltalo. Es porque somos 2 hombres ¿verdad?

Karyn: ...

Darren: Mire señora Colfer hasta aquí he llegado. Había prometido a su hijo que iba a intentar comportarme bien con ustedes porque a su hijo le importaba pero me es imposible seguir así. Chris y yo os hemos tratado lo mejor posible y lo único que has hecho desde que has llegado aquí es meterte conmigo. ¡Ala! Ya lo he dicho.

Karyn: ...

Chris: ...

Naya: La verdad es que mi hermano tiene razón.

Karyn: Lo siento mucho.

Naya: Además respondiéndole a lo que ha dicho Heather y yo vamos a criar este bebé solas y no va a pasar nada malo.

Karyn: Lo siento muchísimo de verdad. No quería decir eso. Estoy segura de que 2 hombres podéis criar a un bebé.

Darren: Disculpas aceptadas. Yo ... siento haberte gritado.

Karyn: Me lo merecía.

Tras eso se fueron a casa de Darren y se fueron directos a dormir. Al día siguiente Karyn se acercó a Darren para hablar del tema de la cena.

Karyn: Lo que dije en la cena lo dije muy en serio Darren. Algún día seréis muy buenos padres cuando decidáis serlos.

Darren: Gracias.

Karyn: Ayer en la cena me dí cuenta de una cosa.

Darren: ¿De qué?

Karyn: De que quieres muchísimo a mi hijo. Sé que si hubiera sido al revés ni lo hubiera intentado. Sé que tenemos nuestras diferencias pero me gustaría que de vez en cuando pudiéramos cenar tranquilamente.

Darren: Mientras sepamos comportarnos me parece bien.

Karyn: Muchas gracias por todo.

Darren: De nada.

Entonces Tim se acercó a Karyn y ambos se fueron al aeropuerto. Cuando se fueron de casa de Darren y Chris Chris empezó a hablarle a Darren sobre la cena del día anterior.

Chris: Bueno. Al final no ha sido tan desastre.

Darren: Creo que hemos logrado una cosa muy importante con la cena de ayer.

Chris: Sí.

Darren: Siento mucho que le gritara a tu madre.

Chris: Yo no lo hice porque es mi madre pero se lo merecía totalmente.

Darren: Pero aún así no debería de haberlo hecho.

Chris: Te quiero muchísimo Darren Criss.

Darren: Yo también te quiero Chris.

* * *

Por su parte Dianna y Jacob continuaron con su plan que tenían previsto. Cada uno de ellos cogió a sus respectivas madres y las llevaron a una cafetería para hablar de Damian.

Jane: Pero ¿Esto qué es?

Ali: Creo que hemos caído en su trampa.

Jacob: Mirad. Las 2 tenéis que hablar de Damian. Mamá Ali ha buscado información sobre Damian ..

Dianna: Y creemos que las 2 tenéis que hablar sobre él porque a nosotros nos da igual y no queremos que nos afecte para nada así que hablad del tema.

Y entonces Dianna y Jacob se fueron y Ali y jane empezaron a hablar.

Jane: Así que has investigado a Damian.

Ali: Sí.

Jane: Y ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Ali: Pues de momento nada pero a lo mejor decido hacer algo.

Jane: Siempre haces lo mismo. Intentas meterte en la vida de los demás. Deja a Damian en paz. El no es parte de tu familia.

Ali: Ya pero tu me lo has introducido.

Jane: Si yo no quiero saber nada de él no lo busques.

Ali: Bueno. Como te he dicho por ahora no pienso hacer nada pero tal vez mañana decida cambiar de opinión.

Jane: Me das pena. Tienes tanta envidia de mi y de mi familia que necesitas meterte en mi familia como sea.

Ali: Perdona pero vosotros os metisteis en la mía cuando fuisteis a hablar con Dianna, que por cierto resulto no ser hija de tu marido.

Jane: Mejor no seguir discutiendo.

Ali: Si, será mejor no hacerlo. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer. ¡Hasta luego Jane!

Jane: ¡Hasta luego Ali!

* * *

Nota de autor:

Se sobreentiende que el fic está basado en Brothers & Sisters y como la acción transcurre en Estados Unidos allí lo de la madre del alquiler es legal. Mi fic se sobreentiende que se desarrolla en Madrid (España) y aquí creo que es ilegal pero en mi fic lo hago como si fuera legal.


	7. 3x07

Habían pasado unos días desde que Ali y Jane tuvieron la conversación sobre Damian. Jane se había quedado mosqueada porque no se fiaba de Ali. Pensaba que ella podía ir a verle y ponerles en su contra así que habló con Jacob para intentar convencerlo de que vayan a hacerle una visita.

Jane: Así que es por eso que te estoy pidiendo que vayas conmigo a Ciudad Real. Para asegurarnos de que Ali no habla con él primero antes que nosotros.

Jacob: Lo siento mamá pero yo no quiero ir a verle. Tengo planes con Dianna y aunque no los tuviera no quiero saber nada de él. Además puedes ir allí sola.

Jane: Es que necesito a alguien que me acompañe.

Jacob: Pues ese no voy a ser yo. Lo siento mamá. Me voy.

Jane: Como quieras.

Entonces Jacob se fue de su casa y entro Naya.

Naya: ¡Hola mamá!

Jane: ¡Hola! ¿Qué te pasa?

Naya: Pues que he cogido vacaciones y estoy algo aburrida. Hecho de menos resolver conflictos porque soy muy buena resolviéndolos.

Jane: Y ¿Heather? ¿No te vas con ella a algún sitio?

Naya: Pues me temo que no puedo porque ella tiene que trabajar.

Jane: Bueno, si quieres puedes acompañarme a hacer unos recados ...

Naya: Vale.

Jane: Pues súbete al coche que nos vamos.

Entonces las 2 subieron al coche y se fueron a Ciudad Real.

Naya: Mamá, por enésima vez ¿A qué hemos venido a Ciudad Real?

Jane: Es que hay un puesto de verduras muy barato y están muy buenas.

Naya. ¿En serio? ¿Prefieres recorer 200 kilometros para comprarte unas verduras?

Jane: Está bien. Te he mentido. Vamos a ir conocer a tu hermano.

Naya: ¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué me has mentido?

Jane: Pues porque he pensado que si te decía la verdad no ibas a venir conmigo. Además antes de irnos me has dicho que eres muy buena resolviendo conflictos y este es uno de ellos.

Naya: Me parece increíble que me hagas esto. Entonces ¿a dónde nos vamos?

Jane: Oh ¿Me acompañas entonces?

Naya: Por supuesto que sí madre. Estoy a 200 kilómetros de mi casa y sin coche aparte de éste.

Jane: Lo siento mucho.

Y entonces las 2 se subieron al coche y se fueron a buscar la calle donde vivía Damian.

* * *

Por su parte Lea estaba desayunando con Cory. Ella estaba nerviosa porque el día anterior la habían llamado para una entrevista.

Cory: Cariño ¿Estás nerviosa para la entrevista?

Lea: La verdad es que demasiado. Necesito este trabajo. Ahora que Amber nos ha escogido y en menos de 3 meses vamos a ser padres necestiamos ingresos.

Cory: Yo te veo muy preparada. ¿Cómo has dicho que se llama la empresa?

Lea: Greenatopia. Es una empresa ecológica. Acaba de empezar pero en la oferta ponía que el horario era muy flexible, incluso podría trabajar desde casa así que podría cuidar del bebé y el sueldo está muy bien.

Cory: Pues mucha suerte yo me tengo que ir a trabajar. Luego me cuentas qué tal.

Lea: Lo haré.

Entonces Cory se fue a trabajar y Lea se fue al lugar de la entrevista.

Lea: ¡Buenos días!

Kyle: ¡Buenos días!

Ethan: ¡Buenos días!

Kyle: Bueno, me llamo Kyle y este es mi compañero Ethan. Entre los 2 acabamos de crear Greenatopia. ¿Sabes un poco cuál es el objetivo de esta empresa?

Lea: En la oferta ponía que sois una empresa ecológica pero no especificaba nada más.

Kyle: Pues Greenatopia es una empresa muy parecida a trivago o rastreator solo que adaptado a los productos. Por ejemplo. La página no está terminada pero la idea sería que en el buscador tú pones el producto que sea y pones en que región vas a comprarlo y automáticamente la página te dice dónde está el producto más ecólogico.

Lea: Suena bastante bien. Muy ambicioso.

Ethan: La verdad es que sí. Hemos puesto casi todos nuestros ahorros en la empresa.

Lea: Y ¿exáctamente cuál sería mi función en la empresa?

Kyle: Serías la ejecutiva de la empresa. Te encargarías de los papeleos y demás mientras Ethan y yo estaríamos con la página web.

Lea: En la oferta pone que puedo trabajar en mi propia casa ¿es eso cierto?

Kyle: Si y no, me explico. Tú puedes trabajar en casa siempre que quieras pero si hay alguna reunión pues ...

Lea: Ajá, entiendo.

Ethan: ¿Sigues interesada en el puesto?

Lea: Sí.

Ethan: Mira Lea. Estamos haciendo más entrevistas. Si tienes alguna duda más puedes llamarnos a este teléfono. E días te diremos si te cogemos o no. Sentimos haberte recibido aquí pero es que estamos de mudanza y no queríamos que vieras el desorden.

Lea: No pasa nada. Muchas gracias por todo. ¡Hasta luego!

Kyle y Ethan: De nada. ¡Hasta luego!

Y entonces Lea se fue y Kyle y Ethan siguieron discutiendo.

Kyle: ¿Por qué no la has contratado?

Ethan: Hay que valorar más candidatas.

Kyle: Dudo mucho que encontremos a alguien con ese currículum y quiera trabajar aquí.

Ethan: Bueno, pues luego la llamaremos.

* * *

Dianna, por su parte estaba trabajando cuando Jacob fue a visitarla.

Jacob: ¡Hola!

Dianna: ¡Hola! ¿Y eso que has venido hasta aquí?

Jacob: Es que esta mañana se me ha olvidado decirte que hoy hace 6 meses que dejé de tomar drogas y van a hacerme un pequeño homenaje.

Dianna: Y quieres que vaya ¿no?

Jacob: Sí, me haría mucha ilusión.

Dianna: Tranquilo que allí estaré.

Jacob: Vale, pues te dejo con lo que estés haciendo.

Dianna: ¡Un momento! ¿van a ir tus hermanos?

Jacob: No. No les he dicho nada. Sólo quiero que vayas tu.

Dianna: ¿Por qué no les has dicho nada?

Jacob: Porque no quiero que Lea y Darren monten una escenita.

Dianna: Vale. Como quieras. No les diré a nadie nada.

Jacob: ¡Hasta luego!

Dianna: ¡Hasta luego!

Entonces Jacob se fue de Comidas Criss y en cuanto se fue Dianna fue al despacho de Darren.

Dianna: ¡Hola Darren!

Darren: ¡Hola!

Dianna: Escucha. Hoy hace 6 meses que Jacob dejo de drogarse y le van a hacer un homenaje. He pensado que podríamos ir a verle.

Darren: Claro.

Dianna: Pero una cosa. Se sobreentiende que yo no te he dicho nada ¿vale?

Darren: Vale.

Dianna: Bueno. Voy a seguir con lo mío.

Darren: De acuerdo.

Tras la conversación Dianna iba a volver a su puesto de trabajo cuando se cruzó con Chris.

Dianna: ¡Hola!

Chris: ¡Hola!

Dianna: Oye una pregunta ¿Lea y Darren se llevan bien?

Chris: Bueno el otro día se reconciliaron pero no sé si podrían volver a discutir ¿Por qué lo dices?

Dianna: Por nada.

Chris: Vamos. Se nota que es por algo. Ya puedes ir diciéndomelo. Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.

Dianna: Bueno. Supongo que Darren te lo contará luego. Es que resulta que hoy hace 6 meses que Jacob dejó de drogarse y le van a hacer un homenaje. Jacob me ha dicho que no quería que fuera ninguno de sus hermanos porque no quería que Darren y Lea discutieran en plena reunión.

Chris: Bueno, por eso no te preocupes. No creo que lo hagan. Voy a hablar luego con ella y se lo digo.

Dianna: Vale pero se sobreentiende que no te lo he dicho yo.

Chris: Tranquila.

Dianna: ¡Hasta luego!

Chris: ¡Hasta luego!

Y entonces cada uno se fue a su puesto de trabajo.

* * *

Por su parte Naya y Jane llegaron a casa de Damian.

Naya: Bueno y ¿qué piensas hacer? Me refiero a la estrategia.

Jane: Pues no lo sé. Tú eres la experta en conflictos.

Naya: ¡Madre! Me parece muy fuerte que te hayas decidido ir a visitarle y no tengas un plan.

Jane: Bueno, pues voy a tocar el timbre y a ver qué pasa.

Entonces Jane tocó el timbre y no salía nadie a responder.

Naya: Mamá ¿es que no has quedado con él tal siquiera?

Jane: Sí, hija. Le he llamado y le he dicho "Hola soy Jane creo que tu mujer se acostó con mi marido y se quedó embarazada de Damian ¿Quedamos para tomar un café?

Naya: Vale. Tienes razón. Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Jane: Pues esperar hasta que vuelvan de lo que quiera que estén haciendo.

Entonces se esperaron 5 minutos y entonces un perro se acercó a Jane.

Jane: ¡Quita chucho!

Inmediatamente vino un hombre y cogió al perro.

George: Lo siento mucho señora.

Jane: No pasa nada.

George: No sois de por aquí ¿verdad?

Naya: No.

Jane: Estamos esperando a Damian McGinty.

George: ¿En serio? Porque yo soy su padre. ¿De qué conocen a mi hijo?

Naya: Bueno, verá ... nosotros no conocemos a su hijo personalmente ...

Jane: Lo que mi hija quiere decir es que ... ¡dios! Es que no sé como decir esto. Está bien. El caso es que recientemente hemos descubierto que mi marido conocía a su mujer Connie y estamos casi seguros de que mi marido tuvo una aventura con su mujer.

George: ¡Serán sinvergüenzas! Osea ¿Cómo os atrevéis a venir hasta aquí para decirme algo cómo eso sin que mi mujer pueda defenderse?

Jane: Lo siento mucho George pero es así.

Naya: Verá mi padre tenía una empresa y había una cuenta en la que estaban las iniciales de todos mis hermanos y la última era una D. Esa D es de Damian. Lo sé porque mi hermana Lea tuvo una reunión con Doug hace tiempo y le comentó que una amiga suya había muerto. Se trataba de Connie y lo raro es que mi padre tenía una foto de Damian.

Entonces Naya cogió de su bolso la foto y se la enseñó.

George: Esto no prueba nada. Lo siento pero les voy a pedir que abandonen mi propiedad.

Jane: ¿De verdad que no le suena el nombre de Ryan Criss?

George: ¡He dicho que se vayan!

Y entonces se fueron hasta una cafetería.

Naya: Bueno, al menos lo hemos intentado.

Jane: ¿Tenías aquí la foto de Damian?

Naya: Sí, me hice una copia. Bueno y ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Jane: Vamos a comer algo y luego nos iremos.

* * *

Lea estaba comiendo en su casa cuando Chris se acercó para hacerle una visita.

Chris: ¡Hola!

Lea: ¡Hola!

Chris: Te cuento. Ahora en la tarde van a hacerle un homenaje a Jacob porque hace 6 meses que dejó de drogarse y Dianna quiere que todos vayamos.

Lea: ¡Guau! ¿Ya hace 6 meses? Vale pues allí estaré.

Chris: Prométeme que no vas a discutir con mi marido.

Lea: Tranquilo que no lo haré.

Chris: Por cierto se te echa de menos en la empresa. ¿No te has planteado volver?

Lea: Lo siento pero de momento no. Mientras siga esa mujer allí intentaré evitarlo.

Chris: Hablas como si tuvieras que volver ... ¿Ocurre algo?

Lea: No quiero decir nada a nadie pero el caso es que Amber me llamó y ahora nos quiere dar al bebé y claro pues voy a necesitar el dinero.

Chris: Me alegro mucho por ti. Si necesitas dinero ¿por qué no vuelves a la empresa?

Lea: Esta mañana he tenido una entrevista de trabajo. La empresa se llama Greenatopia. El sueldo está muy bien y aún encima puedo trabajar desde casa.

Chris: Eso suena bien pero ¿es que no te han cogido?

Lea: Pues no. En la entrevista habían 2 chicos. A uno parece que le he gustado para el puesto al otro no lo sé.

Chris: Si de verdad te gusta ese trabajo deberías de hacer algo para impresionar al que no le has gustado tanto.

Lea: ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Voy a hacer algo para impresionarle y esta tarde me presento en su oficina.

Chris: Bueno. Me voy a comer que luego tengo que ayudar a Darren con los informes.

Lea: Vale. ¡Hasta luego!

Chris: ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

Por su parte Naya y Jane terminaron de comer y cuando iban a subir al coche para volver a Madrid apareció George.

George: ¡Esperad un momento!

Jane: ¡George! Dime.

George: He estado dándole vueltas y me he acordado de que poco antes de que mi mujer se quedara embarazada quedaba con un empresario. No me acuerdo si se trataba de tu marido o no. Por otra parte sé que Damian es muy distinto de sus hermanos. Él siempre se ha cuestionado por qué era distinto a ellos y puede que esto sea la causa.

Jane: Entiendo George.

George: Voy a hacer una cosa. Voy a contarle a Damian que habéis estado aquí y le voy a contar todo lo que pasó. Él va a ser quien decida qué es lo que va a hacer. Espero que lo enredáis.

Jane: ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Hasta hace poco mis 4 hijos y yo nos habíamos planteado si debíamos decíroslo o no así que lo más justo es que sea él quien decida lo que quiera hacer.

Naya: Además, decida lo que decida lo entenderemos y lo respetaremos.

Jane: Este es el número de teléfono de mi casa con su dirección y todo. Por si decidís si queréis conocernos.

George: Gracias.

Jane: De verdad George que lo siento mucho. Ojala esta situación no hubiera ocurrido.

George: Bueno. Al menos sé que no voy a vivir una mentira a partir de ahora.

Naya: Si nos disculpas nos tenemos que ir porque nos esperan 200 kilómetros.

George: Bueno. ¡Hasta luego!

Naya y Jane: ¡Hasta luego!

Y entonces se subieron al coche y volvieron a casa.

* * *

Llegó la tarde y empezó el homenaje a Jacob.

Antes de que empezaran se reunieron Darren, Chris, Lea, Heather y Dianna.

Dianna: Heather ¿y Naya y Jane?

Heather: Pues esta mañana se ha ido temprano. He intentado llamarla pero no me lo coge.

Lea: Cory está trabajando.

Darren: Yo he llamado a mamá y no me lo coge.

Dianna: Esto es muy raro.

Chris: Lea ¿Me has hecho caso en lo que te dije?

Lea: Sí. Aquí tengo un informe y se los voy a entregar.

Dianna: ¿Qué informe?

Lea: Es que esta mañana he tenido una entrevista y tengo la sensación de que a uno de los que entrevistaba no le caigo demasiado bien y por eso les he hecho este informe, para impresionarlos.

Dianna: Ya veo ..

Darren: Chicas, deberíamos de entrar.

Y entonces entraron y empezó el homenaje.

Doris: ¡Buenas tardes a todos! Hoy es un día muy especial porque hoy hace 6 meses que Jacob dejó de drogarse. Por favor Jacob. Dí unas palabras.

Jacob: ¡Buenas tardes! (Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban casi todos sus hermanos) ¡Dios! Estáis aquí casi todos. El caso es que soy Jacob y soy un adicto.

Todos los adictos: ¡Hola Jacob!

Jacob: El caso es que hace 1 año y medio tuve problemas con las drogas pero por suerte mi familia me llevo a una clínica de desintoxicación. Logré curarme de mi adicción pero por desgracia volví a caer porque tuve un accidente y tenía que tomarme unas drogas para el dolor. El caso es que gracias a mis hermanos y a mi novia he conseguido salir adelante y quería darles las gracias a ellos. Muchas gracias. ¡Ya está!

Doris: ¡Muy bien Jacob! Aquí te entrego una chapa como que llevas 6 meses sin drogas. Espero que sigas así mucho tiempo.

Jacob: Gracias.

Entonces todos aplaudieron y se fueron .

* * *

Tras el homenaje Lea se fue al lugar donde ponía la tarjeta de la entrevista. Lea estaba sorprendida porque el lugar no era el que se esperaba pero de todas formas fue allí y tocó el timbre.

Ethan: ¿Vas tú Kyle? Seguro que es el de la pizza.

Entonces Kyle abrió y era Lea.

Lea: Pero ¿qué cojones es esto? ¿esta es vuestra oficina?

Kyle: Esto tiene una explicación.

Lea: Me gustaría oírla porque esto parece un timo en toda la regla. ¿La oferta es seria?

Kyle: El caso es que como te hemos dicho esta mañana nos hemos gastado nuestros ahorros en la página web por lo que no nos podemos permitir tener una oficina y la oferta es totalmente seria.

Lea: Entonces lo de mi sueldo ...

Kyle. Te pagaremos en cuanto esté en marcha la página web.

Lea: Y ¿podré trabajar en casa?

Kyle: Sí. ¿Quieres trabajando con nosotros? La decisión es tuya.

Lea: Bien. De momento voy a aceptarla pero os advierto de que si me sale algo mejor lo dejo.

Kyle: Lo entenderemos pefectamente ¿verdad Ethan?

Ethan: Si.

Lea: Bien. Pues mañana quedamos en mi casa que al menos es más grande que esto y podréis trabajar mejor.

Kyle: Vale. A las 9 estaremos en tu casa.

Lea: Mientra tanto os he traído un informe con los posibles beneficios que podría obtener la empresa si todo va bien. Podéis echarle un vistazo.

Kyle: Lo haremos.

Lea: Bien. ¡Hasta mañana!

Kyle y Ethan: ¡Hasta mañana!

Y entonces Lea se fue casa de Kyle y Ethan.

* * *

Heather volvió a su casa y allí se encontró con Naya.

Heather: ¡Hola cariño! ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?

Naya: ¡Hola! No te lo vas a creer.

Heather: Cuenta.

Naya: Pues resulta que mi madre me ha "secuestrado" y me ha llevado hasta Ciudad Real para conocer a Damian.

Heather: ¡Qué me dices! y ¿Cómo es el?

Naya: No lo hemos conocido pero sin embargo a su padre sí. Le hemos dado el número de teléfono de mi madre así como la dirección de mi madre. Ahora todo depende de Damian.

Heather. ¿Tú quieres conocerle?

Naya: La verdad. Sí que tengo ganas pero es él quien lo tiene que decir. Por cierto no le digas a nadie nada. Y ¿por qué tengo tanta llamada perdida?

Heather: Vale, no se lo diré a nadie. Pues te he estado llamando porque hoy hacía 6 meses que Jacob no se droga y le han hecho un homenaje.

Naya: Siento habérmelo perdido.

Heather: No pasa nada.

Naya: ¿Tienes hambre?

Heather: Me apetece una pizza.

Naya: Vale. Pues voy a pedir una.

Entonces Naya llamó a una pizzeria y cenaron tranquilamente.


	8. 3x08

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde la visita de Jane y Naya a la casa de George. Damian no había dado señales de vida y los Criss continuaban sus vidas tranquilamente.

Un buen día llamó Naya a Darren.

Darren: ¿Naya? ¿Qué ocurre?

Naya: Verás es que quería pedirte un pequeño favor.

Darren: ¿De qué se trata?

Naya: Heather y yo vamos a comprar cosas para el bebé y como Heather no puede cargar peso quería que me acompañaras.

Darren: Me pides un imposible Naya. Estoy liadísimo. Llama a Jacob que seguro que puede ayudarte.

Naya: ¿Tan líado estás en la emrpesa?

Darren: Sí. Lo quiero dejar todo preparado para pasado mañana cuando me vaya con Chris a pasar las pascuas.

Naya: ¿Cómo te vas con Chris? ¿No te quedas en casa de mamá?

Darren: No. Espera un momento. ¿Es que tu tampoco?

Naya: Pensaba irme con mis suegros.

Darren: Y ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado mamá?

Naya: Esto ... no se lo he dicho. ¿Y tú qué? ¿qué te ha dicho?

Darren: Tampoco se lo he dicho.

Naya: ¡Venga ya! Tienes que decírselo.

Darren: Y tu también.

Naya: Espera un momento. No nos precipitemos. Estoy segura de que al menos Jacob o Lea podrán ir a la cena con mamá. Voy a decirle a Heather que llame a Jacob. ¡Heather! Llama a Lea y pon el manos libres.

Heather: Vale.

Entonces Heather llamó a Jacob.

Jacob: ¿Heather? ¿Qué quieres?

Naya: Jacob somos nosotros, tus hermanos. Escucha ¿qué planes tienes para las pascuas?

Antes de que contestara Jacob se oye una voz en el fondo. Se trataba de Dianna.

Dianna: ¿Quién es?

Jacob: Son mis hermanos (en voz baja). Esto voy a ir con mi suegra.

Naya: ¡Oh dios! ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado mamá?

Jacob: No lo sabe. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Naya: ¿Lo has oído Darren?

Darren: Sí.

Naya: Pues me temo que aquí estamos haciendo planes para las pascuas y ninguno se lo ha dicho a mamá.

Jacob: ¿Y Lea?

Darren: No lo sabemos. Ahora la vamos a llamar. Mira lo siento Jacob pero tienes que quedarte con mamá.

Jacob: ¿Qué dices?

Darren: Eres el hermano pequeño y como tal tienes que quedarte con mamá.

Naya: Tienes razón Darren.

Jacob: Perdonand pero vosotros tampoco se lo habéis dicho a mamá así que vosotros también podríais quedaros con ella.

Darren: Yo estoy casado con Chris y siempre he estado en todas las vacaciones con mamá. ¡Ya es hora de que me vaya con mi marido a solas!

Naya: Yo tengo hecha la reserva en el hotel. No puedo cancelarla.

Jacob: ...

Entonces se oyó a Dianna.

Dianna: Trae para acá Jacob.

Y cogió el móvil y empezó a hablar.

Dianna: Mirad Criss. Yo hace muchísimo tiempo que no me llevo bien con mi madre y ahora por fin me llevo bien y quiero pasar estas pascuas con ella así que aunque no tengamos reservas o estemos casados nos da igual. Total, no sabemos nada de Lea. Llamádla.

Darren: Voy a llamarla pero como no pueda os toca a vosotros. ¡Chris llama a Lea y pon el manos libres!

Chris: Vale.

Entonces Chris llamó a Lea.

Lea: ¿Chris? ¿Qué ocurre?

Chris: Escucha ¿qué planes tienes para las pascuas?

Lea: Pues me temo que mi marido trabaja y yo también voy a trabajar.

Chris: ¿Lo has oído cariño?

Darren: Sí.

Lea: ¡Un momento! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Darren: Estamos teneiendo una teleconferencia Criss.

Lea: Vale y ¿por qué la estamos teniendo?

Chris: Resulta que todos tus hermanos han hecho planes para pascuas y no han avisado a tu madre.

Lea: ¡Qué fuerte! ¡Un momento! ¿Vosotros queréis que me quede con ella?

Chris: Me temo que sí.

Lea: Esto no queda así. Reunión en casa de mamá en media hora y le explicamos la situación porque no pienso quedarme con mamá. Sería patético.

Naya: Lea, por favor hazlo por mamá.

Lea: Y ¿Por qué no lo hacéis vosotros?

Darren: Chris y yo hemos pasado todas las vacaciones con mamá. Nos toca celebrar una fiesta a solas.

Naya: Yo tengo una reserva y no puedo cancelarla.

Jacob: Yo ya he quedado con mi suegra.

Lea: ¡Sois unos traidores! Lo dicho en media hora en casa de mamá.

Pasó la media hora y todos estaban reunidos en casa de Jane, que por suerte ella se había ido a hacer unos recados.

Lea: Estáis todos muertos para mi.

Naya: ¡Vamos! Esto..nadie lo hizo a propósito.

Lea: Ya, ya. Osea que simplemente por casualidad todos vosotros habéis decidido simultáneamente formar vuestra pequeña ciudad satélite como un levantamiento de los Balcanes y mi vecino se ha ido de vacaciones y me deja con su gato geriátrico.¿Ahora quieres que me crea que todo esto es... una coincidencia?

Naya: Si.

Lea: No voy a hacerlo.

Naya: Lea,Yo..lo siento, pero no puedes. Bien ahora que todos sabemos lo que vamos a hacer en vacaciones vamos a decidir quien se lo va a decir a mamá.

Darren: ¿Cómo?

Jacob: Quien coja el palo más corto se lo dice a mamá,¿de acuerdo?

Naya: No,no,no,no,no. No voy a hacer esto. No voy a hacerlo. No voy a hacer lo del palo.

Darren: Las señoras primero.

Entonces Naya cogió el palo más corto.

Naya: ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! No es justo! No es justo! Siempre haces trampa.

Lea: Me voy de aquí.

Jacob: Eh, ¿adónde vas? Lea, tú eres el parachoques.

Naya: Lea. Mira, tienes que poner un buena cara en esto, ¿correcto? Solo..solo actúa como si fuera divertido. Ya sabes, tú y mamá pasando el rato en Pascuas, ya sabes, una noche de chicas, ¿sabes? De ese modo, no se enfadará con nosotros.

Lea: Espero que todos cojan la salmonela y mueran.

Entonces oyeron como alguien habría la puerta de la casa. Se trataba de Jane que había vuelto de hacer los recados.

Darren: ¡Ella está aquí! ¡Ella está aquí! ¡Ella está aquí! Ella está aquí!

Jane: ¿Lea?

Entonces todos cogieron una receta y empezaron a hacer como si la leyeran

Darren: La receta es...

Jacob: Mamá está aquí.

Darren: Hola, mamá.

Jane: Estáis todos aquí. Bien, esto es genial... porque tengo el coche lleno de comestibles puedes ayudarme a traer... patatas, cordero, hamburguesas, longanizas, arroz ...

Entonces Jane vio que el ambiente estaba raro

Jane: Oh ¿Qué pasa?

Darren: Naya.

Naya: Bien, nosotros..nosotros..nosotros... nosotros hemos decidido ir a otro lado por las pascuas. por separado. Es realmente gracioso si.. si lo piensas.

Jane: ¿Todos vosotros?

Naya: Oh, bueno,no. No,no. Lea no. Si, no... si, ella estará aquí..aquí contigo. Es una horrible coincidencia, mamá.

Jane: Pobre Lea. Tiene que quedarse aquí conmigo. ¿Qué has perdido una apuesta o algo así?

Lea: No,mamá. En realidad, para ser completamente francos, lo estoy deseando. Quiero decir, Cory va a estar trabajando así que estaremos las 2 solas... Haremos ropita para el bebé, entraremos en calor, sentadas alrededor del fuego, bebiendo vino tinto... Será divertido.

Entonces Jane se dio cuenta de que no lo decía en serio.

Jane: Eso es tan dulce. Oh, Lea, por favor, no seas condescendiente. Yo... estaré bien sin que estés sujentandome la mano. Voy al coche para coger el resto de compra para nada.

Lea: Oh, mira, espera, mamá. Déjame ayudarte.

Jane: Honestamente, Lea, muchas gracias. No necesito tu ayuda. Lo voy a tirar todo a la basura.

Lea: Mamá por favor, no te pongas así.

Y entonces Jane se fue a por el resto de la compra y luego cada uno se fue a sus respectivos trabajos.

* * *

Al día siguiente Darren y Chris se levantaron y Chris se dio cuenta de que Darren estaba algo pálido.

Chris: Cariño ¿estás bien? Pareces pálido.

Darren: Sí estoy bien.

Entonces de repente le empezó a doler la barriga y Darren se fue al aseo y vomitó.

Darren: ¡Mierda!

Chris: Cariño ¿Estás bien?

Darren: He vomitado ... sangre.

Chris: ¡Oh dios mio! Darren vámonos al hospital.

Entonces se fueron al hospital y le estuvieron haciendo unas pruebas. Tras hacerlas el doctor Burton se acercó a Chris.

Doctor Burton: Darren tiene fiebre y las pruebas de su función hepática son elevadas.

Chris: ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué..qué le ha pasado a su hígado?

Doctor Burton: Ha habido destrucción celular. Es probablemente de origen químico.

Chris: Ahora que lo dices Darren se había estado tomando Ibuprofeno porque le dolía mucho la cabeza.

Doctor Burton: Puede ser que haya sido de eso.

Chris: Entonces... ¿qué es lo siguiente?

Doctor Burton: Lo que esperamos es que queden suficientes células viables y que el hígado se pueda regenerar. Seguiremos monitorizando sus funciones y a ver que pasa.

Chris: Por favor, solo necesito que seas sincero conmigo. Tengo que saber qué es a lo que estoy enfrentándome.

Doctor Burton Si su hígado falla, va a necesitar un trasplante.

Chirs: ¡Oh, dios!

Doctor Burton: Sin embargo, los trasplantes de hígado son un gran éxito. Podemos tomar un trozo de su hígado o de algún hermano o hermana y ver si crece en su cuerpo. Ahora el tipo de sangre de Darren 0 positivo, por lo que vamos a hacerte pruebas a ver si eres compatible.

Chris: No hace falta que se haga la prueba. Soy B positivo.

Doctor Burton: Pues avise a la familia de Darren. Seguro que localizamos a alguien que sea compatible.

Chris: De acuerdo.

Entonces Chris llamó por teléfono a Jane.

Jane: ¿Chris, eres tú?

Chris: Sí.

Jane: Oye ¿me has llamado antes con un número privado?

Chris: No. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Jane: Es que me está llamando un número oculto y cuando lo cojo me cuelga.

Chris: Lo siento pero hay un asunto más importante que ese.

Jane: ¿Qué ocurre? Pareces muy serio.

Chris: Darren está ingresado en el hospital. Le está fallando el hígado y seguramente va a necesitar un trasplante. ¿Puedes llamar al resto de tus hijos?

Jane: Claro pero ¿Cómo ha pasado ésto?

Chris: El doctor dice que a lo mejor ha sido por haberse tomado algún fármaco.

Jane: Bueno. Voy a llamarles a todos. Por favor llámame si hay alguna novedad.

Chris: Vale. Lo haré.

Entonces Jane aprovechó que Jacob estaba allí para decírselo.

Jacob: ¿Tú crees que tu madre necesitará cebollas?

Dianna: Ella tiene de eso Jacob. Sólo vamos a coger algunas patatas y ya está.

Jane: Jacob. Deja de hacer eso.

Jacob: Mamá pero si me has dicho que cogiera lo que quisiera ...

Jane: Tu hermano está en el hospital. Le está fallando el hígado y a lo mejor necesita un trasplante.

Dianna: ¡Oh dios mío!

Jane: Tu eras del grupo 0 positivo ¿no?

Jacob: Sí ¿por qué?

Jane: Porque entonces eres compatible con tu hermano.

Jacob: Vale mamá. Vámonos al hospital.

* * *

Entonces Jane, Dianna y Jacob llegaron al hospital.

Chris: ¿Ya estáis aquí?

Jane: Naya viene de camino y Lea está en una reunión. No he querido asustarla. De todas formas ella no puede hacer el trasplante.

Chris: Bueno. Lo importante es que estáis aquí.

Jacob: Pero, ¿Cómo ha pasado?

Chris: He visto esta mañana un poco pálido a Darren. Él me ha dicho que estaba bien pero a los pocos segundo se ha ido al aseo y ha vomitado sangre.

Entonces se acercó el doctor Burton.

Doctor Burton: ¿Son los familiares de Darren?

Jane y Jacob: Sí.

Chris: Faltan por llegar sus 2 hermanas pero Jacob ya es compatible con Darren.

Doctor Burton: Bien. Bueno de todas formas esto del trasplante sólo es por precaución.

* * *

Por su parte Lea estaba reunida con Kyle y Ethan en su casa.

Lea: Bien chicos. Tenemos que lucirnos hoy en la reunión con el grupo Phoenix. Nos estamos jugando el seguir adelante.

Kyle: No hace falta que lo jures.

Ethan: Una pregunta. ¿La vamos a hacer aquí la reunión?

Lea: Sí. Alquilar una oficina se sale del presupuesto.

Entonces tocaron el timbre. Para sorpresa de Lea la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta era Máx.

Lea: ¿Máx?

Máx: ¡Lea!

Lea: ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa? Se sobreentiende que he quedado con el jefe de Phoenix.

Máx: Sí, ya lo sé. Ahora trabajo para él. ¿Nos vamos a reunir en tu casa?

Lea: Sí. Espera un momento ¿quieres?

Máx: De acuerdo.

Entonces Lea cogió a Kyle y a Ethan y se los llevó a la cocina.

Kyle: ¿De qué conoces a este tío?

Lea: Es una larga historia. El caso es que él es muy ambicioso. Estad atentos a todas las cosas antes de firmar nada ¿vale?

Kyle y Ethan: De acuerdo.

Tras esa minicharla se fueron al salón con Máx y empezaron la reunión.

Máx: Bien. Decidme ¿Por qué mi jefe debe de invertir aquí?

Lea: Porque la idea de esta empresa es muy buena. Tiene un gran potencial. Podemos garantizar que en cuanto esté lista la página web podremos tener más de 500.000 visitas al día.

Máx: Eso es lo que se llama ser optimistas.

Lea: Lo somos. Fíjate en el dossier que te acabo de dar. Ahí te lo indica todo claramente. Además no es la primera empresa de este tipo que tiene bastante éxito.

Máx: Bien. He leído la oferta un poco por encima. No está nada mál. Os puedo dar 400.000 euros. En esa oferta Lea tú serías la presidenta de la empresa y Kyle y Ethan serían los fundadores honoríficos.

Kyle: ¿Qué significa eso?

Lea: Significa que vuestras opiniones se tendrían en cuenta pero que no tendrías vuestro voto ¿verdad Máx?

Máx: Ni yo mismo lo hubiera expresado mejor.

Lea: Bien, pues si nos disculpas vamos a pensarnos la oferta y ya te diremos algo ¿de acuerdo?

Máx: De acuerdo.

Y entonces Máx se fue y Lea, Kyle y Ethan comenzaron a pensar en la oferta.

Lea: Yo la veo bastante bien ¿qué os parece?

Kyle: Pues que para ti está muy bien pero para nosotros no.

Ethan: No vamos a poder votar en la junta.

Lea: Pero la junta podrá escucharos y seréis muy importante y además ¿os olvidáis de mi o qué? Todo lo que vosotros digáis yo os respaldaré siempre.

Kyle: Lo siento pero siento como si nos estuvieras vendiendo.

Entonces Lea encendió el móvil y vio que tenía varias llamadas de Naya.

Lea: Muy bien pues vamos a pensarlo de nuevo y mañana les contestamos ¿de acuerdo? Voy a llamar a mi hermana a ver que quiere.

Tras eso Kyle y Ethan se fueron y Lea llamó a Naya.

Lea: ¿Naya, qué querías? Es que he apagado el móvil porque tenía una reunión y acaba de terminar.

Naya: Se trata de Darren. Está en el hospital. Le está fallando el hígado y a lo mejor necesita un trasplante. Estamos toda la familia aquí.

Lea: ¡Oh dios mío! pero ¿se va a recuperar si le hacen el trasplante?

Naya: Según el doctor Burton nos ha dicho que el trasplante de hígado tiene mucho éxito.

Lea: Yo no puedo hacerle el trasplante. No soy compatible.

Naya: Yo tampoco. Me acaban de hacer las pruebas y nada. Jacob si que lo es así que si tienen que hacerle el trasplante será Jacob el donante.

Lea: Uff menos mal. Bueno voy al hospital ahora. Llamadme si hay novedades.

Naya: De acuerdo. ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

Por su parte Dianna y Jacob salieron a dar una vuelta porque no aguantaban la espera.

Dianna: ¿Estás nervioso?

Jacob: Como para no estarlo. Si Darren no puede curarse el sólo necesitará parte de mi hígado. Es curioso que sea él quien necesite el trasplante cuando yo soy el drogadicto de la familia.

Dianna: Bueno, lo importante es que vas a poder curar a tu hermano. La sensación debe de ser brutal. Ojalá yo pudiera hacerlo.

Jacob: Yo sólo espero que se cure por sí sólo.

Dianna: Bueno si se cura por sí sólo mejor pero si no le ayudarás, ¿no?

Jacob: ¡Claro!

Entonces vino Naya.

Naya: ¡Chicos! El doctor Burton quiere hablar con nosotros.

Y tras eso se fueron hacia donde estaba el doctor.

Doctor Burton: Me temo que Darren no se va a recuperar el sólo. Va a necesitar el trasplante. Jacob ¿Vienes conmigo?

Jacob: Claro.

Y entonces Jacob se fue con el doctor.

Jane:¡Oh dios mío!

Chris: Jane por favor cálmate. No le va a pasar nada malo a Darren. En cuanto realicen el trasplante se pondrá bien.

Jane: Lo siento. Tienes razón. Es que me siento culpable porque yo en el fondo quería que todos estuviéramos juntos en pascuas y la última conversación que tuve con Darren discutí con él. Me siento una egoísta.

Naya: Bueno. Tienes razón en lo de que querías que todos estuviéramos juntos pero tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Chris: Naya tiene razón.

Entonces vino Lea.

Lea: ¡Hola chicos! ¿Alguna novedad?

Dianna: Acabamos de hablar con el doctor Burton. Le van a hacer el trasplante a Darren.

Lea: Bueno, sólo espero que todo salga bien.

Heather: ¿Y Cory?

Lea: Está trabajando. Se lo he contado todo pero el pobre no puede escaparse.

Entonces volvió Jacob.

Jacob: El doctor me lo ha explicado todo. Chris, puedes pasar a ver a Darren.

Chris: Vale. Voy a verle.

Jacob: Bien, yo voy a estar en la habitación 115.

Chris: De acuerdo.

Entonces Chris se fue a la habitación de Darren.

Chris: Cariño ¿cómo te encuentras?

Darren: Me duele el hígado.

Chris: Cariño, prométeme que te vas a poner bien.

Darren: Lo prometo. Siento mucho hacerte pasar por esto.

Chris: No es tu culpa.

Darren: ¿Quíen me va a hacer la donación?

Chris: Jacob.

Darren: Cariño.

Chris: Dime.

Darren: Te quiero.

Chris: Yo también te quiero. Anda intenta dormir un poco.

Darren: Lo haré pero si tu también lo haces.

Chris: Vale.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Jacob

Lea: Bueno chicos yo me voy a ir a ver mi marido. Total aquí no puedo hacer nada más.

Jane: Yo tambíén me voy. Mañana cuando termine la operación tendrán hambre así que voy a preparar algo de comer.

Lea: Vale. Te llevo a casa mamá

Y entonces se fueron las 2.

Naya: Bueno pues yo me voy a quedar aquí ¿Os apetece comida china? Podemos pedir lo que queramos, sobretodo gambas porque Jacob es alérgico jejeje.

Heather: Cariño, yo tampoco puedo con las gamas.

Naya: Ya, si lo decía de broma.

Dianna: A mi pídeme unos fideos chinos.

Heather: A mi otros.

Naya: Vale pues voy a pedir 3 de chinos. ¿deberíamos de esperar a Chris?

Jacob: No creo que venga y aunque viniera no creo que tenga el estómago para comer.

Naya: Bien, pues voy a pedir la comida. Cariño ¿Me acompañas?

Heather: Claro.

Y se fueron de la habitación.

Dianna: Jacob.

Jacob: Dime.

Dianna: Estoy muy orgullosa de lo que vas a hacer mañana por tu hermano.

Jacob: Tampoco es para tanto. Seguro que si pasara lo mismo tú también lo harías.

Dianna: Ya pero no es el caso.

* * *

Lea dejó a su madre en casa y se fue a ver a Cory.

Lea: ¡Hola!

Cory: ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tendrías que estar en el hospital?

Lea: Allí no puedo hacer nada así que he vuelto.

Cory: ¿Cómo está Darren?

Lea: Le tienen que hacer el trasplante. Menos mal que Jacob es compatible.

Cory: Pues menos mal.

Lea: Oye. Si a ti te ofrecieran ser el fundador honorífico de un proyecto que has creado tú ¿Lo rechazarías?

Cory: No sé, dependería de si me gusta mucho ese proyecto y de si hay más ofertas. ¿Te ha ofrecido eso el de Phoenix?

Lea: Sí, bueno eso me ha dicho Máx.

Cory: ¿Te refieres a Máx, el que por su culpa casi se queda en bancarrota Comidas Criss?

Lea: Sí.

Cory: Pues yo no me fiaba de ese tipo.

Lea: Ya pero esto es distinto. Es un dinero que pone su compañía.

Cory: Ya pero yo no me fiaría de todas formas.

* * *

Por su parte Jane se puso a cocinar la comida para el próximo cuando le llamaron por teléfono.

Jane: ¿Diga?

Y nadie respondía.

Jane: ¿Diga?

Seguían sin responder.

Jane: Soy Jane Criss ¿Quien eres y por qué estás llamando?

A pesar de decir eso seguían sin contestar.

Jane: Mira te voy a colgar porque estoy esperando una llamada importante así que por favor no vuelvas a molestarme ¿te enteras?

Y entonces Jane colgó el teléfono

* * *

Pasaron las horas y eran las 5 de la mañana y Darren se despertó.

Darren: Cariño ¿estás despierto?

Chris: Mhm sí.

Darren: Te he desperatado, ¿verdad?

Chris: Da igual. ¿Es qué te duele algo?

Darren: No. Escucha mi amor. Si no salgo de esta no quiero que me tengas conectado a un aparato ¿entiendes?

Chris: ¡Cariño! No pienses en esas cosas. No va a pasar nada. ¡Te vas a recuperar y punto!

Darren: Ya lo sé. Sólo quería decírtelo por si acaso.

Chris: Por favor Darren no me digas esas cosas. No quiero pensar que es lo que me pasaría si te perdiera. Es que no puedo.

Darren: Lo siento mucho mi amor.

Chris: ... ¿Puedo abrazarte? quiero decir ¿no te dolerá?

Darren: Tus abrazos no me van a hacer mal. Anda ven.

Y los 2 se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos volvieron al hospital, Jacob fue llevado a la sala de trasplantes y le quitaron un trozo de hígado y se lo pusieron a Darren. Tras unas horas el doctor Burton salió para decirles las noticias.

Doctor Burton: ¿La familia Criss?

Chris: ¡Aquí!

Doctor Burton: El trasplante ha ido bien. Podéis pasar a verle en 1 hora.

Chris: ¡Muchas gracias doctor!

Doctor Burton: De nada. ¿Puedo decirles una cosa?

Jane: Claro.

Doctor Burton: En toda mi carrera jamás he visto a tantos familiares esperando a un paciente.

Jane: Eso es que porque nos queremos mucho.

Doctor Burton: ¡Hasta luego!

Jane: ¡Hasta luego!

y entonces se fue el doctor y Chris se aproximó a Jane.

Chris: Jane.

Jane: Dime.

Chris: Sé que es un poco egoísta pero me gustaría estar un rato a solas con mi marido.

Jane: Por supuesto que si querido. Y eso no es ser egoísta.

Chris: Gracias.

Jane: De nada.

Pasó 1 hora y Chris fue a visitar a Darren.

Chris: ¡Hola cariño! ¿Cómo estás?

Darren: Estoy en la gloria. Supongo que será por el calmante que me han puesto.

Chris: Tu madre ha traído comida para todos.

Darren: Al final se ha emperrado en celebrar la pascua todos juntos pero ¿sabes qué? me alegro.

Chris: Y yo. No quiero que vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera cariño.

Darren: Lo prometo. Oye.

Chris: Dime.

Darren: Esta operación me ha hecho pensar que no quiero esperar esperar más. En cuanto me recupere quiero que tengamos un bebé. Me da igual si es adoptado o como sea pero quiero que hablemos del tema.

Chris: Por supuesto que sí, cariño. Ya lo hablaremos.

Darren: Cariño ¿Me traes una silla de ruedas? Es que quiero hablar con Jacob.

Chris: Claro, voy a llamar a una enfermera.

Entonces la llamó y le trajo la silla y acto seguido se fue a hablar con Jacob.

Darren: ¡Hola forastero!

Jacob: ¡Hola!

Darren: ¿Qué tal estás?

Jacob: Bien. Me duele un poco pero lo puedo soportar.

Darren: ¿No quieres un calmante?

Jacob: Ya volví a caer así que paso. Además como te he dicho es soportable.

Darren: Jacob. Te quiero mucho ¿lo sabes?

Jacob: Y yo a ti hermano.

Darren: Ya sé que parezca que lo diga por lo del hígado pero no es así. Lo digo en general.

Jacob: ¡Ya lo sé pesado!

Tras la conversación Dianna cogió una silla de ruedas y llevó a Jacob a la cafetería mientras Chris hacía lo mismo con Darren. En la cafetería estaba toda la familia Criss.

Lea: ¡Ya estáis aquí!

Naya: Llegáis justo a tiempo. Vamos a hacer unos brindis.

Lea: Yo quiero hacer un brindis por Jacob porque con este gesto que ha hecho ha demostrado que ha madurado mucho. ¡Por Jacob!

y entonces todos menos Jacob y Darren bebieron un sorbo.

Jane: Yo quiero brindar por mis niñas Naya y Lea porque van a ser mamas dentro de muy poco y porque todos estamos bien.

Y de nuevo todos menos Jacob y Darren bebieron y tras eso llamaron por télefono a Jane.

Jane: ¿Diga?

Damian : ¿E... es el teléfono de ... de Jane Criss?

Jane: Sí, soy yo ¿Quién eres?

Damian: Soy Damian MCGinty. Mi padre habló contigo hace unos días.

Jane: Sí, sé quien eres.

Damian: Verá, el caso es que quiero conocer a su familia ¿le viene bien la semana que viene?

Jane: Por supuesto.

Damian: Esto ... quería pedirle perdón por las llamadas que le he hecho. Es que tenía miedo de llamar porque pensaba que sí lo hacía todo se volvería ... real.

Jane: No te preocupes.

Damian: Bueno, entonces ¿nos vemos a la semana que viene?

Jane: Claro.

Damian: ¡Hasta luego!

Jane: ¡Hasta luego!

Entonces se le acercó Lea y le dijo

Lea: ¿Quién era mamá?

Jane: Era Damian McGinty.

* * *

Nota de autor:

En la serie original la fiesta era Acción de Gracias y cómo mi fic se desarrolla en España y no se celebra esa fiesta la he cambiado por las Pascuas.


	9. 3x09

Pasó una semana desde que operaran a Darren y a Jacob. Una vez que les dieron el alta los 2 fueron llevados a casa de Jane por petición de ésta algo que a Chris no le hacía mucha gracia. Darren estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando se despertó.

Chris: ¿Estás bien cariño?

Darren: Sí, sólo me he despertado.

Entonces se acercó Jane con una bandeja que contenía zumo de naranja y unas tostadas.

Jane: ¿Tienes hambre cariño?

Darren: No mamá.

Jane: Pues si no vas a desayunar ya tienes que darte una ducha. El médico dijo que te podías duchar tranquilamente.

Darren: Mamá no me apetece ducharme. Luego lo haré.

Jane: Te recuerdo que tu hermano Damian va a venir esta tarde y tienes que estar bien guapo y sin olor.

Darren: No huelo mal ¿a qué no mi amor?

Chris: Darren tiene razón.

Entonces Jane se dio cuenta de que tenía demasiadas sábanas en la cama de Darren.

Jane: ¡Dios santo! cuantas sábanas. Ahora estará empapado y tengo que ponerlas a lavar pero no te preocupes Chris que no pasa nada.

Chris: Lo siento Jane no sabía cuantas ponerle.

Jane: Bien, voy a lavar las sabanas. Darren haz algo o desayunas o te vas a duchar.

* * *

Por su parte Dianna se pasó por casa de Jane a ver cómo estaba Jacob.

Dianna: ¡Hola soldado! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Jacob: Bien dentro de lo que cabe.

Dianna: Por cierto ¿era esta tarde cuando venía Damian?

Jacob: Sí. Hablando de eso creo que serían mejor que no aparecieras aquí esta tarde.

Dianna: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Jacob: Pues porque tu pasaste por la misma situación que él y creo que sería mejor que el mismo se diera cuenta de como somos antes de que empezaras a hablar con él.

Dianna: Yo ... no entiendo por qué. No puedo hablar mal de vosotros. De la única que podría hablar mal es de Lea pero no lo voy a hacer pero si insistes hablaré más adelante con él.

Jacob: Gracias.

Dianna: No hay de qué. Por cierto seguro que tu madre te está agobiando ¿lo hace?

Jacob: Pues lo cierto es que no pero a Darren sí que lo agobia. Parece que sea el invitado Vip. Está a todas horas en su habitación y eso que Chris está con él.

Dianna: ¿Tienes envidia de tu hermano?

Jacob: No ... bueno un poco.

Dianna: Bueno ... yo podría hacer lo mismo que Chris pero como me has dicho que no me pase en unos días ...

Jacob: No vas a conseguir que cambie de opinión.

Dianna: Está bien. Entonces sólo hablaremos por Skype ¿no?

Jacob: Pues me temo que sí.

Dianna: Bueno me tengo ir a trabajar. Te veré en unos días aunque si quieres cambiar de opinión mandame un sms.

Jacob: Descuida que lo haré.

Dianna: Te quiero.

Jacob: Te quiero.

Y tras eso Dianna se fue y en seguida entró Jane.

Jane: ¿Se acaba de ir Dianna?

Jacob: Sí.

Jane: ¿Le has dicho lo de Damian?

Jacob: Sí y no va a venir.

Jane: ¿Por qué no? Si ella es como de la familia.

Jacob: Es preferible que él nos conozca a cada uno sin tener opiniones de otros.

Jane: Lo que tu quieras pero me parece muy mal que ella no quiera venir.

Jacob: ... Esto se lo he comentado yo que no venga.

Jane: Pues entonces estoy enfadada contigo. Llámala y dile que es más que invitada.

Jacob: Lo siento mamá pero no.

* * *

Mientras tanto Lea estaba en su casa cuando vino Max para hablar de la propuesta de Phoenix.

Lea: ¡Buenos días!

Max: ¡Buenos días!

Lea: Supongo que quieres una respuesta ¿no?

Max: Te he dejado una semana para que te lo pienses. ¿Y bien? ¿que habéis decidido?

Lea: Vamos a decidir no aceptar la oferta. Tienen razón. Para mi es muy buena la oferta pero a ellos los dejas mal.

Max: Sabes que no puedo subir más la oferta ¿no?

Lea: Lo sé.

Max: Pues entonces me voy de aquí.

Lea: ¡Hasta luego!

Max: ¡Hasta luego!

Y tras eso Max se fue de su casa y Cory fue a la sala de estar.

Cory: ¿Le has dicho que no?

Lea: Sí.

Cory: Creía que era vuestro único posible inversor.

Lea: Bueno, hay una feria tecnológica dentro de poco. Allí podremos encontrar posibles inversores.

Cory: Sólo espero que vaya bien entonces.

Lea: Y yo cariño, y yo.

* * *

Pasaron unas horas y Chris fue a ponerle el vendaje a Darren. Mientras lo hacía se puso a hablar con él.

Chris: Cariño, siento mucho lo de las sábanas.

Darren: No pasa nada. Sé que lo has hecho con todo el cariño del mundo.

Chris: Gracias cariño pero no me gusta que tu madre nos esté aquí vigilando y diciéndome lo que hago mal. Soy tu marido y debería de cuidarte yo y no ella.

Darren: Lo sé pero a ella le hace ilusión.

Chris: Ya tiene a Jacob como paciente. ¿Sabes una cosa?

Darren: Dime.

Chris: Sé que es un poco raro pero me encantaría vestirme como enfermero y cuidarte yo solo.

Darren: ... um me gusta mucho la idea y ya puestos que no estuviera la reina malvada intentando quitarte el protagonismo.

Entonces Chris empezó a reírse y en eso que entró Jane.

Jane: Así que ¿Te molesta que te diga lo que haces mal?

Chris: No he querido decir eso.

Jane: Y aún encima le has puesto mucho vendaje.

Darren: Mamá por favor para. Yo estoy bien y me gusta como me cuida mi marido. ¿Sabes una cosa? Me apetece ahora ducharme.

Jane: Muy bien pues sientate para que te ayude a quitarte la ropa.

Darren: Mamá puedo quitármela yo.

Jane: De eso nada que estás mal. Además no voy a ver nada que no haya visto antes.

Chris: Estoy más que seguro que hace tiempo que no lo ve así que si me disculpas Jane voy a quitarle la ropa a mi marido que para eso lo es.

Jane: Bien. ¡Me voy!

Entonces Chris le quitó la ropa y fueron al aseo.

Chris: ¿Quieres que te ayude a ducharte?

Darren: No, gracias cariño pero si que quiero que hagas una cosa.

Chris: Dime. Haré lo que tu quieras.

Darren: Quiero que nos registres en un hotel, me da igual el que sea y prepares las cosas necesarias porque no aguanto a mi madre.

Chris: Vale pero ¿qué pasa con Damian?

Darren: No es que se vaya a ir de la ciudad en un tiempo ¿no? Además tengo su teléfono.

Chris: Bien pues voy a preparar las maletas mientras llamó a un hotel.

Entonces Chris le hizo caso y empezó a hacer la maleta e hizo la reserva al hotel. Cuando terminó de ducharse Darren los 2 bajaron a la entrada del piso y por suerte Jane estaba preparando la comida y no se dio cuenta de que los 2 se escapaban de casa.

* * *

Pasó media hora y Naya, Heather, Lea y Cory llegaron a casa de Jane.

Naya: ¡Hola! Ya estamos aquí.

Jane: ¡Hola!

Lea: ¿Cómo están los enfermos?

Jane: Jacob está tumbado en su cama y Darren estaba duchándose hace media hora. Me imagino que habrá terminado.

Cory: Voy a subir a ver como va Darren.

Jane: Vale.

Entonces Cory subió a la habitación de Darren y vio que no había nadie y empezó a llamarles.

Cory: ¡Darren! ¡Chris!

Y nadie contestó por lo que bajo las escaleras.

Cory: Jane ¿estás segura de que estaban arriba?

Jane: Sí ¿por qué?

Cory: Porque arriba no están ni Darren ni Chris.

Jane: ¿Qué? eso no es posible.

Cory: Pues en la habitación no estaba y les he llamado por si estaban en cuarto de baño pero no han contestado.

Entonces salió Jacob de su habitación.

Jane: ¡Jacob! ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?

Jacob: ¡Mamá! Puedo andar perfectamente. No es que vaya a irme de casa. ¿He oído que Darren y Chris se han escapado?

Jane: Sí.

Jacob: Pues no me extraña mamá. Hermanos es que lo tenía mareado todo el santo día y no paraba de criticar a Chris por cómo cuidaba a Darren.

Lea: Madre ¿has hecho eso?

Jane: ... puede que le haya dicho algo a Chris pero lo hacía para que aprendiera a cuidar de vuestro hermano. ... dios mío ahora me odiará para siempre. Soy una suegra horrible.

Naya: Mamá, no lo eres. Simplemente eres una madre sobreprotectora y en cuanto has visto que tu hijo ha vuelto a casa te has puesto en ese plan. Por eso no me quise venir a vivir aquí cuando volví. Porque sabía lo que iba a pasar.

Jane: Bueno es igual. Voy a llamarle por teléfono. estoy muy preocupada por él.

Lea: Mamá, Chris estará cuidándolo bien. No tienes que preocuparte.

Jane: Pero al menos quiero disculparme con Chris por cómo le he tratado.

Entonces se puso a marcar el número de Darren.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hotel sonaba el móvil de Darren.

Chris: Es tu madre ¿No vas a cogerlo?

Darren: Lo siento pero no.

Chris: La pobre tiene que estar preocupada.

Darren: Quiero que sufra un poco y que entienda que aunque agradezco que me quiera cuidar tú estás para eso.

Chris: Está bien.

Y no contestó a la llamada.

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de Jane

Jane: ¿Véis? Ni me coge el teléfono. Voy a dejarle un mensaje. Darren soy yo, tu pesada madre. ... Mira ya sé que me he pasado un poco pero lo hago porque te quiero y eres mi niño. Ya sé que tienes a tu marido pero no puedo evitarlo. Por cierto como me imagino que estás con él me gustaría que le dijeras que siento muchísimo haberle gritado antes. Sé que lo hace con la mejor intención. Yo sólo quiero que lo haga perfecto, que sabe que lo quiero mucho. Por favor llamadme.

Y entonces colgó el teléfono.

Jane: Bueno chicos vamos a poner la mesa que Damian no debe de tardar a llegar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hotel Chris y Darren oyeron el mensaje de Jane.

Chris: Me da pena tu madre. ¿No podemos volver a casa de tu madre?

Darren: ¡Siempre me hace lo mismo! y no es justo pero volveremos.

Entonces cogieron las cosas y se fueron a casa de Jane.

* * *

En casa de Jane estaban preparando la mesa cuando tocaron el timbre. Naya fue a abrir la puerta. Se trataba de Damian.

Naya: ¡Hola!

Damian: ¡Hola!

Naya: Me imagino que eres Damian ¿no?

Damian: Pues sí. ¿Y tu eres ...?

Naya: Soy Naya la hija menor.

Damian: Encantado de conocerte.

Naya: Lo mismo digo.

Entonces se fueron acercando todos a saludarles. Tras acabar de saludarse tocaron la puerta. Se trataban de Darren y Chris.

Jane: ¡Chris, Darren! ¿Estáis bien?

Darren: Madre por favor no empecemos.

Jane: Está bien hijo. ¡Damian!, ¿puedes venir?

Y entonces vino.

Jane: Mira Damian este es mi hijo Darren y su marido Chris , chicos este es Damian.

Chris y Darren: Encantando.

Damian: Lo mismo digo.

Jane: Bueno, pues vamos a comer.

Entonces se sentaron todos y empezaron a comer.

Damian: Si no os importa me gustaría que me explicarais cada uno quien es y en fin lo que queráis decirme para conocernos un poco más. Vosotros sabéis que me llamo Damian. Estoy estudiando Económicas aunque al año que viene me lo voy a tomar sabático porque quiero currar para pagarme la universidad.

Jane: Me gusta mucho que hagas eso.

Lea: Bien pues voy a empezar yo. Yo soy Lea, la mayor de los hermanos, estoy casada con Cory, actualmente estoy trabajando en una empresa que se llama Greenatopia y voy a ser mamá dentro de 3 meses así que vas a ser tío dentro de poco.

Damian: ¡Vaya! Pues se te nota poco la barriga.

Lea: Es que es adoptado o adoptada. No sabemos el sexo del bebé.

Damian: Perdón por haber sacado el tema.

Cory: No te preocupes. No pasa nada.

Darren: Bueno pues siguiendo el orden por edades. Yo soy Darren. Técnicamente debería de ser abogado pero soy el presidente de Comidas Criss, la empresa familiar aunque estoy de baja porque me han operado el hígado hace 1 semana y estoy casado con Chris.

Damian: ¡Guau! ¿A qué se dedica la empresa?

Darren: Pues a vender fruta y ahora nos hemos metido en el tema del vino.

Damian: Interesante.

Naya: Bueno. Pues yo soy la siguiente. Me llamo Naya. Soy la hija menor. Soy adoptada y soy presentadora de radio y estoy esperando un bebé, mejor dicho mi chica Heather.

Lea: Y no te ha dicho que has escrito un libro "Una familia en la política". ¿Cuándo vas hacer la firma de los libros?

Naya: En 2 semanas o así.

Damian: Así que eres presentadora y escritora.

Naya: Bueno lo de escritora, yo solo puse las ideas y luego una amiga mía las puso en el libro.

Heather: ¡Oh, oh!

Naya: ¿Qué pasa cariño?

Heather: ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡He roto aguas y estoy en la semana 36!

Naya: Tranquila mi amor. No pasa nada. Nos vamos al hospital y tendremos a nuestra hijita.

Heather: Pero ¡tiene solo 36 semanas!

Jane: Heather, tranquilízate. Yo tuve a Jacob con 35 semanas y no pasó nada.

Naya: Bueno, pues nos vamos nosotras. Mamá ¿Puedes ir a casa y coger algunas cosas mías y de Heather?

Jane: Claro pero ¿quién se queda con los enfermos?

Chris: Yo me quedo aquí. Luego nos pasáis una foto ¿vale?

Naya: Por supuesto.

Cory: Yo también me quedo para vigilar a Jacob.

Jacob: No hace falta de verdad. Ya llamo yo a Dianna.

Cory: Está bien. Pues vayámonos todos.

Y entonces todos cogieron sus coches y se fueron al hospital

* * *

En cuanto llegaron los doctores atendieron rápidamente a Heather y se la llevaron a la sala de parto. Tras comprobar que todavía no estaba lo suficientemente dilatado su útero el médico salió para decírselo.

Mientras tanto en casa de Jane Dianna se acercó tras el mensaje que le mando Jacob.

Dianna: ¡Hola!

Darren, Chris y Jacob: ¡Hola!

Dianna: A si que Heather está de parto ¿no?

Chris: Sí.

Dianna: ¿Cómo ha ido la cosa con Damian?

Darren: Si te soy sincero me caíste mejor tu pero el chaval parece majo.

Dianna: Gracias.

Jacob: No me preguntes por qué pero a mi me ha dado mala espina.

Entonces Dianna vio que habían 2 malestas.

Dianna: ¿Y estas maletas? ¿Son de Damian?

Chris: Me temo que esas maletas son mías y de Darren.

Dianna: ¿Es que os habéis fugado?

Darren: Sí.

Jacob: Tenías que haber visto la cara de mamá cuando se ha enterado.

Chris: Y sino el mensaje que le mandó a Darren.

Dianna: Pobre Jane. Os habéis pasado un poco con ella.

Darren: Prueba a que esté las 24 horas pendiente de ti y que esté criticando a tu marido porque según ella no me cuida bien.

Dianna: Está bien. Supongo que tienes razón. Por cierto ¿Han dicho algo del parto?

Chris: Jane me ha mandado un mensaje diciéndole que aún le falta.

Dianna: Bueno pues yo no sé vosotros pero tengo hambre ¿pedimos comida china?

Chris: Vale pero a nuestros pacientes no le podemos dar de esa comida.

Dianna: Tienes razón.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hospital aún seguían sin saber nada de Heather. Entonces Damian recordó que Jacob mencionó a Dianna y le preguntó a Jane.

Damian: ... esto Jane.

Jane: Dime.

Damian: Antes de irnos Jacob ha mencionado a una tal Dianna ¿quién es ella?

Jane: Es la novia de Jacob. Antes creíamos que era la hermanastra de mis hijos pero resultó no ser.

Damian: Ya veo ...

Pasaron unas horas y entonces salieron de la sala partos Naya, Heather y el bebé. Las enfermeras llevaron a la camilla a la salas de maternidad y enseguida fueron entrando todos los familiares.

Jane: Contadnos cosas ¿Cuánto ha pesado? ¿Cómo la vais a llamar?

Naya: A ver con calma. Ha pesado 2,8 kg y en cuanto al nombre hemos decidido llamarla Vanessa.

Lea: ¡Guau! Y pensar que en unos meses me va a pasar lo mismo. Esto es increíble.

Cory: Heather ¿estabas nerviosa?

Heather: Un poco pero por suerte entre Naya y las enfermeras consiguieron calmarme.

Lea: ¿Puedo cogerla?

Naya: Claro. Cógela.

Entonces Lea cogió al bebé.

Lea: ¡Hola guapa! No se si te lo han dicho tus mamás pero bienvenida a la familia Criss. Puede que discutamos entre nosotros pero nos queremos muchísimo y ¿sabes una cosa? Dentro de unos meses vas a tener a un primo o una prima para jugar con el o ella.

Entonces vino una enfermera y los echó de la habitación.

Heather: Cariño.

Naya: Dime.

Heather: ¿Puedes apagar la luz? Estoy muy cansada. Necesito dormir.

Naya: Claro cariño. No te preocupes.

Y entonces Naya apagó la luz y Heather cerró los ojos y se durmió.


	10. 3x10

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que nació Vanessa. Unos días antes Naya se fue a un programa para que le hicieran la entrevista sobre el libro y que hoy iba a ser emitida.

Naya: Cariño, ven aquí que va a salir mi entrevista.

Heather: Vale.

Entonces Naya encendió el televisor y empezó la entrevista.

Entrevistadora: Así que ¿cómo escribiste "Una familia en la política"? porque tú no te dedicas a la política.

Naya: Pues a pesar de que no me dedico a la política es un tema que me gusta mucho.

Entrevistadora: Puedo entender que te guste pero de ahí a escribir un libro ...

Naya: Pues la verdad es que ni yo misma me lo creo porque mi libro fue sacado de un par de ideas que fui apuntando y luego fue mi editora quien lo convirtió en lo que es.

Entrevistadora: Ya veo. En tu libro mencionas a tus familiares. Dime Naya ¿Ellos te apoyaron totalmente o ya ni te hablan?

Naya: Pues la verdad es que tengo mucha suerte porque en mi familia todos me han apoyado. Si hay algo por lo que se caracteriza mi familia es porque nos apoyamos siempre en las decisiones que tomamos.

Entrevistadora: Muy bien. Muchas gracias por venir Naya. Por cierto ¿Cuándo vas a hacer la lectura del libro?

Naya: La voy a hacer mañana en la biblioteca. Allí también estaré firmando libros.

Entrevistadora: Muy señoras. Señoras y señores esta ha sido la entrevista con Naya Rivera. Naya de verdad te deseo mucha suerte con el libro.

Naya: Muchas gracias

Y entonces Naya apagó la televisión.

Naya: Cariño, ¿qué te ha aparecido?

Y Heather, que se había dormido durante la entrevista se despertó y disimuladamente le contestó como si la hubiera visto.

Heather: Muy bien cariño. Has estado fabulosa.

Naya: Bueno, me voy.

Heather: Vale ¡Hasta luego!

Naya: ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de Lea ella, Kyle y Ethan estaban reunidos.

Lea: ¿Me estáis diciendo que se ha estropeado la web? Vamos, chicos, tenemos la conferencia en 9 días.

Kyle: Lo sabemos, por eso estamos.. comprobándolo todo.

Lea: Bueno, no lo entiendo. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ethan: Nada. Hay siempre... un virus de última hora. De acuerdo, está bien, sólo necesitamos encargar algún código de escritura.

Lea: Vale. Bien, bien. Me gusta. ¿Cuánto costará?

Kyle: 45.000 euros.

Lea: ¿Qué?

Kyle: 45.000 euros. Escucha, Lea, no podemos arreglar esto, ¿está bien? Todos los grandes inversores en tecnología estarán en esta conferencia. Si la web se cae, la fastidiamos. Es porque todavía necesitamos espacio extra en el servidor.

Ethan: Correcto.

Lea: Y ¿Cuánto podrá ser?

Kyle: 30.000 euros

Lea:Oh, dios. De acuerdo. Más los costes de la conferencia. Asi que me estás diciendo que si no podemos encontrar 120.000 euros para ... ayer, no seremos capaces de tener un almuerzo?

Kyle: Si.

Entonces llamó Jane a Lea

Lea: Mamá, de verdad que no puedo hablar ahora.

Jane: De acuerdo, muy, muy rápido.Sólo quería decirte que mañana es la lectura de hermana.

Lea: Y ¿para eso me llamas mamá?

Jane: Sí ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Lea: Pues que ahora mismo tengo mi propia crisis. Acabo de descubrir que Greenatopia tiene un pie en la tumba.

Jane: ¿Y eso?

Lea: Si, madre en la tumba si no consigo 120.000 euros para dentro de 2 días porque sin ese dinero no haremos la conferancia por lo que estos meses han sido completamente en vano.

Jane: Estoy más que segura que solucionarás el problema. Siempre lo acabas haciendo.

Lea: Me encanta tu optimismo. Te cuelgo.

Jane: Vale. ¡Hasta luego!

Y entonces tocaron el timbre en casa de Jane. Se trataba de Naya,

Jane: ¡Hola cariño!

Naya: ¡Hola! ¿Has visto la entrevista?

Jane: Sí, has estado muy bien. Defendiendo a la familia y todo.

Naya: Ya, pues a Heather le ha encantado tanto que se ha dormido.

Jane: Cariño, seguramente se haya dormido del cansancio que supone cuidar de vuestra hija.

Naya: Yo también la estoy cuidando pero ella se ha quedado dormida. Es que no si se tomármelo como tu dices o es que no me apoya.

Jane: Seguro que te apoya. Todos te apoyamos.

Naya: Eso espero.

Jane: Tu tranquila que todos vamos a ir a la lectura de mañana. Por cierto la que si que necesita ayuda realmente es tu hermana Lea.

Naya: ¿Qué le pasa a Lea?

Jane: Pues que le han salido imprevistos en Greenatopia y parece que no va a poder estar en la convención tecnológica.

Naya: ¿En serio? Si le iba bien según me dijo la última vez.

Jane: Pues ahora necesita más dinero. Hija, tu misma has dicho que te va muy bien con la venta del libro. ¿Por qué no se lo prestas?

Naya: Mamá, tengo una hija a la que alimentar.

Jane: ¿Así es cómo apoyas a tu hermana?

Naya: Mamá, para mi es más importante mi hija que mi hermana, lo siento por decir eso pero es verdad.

Jane: Entiendo pero lo que no sabes es que vas a recuperar el dinero enseguida porque la convención es en 9 días y allí van a recaudar mucho dinero.

Naya: Supongo que puedo hacer una excepción pero ¿de cuanto estamos hablando?

Jane: 120.000 euros.

Naya: ¿Qué?

Jane: Vamos hija por favor.

Naya: mmm bueno, está bien. Iré a visitarla y le daré un cheque.

Jane: Pero recuerda que tiene que salir de ti.

Naya: Vale, vale. Me voy.

Jane: ¡Hasta luego!

Y entonces Naya se fue.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Comidas Criss Ali estaba repasando unas facturas cuando entró Darren enfadado.

Darren: ¿Se puede saber de qué vas?

Ali: Buenos días y perdona pero ¿a qué te refieres?

Darren: Pues me refiero a que he tenido que enterarme de que piensas hacer venta al por mayor y lo has hecho sin consultarme.

Ali: Mira Darren, tenemos que hacer recortes y realmente esta es una buena oferta. Si hacemos la venta al por mayor podremos bajar los precios y venderemos más.

Darren: Pero lo que tu no sabes es que precisamente nosotros tenemos principalmente beneficios porque vendemos al por menor y además yo soy el presidente de la empresa. Soy yo el que toma las decisiones. ¿Esto lo ha votado la junta?

Ali: Me da igual lo que hiciéramos antes y sí, se ha votado en junta.

Darren: ¡Increible! y ¿por qué no se me ha avisado?

Ali: Porque estabas enfermo y Dianna me dijo que no necesitabas estresante así que hice lo que es más oportuno para la empresa.

Darren: Espero que sea la última vez que haces una cosa así sin consultarme.

Ali: Lo siento mucho Darren.

Y entonces Darren se fue del despacho de Ali y se fue a su despacho. Mientras iba a su despacho Chris lo observó y vio que estaba cabreado así que le siguió.

Chris: ¿Va todo bien?

Darren: Perfecto. Osea dejo de trabajar 2 semanas porque estoy enfermo y aquí la zorra de Ali actúa como si fuera la presidenta sin tener ni idea de lo que hace.

Chris: ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

Darren: Pues la señora ha decidido vender al por mayor y lo ha aprobado en junta sin estar yo presente.

Chris: ¿Qué? Eso me parece muy grave y además pensaba que nosotros vendíamos al por menor.

Darren: Sí y es lo que le he dicho a ella, que nosotros sacábamos más del 50% de los beneficios al vender al por menor.

Chris: Y ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Darren: No lo sé, voy a pensar en algo porque ella no me quiere escuchar.

Chris: ¿Quieres que se lo explique yo?

Darren: Cariño, te quiero mucho pero ambos sabemos que no te va a hacer caso aunque creo que se de alguien a quien si le va a hacer caso ...

* * *

Por su parte Lea seguía con Kyle y con Ethan cuando tocaron a su puerta. Se trataba de Naya, quien venía a darle el cheque.

Lea: ¡Hola!

Naya: ¡Hola!

Lea: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Naya: Nada, sólo quería pasar a ver como vas.

Lea: Pues me pillas en mal momento.

Naya: ¿Y eso? Si me dijiste que iban bien las cosas.

Lea: Tengo un pequeño imprevisto pero bueno ...

Naya: ¿Es que te hace falta dinero?

Lea: ¿Qué? No, no te preocupes.

Naya: Venga, vamos. Se nota muchísimo de que sí. Te voy a dar un cheque.

Lea: No, Naya por favor no lo hagas. Tú tienes que cuidar a tu hija.

Naya: Mira gano bastante en el programa de radio y por si fuera mucho mi libro está siendo muy exitoso así que no me cuesta nada. Toma, aquí tienes.

Y entonces le dio el cheque a Lea y en el cheque ponía que le daba 120.000 euros y Lea se mosqueó.

Lea: ¿120.000 euros? ¿En serio Naya? Has hablado con mamá ¿no?

Naya: Sí pero bueno da igual, Lea. Quiero que cojas el cheque.

Lea: No puedo aceptar ese dinero. Es que precisamente que me lo des tu me sorprende mucho. Mamá te ha comido la cabeza porque tú siempre dices que un buen empresario tiene que apañárselas sólo y ahora me vienes con esto. Lo siento pero no.

Y entonces Lea rompió el cheque.

Naya: Vale. Muy bien ¿Supongo entonces que tampoco vendrás a la lectura de mañana?

Lea: ¡Pues claro que no! Voy a buscar la forma de que me den un crédito para pagar ese imprevisto.

Naya: Muy bien ¡Hasta luego!

Lea: ¡Hasta luego!

Y entonces Naya se fue de casa de Lea.

* * *

Por su parte Jane estaba tranquila en su casa cuando vino Damian.

Damian: ¡Hola!

Jane: ¡Hola!

Damian: Perdón por no avisar.

Jane: Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Además eres de la familia. Oye ¿has visto la empresa familiar?

Damian: Lo cierto es que no.

Jane: Pues si quieres podemos ir a Comidas Criss y que Darren te enseñe la empresa.

Damian: Ok.

y entonces se fueron a Comidas Criss.

Antes de que Jane y Damian llegaran a Comidas Criss Darren se fue al despacho de Dianna.

Darren: ¡Hola!

Dianna: ¡Hola!

Darren: ¿Te pillo en un mal momento?

Dianna: Estaba mirando estos informes pero puedo hacerlo para más adelante. ¿Querías algo?

Darren: Es que he discutido con tu madre y el caso es que no estoy muy seguro de la decisión que ha tomado.

Dianna: ¿Qué ha hecho mi madre?

Darren: Pues que resulta que tu madre quiere vender al por mayor para hacer recortes y no estoy muy seguro de que sea eso lo mejor para Comidas Criss.

Dianna: Y ¿se lo has dicho?

Darren: Pues si pero no me hace caso.

Dianna: Ahora que lo dices creo que sacamos más beneficios por la venta al por menor.

Darren: Eso justamente le he dicho.

Dianna: Y ¿Aún así no te ha hecho caso?

Darren: No. Pero es que no sé que podemos hacer para ganar más dinero así que no puedo decirle nada.

Dianna: Yo ... yo tengo una idea pero quizás es algo arriesgada.

Darren: ¿Cuál es?

Dianna: Si compramos más tierras venderemos más y podríamos ajustar mejor los precios.

Darren: No es tan mala idea. Yo la veo muy buena. ¿Por qué no se la comentas a tu madre?

Dianna: No sé, yo llevo muy poco tiempo y no sé si me tomará en serio.

Darren: Mira Dianna. Puede que lleves menos tiempo pero esa idea es muy buena y no debes de quitarte el mérito. Si quieres le dices que me has comentado la idea y que yo estoy de acuerdo. Seguro que así te hace caso.

Dianna: Muchas gracias Darren.

Darren: De nada.

Y entonces Darren se fue a su despacho cuando llegaron Jane y Damian.

Jane: ¡Hola hijo!

Darren: ¡Hola!

Jane: ¿Tienes un momento? Es que me gustaría que le enseñaras a Damian la empresa.

Darren: Lo siento mucho pero estoy hasta arriba de trabajo. ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Dianna?

Jane: Está bien.

Entonces Jane entró al despacho de Dianna.

Jane: ¡Hola!

Dianna: ¡Hola!

Jane: He venido con Damián a ver si le podías enseñar la empresa.

Dianna: Me iba a ir a ver a mi madre pero vale. Le echaremos un vistazo rápido.

Jane: Bueno yo me voy que voy a hacer unos recados.

Dianna: Vale, hasta luego.

Entonces Dianna se dispuso a enseñarle la empresa mientras lo hacía se pusieron a hablar.

Dianna: Y dime ¿qué te han parecido los Criss?

Damian: Parecen majos menos Jacob. Creo que me tiene manía.

Dianna: No digas eso. Seguramente es porque eres el nuevo. A mi me hizo casi lo mismo Lea y ahora nos llevamos bien.

Damian: Es cierto. Tu también has pasado por lo mismo que yo. ¿Qué puedo hacer para llevarme mejor con él?

Dianna: Pues ... podrías simplemente hablar con él. Yo creo que si hablas con él poco a poco ya no te tendrá esa manía. Ahora vamos a bajar al sótano. Te voy a enseñar donde tenemos el vino que estamos produciendo. La verdad es que la empresa no se dedicaba al vino pero ahora lo hace.

Y así estuvieron todo el rato enseñándole la empresa.

* * *

Lea por su parte volvió a su casa después de ir a los bancos sin resultados positivos.

Lea: ¡Hola cariño!

Cory: ¡Hola!

Lea: ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?

Cory: Pues que hoy en un principio no tenía que trabajar y he cubierto a un compañero y ese compañero ya ha vuelto así que me he vuelto. Por cierto ¿de dónde vienes?

Lea: Del banco. Necesito 120.000 euros para hacer la conferencia y aún encima Naya viene en plan soy tu hermana la superior o la superéxitosa hermana y me da un cheque de 120.000 euros.

Cory: Y ¿No lo has cogido?

Lea: Pues no y ahora no tengo nada.

Cory: Cariño podrías llamarle a Naya a ver si te los vuelve a prestar. No seas tan cabezona y pide ayuda cuando la necesites.

Lea: Está bien lo haré.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Comidas Criss Darren llamó a Chris para contarle el plan que tiene pensado.

Chris: ¡Hola cariño! ¿Me llamabas?

Darren: Sí , cierra la puerta.

Entonces Chris cerró la puerta.

Darren: Ya está en marcha el plan. Dianna le va a decir a su madre que compremos unas tierras en vez de vender al por mayor.

Chris: Y ¿de dónde va a salir el dinero para comprar las tierras?

Darren: He estado mirando y he encontrado unas tierras muy baratas. Yo pondría el dinero pero Comidas Criss me lo devolvería. Tranquilo que no voy a jugar con nuestro dinero.

Chris: ¿Y si ella se da cuenta de tu plan?

Darren: No lo creo porque Dianna ha sido la que ha propuesto la idea y yo le he dicho que no se quite méritos. Así va a aprender esta zorra que el que manda soy yo.

Chris: Ya pero en el fondo sabrás que habrá sido Dianna la que lo ha hecho.

Darren: Pero inicialmente la idea ha sido mía y para mí eso es lo más importante.

Chris: Bueno, pues yo voy a seguir con lo mío.

Darren: Vale. ¡Hasta luego cariño!

Chris: ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

Entonces Naya volvió a casa de Lea tras la llamada ésta.

Naya: ¡Hola! ¿Qué querías?

Lea: ¡Hola! Yo solo ... quería pedirte perdón. Has venido con toda tu buena fe y yo me lo ha tomado mal.

Naya: Vamos, que quieres que te dé otro cheque.

Lea: Por favor.

Naya: Pues sabes una cosa. Cuando hemos hablado tenías razón en una cosa. Yo defiendo al empresario y es él quien debe sacar adelante la empresa así que no te voy a dejar el dinero y ¿sabes por qué? porque parece que no te fíes de tu propia empresa así que yo no lo voy a hacer por ti.

Y entonces Naya se fue dejando a Lea destrozada.

Al día siguiente comenzó la lectura del libro y tan sólo se encontraban Jane, Jacob y Damian así que Naya comenzó a leer el libro.

Naya: Si, lo hacen como con cada debate bipartidista, "los argumentos de mi familia nunca son fáciles o limpios" "Son batallas enredosas, "siempre es difícil ganar y rara vez pelean justo."Pero fuera de nuestras diferencias, un dar y recibir emerge."Nos recargamos en otros y compartimos los triunfos de cada uno.

* * *

Mientras tanto el Comidas Criss Ali se acercó al despacho de Darren.

Ali: ¿Se puede?

Darren: ¿Qué quieres?

Ali: Solo quería decirte que mi hija me ha hecho una propuesta para no vender al por mayor. Sería comprar unos huertos. Lo malo es cómo vamos a pagarlos ¿Qué te parece la idea?

Darren: Me parece una buena idea y en cuanto al dinero no te preocupes. Podría ponerlo yo mismo dándole un préstamo a Comidas Criss.

Ali: Entonces ¿seguimos adelante con este plan?

Darren: Sí.

Ali: Me alegra que estemos en la misma onda.

Darren: Y a mi también.

Y entonces Ali se fue del despacho de Darren.

* * *

En casa de Lea ésta les dio las noticias a Kyle y a Ethan.

Lea: Chicos. Tengo buenas y malas noticias. Las malas es que mi hermana no me ha dejado el dinero y el banco no me va a dar el dinero pero la buena es que voy a tirar del dinero de la herencia y vamos a poder estar listos para la conferencia así que manos a la obra. Tiene que salir todo perfecto.

Kyle: ¿En serio vas a hacer eso? Muchas gracias. No te defraudaremos.

Lea: Más os vale porque en menos de 2 meses voy a ser madre y necesito ese dinero.

Ethan: No te preocupes porque va a quedarnos genial

y entonces Kyle y Ethan siguieron con el proyecto.

* * *

Terminó la lectura del libro y Naya se acercó a Jane, a Damian y a Jacob.

Naya: ¿Dónde está el resto de la familia?

Jane: Darren y Chris trabajan y Lea me ha dicho que tu ya sabes por qué no viene.

Naya: Genial. Bueno , me voy a mi casa a ver mi hijita.

Jane: Yo me voy a hacer unos recados.

Y entonces las 2 se fueron y se quedaron Jacob y Damian a solas.

Damian: No sabía que Naya escribiera tan bien.

Jacob: De la familia no lo ha heredado, jejeje.

Damian: Oye, ¿te apetece irnos a tomarnos unas birras y charlamos un poco?

Jacob: Paso.

Damian: ¿Por qué?

Jacob: Porque no te trago ¿no te has dado cuenta?

Damian: Pero no lo entiendo. ¿No me conoces y ya has decidido que no me tragas?

Jacob: Lo siento pero hay algo en ti que no me termina de convencer. ¿Por qué has venido aquí?

Damian: ... he venido aquí porque vosotros sois mi familia y quiero conoceros ¿te parece poco?

Jacob: Ya tío pero tu familia son los que te han criado. ¿Cómo te crees que ahora estará tu familia?

Damian: Vaya. Así que veo que según sea de tu agrado dices lo que te conviene porque mira como no le dices nada a Dianna.

Jacob: Dianna es distinta porque su madre vive aquí. Mira lo siento. Te tendré que soportar en los eventos familiares pero no te pienses ni por 1 segundo que vamos a llevarnos bien.

Y dicho esto Jacob se fue.


	11. 3x11

Jane va a coger el ascensor de la 3º planta con todo el pelo despeinado cuando se abren las puertas del ascensor. Dentro estaban Lea y un señor.

Lea: ¿Mamá?

Jane: Lea.

Lea: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Has pasado aquí la noche?

Jane: ¿Tú que crees Sherlock?

Entonces Jane pulso el botón para bajar a la planta baja.

Lea: ¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Te has acostado con Grant, el interiorista?

Jane: Puede que sí y puede que no. No me acuerdo. Y tú ¿Con quien has estado? porque Cory no vino a la fiesta.

Lea: Esto ... si que vino pero tarde. Él está en la cama. Voy a comprar algo para almorzar y ahora vuelvo.

Entonces volvió a abrirse la puerta del ascensor en la 2º planta y se metió Dianna, que tenía unas rosas en el pelo, en el ascensor.

Dianna: ¡Buenos días!

Jane y Lea: Buenos días!

Jane: ¿Jacob sigue durmiendo?

Dianna: ... no. No sé donde está.

Jane: Oh.

Dianna: ¿Ha terminado ahora la fiesta?

Jane: No, no que va.

Lea: Nos hemos encontrado por casualidad.

Señor: Debe de haber sido una buena fiesta entonces.

Jane: Ya lo creo.

* * *

48 horas antes

Jane estaba en su casa con Grant, un interiorista que iba a a ayudarle a decorar la casa.

Grant: Yo creo que deberías de cambiar los muebles del comedor. Estos parecen muy antiguos y aunque lo antiguo está bien no creo que sea lo mejor para hacer cenas familiares. Yo te propongo que mires estos muebles que tengo en el catálogo.

Y Jane se puso a mirar los muebles y empezó a comentarlos.

Jane: Son perfectos. La verdad es que me encantan.

Grant: La verdad es que da gusto hacer este trabajo cuando tienes a un cliente como tú.

Jane: ¡Venga ya! Seguro que se lo dices a todos tus clientes.

Grant: Sólo los que tienen tanta pasión. Bueno voy a prepararte un presupuesto y luego hablamos ¿vale?

Jane: Vale. ¡Hasta luego!

Grant: ¡Hasta luego!

Entonces apareció Lea.

Lea: ¡Guau mamá! ¿Me lo parece a mí o estabais tonteando?

Jane: Sólo hablamos de negocios Lea.

Lea: Bueno, si tu lo llamas así. Por cierto mañana a las 22:00 es la fiesta en el hotel. Si quieres puedes traer a tu amigo. Hemos reservado unas habitaciones por si ... ya sabes.

Jane: No sé si querrá venir pero no va a pasar nada.

Lea: Estoy muy nerviosa mamá. Si fallo en la fiesta mi dinero de la herencia se va a la mierda porque el inversor no quedó muy convencido en la conferencia.

Jane: Seguro que sale todo perfecto.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Comidas Criss Darren llamó a Chris para decirle de un terreno que ha visto.

Chris: ¿Querías verme cariño?

Darren: Sí, mira que terreno he encontrado.

Chris: ¡Vaya! Sí que es grande. Seguro que vale mucho.

Darren: Sólo vale 15.000 euros.

Chris: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo has encontrado esto?

Darren: Tu marido que tiene buen ojo y que aparte el dueño lo vende porque se lo van a embargar así que ..

Chris: ¿Lo vas a comprar?

Darren: Sí. Voy a decírselo a Ali aunque debería de comprarlo directamente como hace ellal

Chris: Avisala. Intenta evitar conflictos.

Darren: Lo haré pero porque me lo dices tú.

* * *

Por su parte Lea se fue a su casa a reunirse con Kyle , Ethan y Dianna.

Lea: Bueno chicos. ¿Está todo listo para la fiesta?

Kyle: Sí. Dianna va a ayudarnos con las bolsas de regalo.

Lea: Cariño Dime que vas a poder venir a la fiesta.

Cory: En cuanto salga del trabajo voy directo al hotel.

Lea: Vale. Por cierto Dianna ¿Seguro que a tu madre le parece bien que me ayudes?

Dianna: Sí, además si damos publicidad a nuestros productos.

Lea: Lo que tenemos que hacer es estar atento al señor Aldo para que nos de el dinero.

Kyle: No te preocupes que todo saldrá bien.

Lea: Hasta que no nos diga nada yo voy a estar nerviosa. Por cierto Dianna si quieres puedes cogerte una habitación para Jacob y tú.

Dianna: La verdad es que últimamente no le veo mucho así que a lo mejor lo aprovecho.

* * *

Llegó la hora de comer y Darren y Chris se fueron a casa de Jane. Allí se encontraron con Naya.

Darren y Chris: ¡Hola!

Naya: ¡Hola!

Darren: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Naya: Pues necesitaba descansar un poco. Vanessa no para de llorar y no puedo así que Heather y yo hemos decidido turnarnos. Ahora a las 3 me toca a mi.

Chris: Oye. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te fuiste de fiesta con Heather?

Naya: Puff, la verdad ni me acuerdo ¿por qué lo dices?

Chris: Yo ... lo decía porque la verdad es que a Darren y a mi no nos apetece mucho ir a la fiesta y habíamos pensado que si queréis podemos cuidar de Vanessa esta noche ¿verdad cariño?

Darren: Sí. Sería como una especie de prueba para ver si estamos capacitados para ser padres.

Naya: ¿De verdad harías eso? Os acabo de decir que llora mucho.

Chris: No nos importa. Tan sólo nos dices los horarios del biberón y ya está.

Naya: Bueno, pues voy a llamar a Heather pero yo por mi parte sí.

Entonces Naya llamó a Heather.

Heather: ¿Naya. estás bien?

Naya: Sí. Mira voy ahora para casa.

Heather: Y ¿para eso me llamas?

Naya: No. Es que estoy aquí con Darren y con Chris. Me han dicho que no quieren ir a la fiesta de Greenatopia y ... había pensado que podíamos ir a la fiesta y dejamos a nuestra hija con Darren y con Chris.

Heather: ¿Estás segura de eso?

Naya: Yo creo que pueden cuidarla bien. Además como mañana es sábado y no trabajan no van a ir a trabajar con falta de sueño. Yo creo que lo merecemos. Ya sé que parece que sea mala madre pero yo creo que lo merecemos realmente y así Darren y Chris practican para cuando vayan a ser papás.

Heather: No eres mala madre. Recuerda que yo fui la que propuso esto de los turnos cuando deberíamos de hacerlas las 2 a la vez. Vale pero hay que dejarle bien claro los horarios del biberón y todo.

Naya: Vale. Bueno voy para allá.

Y entonces Naya colgó.

Naya: ¡Buenas noticias! Os dejamos a Vanessa. Por favor llamadnos a Heather o a mí si no os aclaráis.

Chris: Tranquila que lo haremos.

Darren: Y vosotras disfrutad de la fiesta. Hay habitaciones reservadas en el hotel.

Naya: ¿En serio?

Darren: Sí.

Naya: Pues creo que cogeremos 1. Bueno me voy. Mañana nos vemos a las 20:00 y os damos todas las explicaciones.

Darren: Vale.

Y entonces Darren se fue.

* * *

Dianna volvió a su apartamento y entonces alguien tocó. Se trataba de Damian.

Dianna: ¡Hola!

Damian: ¡Hola!

Dianna: ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Damian: Iba a ir a casa de Jane pero tengo miedo de que esté Jacob. Me odia a muerte.

Dianna: No tengas miedo a Jacob. Puede que parezca un poco chulo pero no lo es.

Damian: Es que el otro día me dijo que no íbamos a ser amigos nunca y luego me dijo que para él era un error que estuviera aquí y yo ... yo estoy empezando a creer que tiene razón.

Dianna: Pero ¿qué dices? Yo creo que has hecho bien. Cuando me entere de que podía ser una Criss tenía mis miedos de ser aceptada y tal pero para nada ha sido un error incluso una vez que descubrí que no soy una Criss.

Entonces volvieron a tocar el timbre. Se trataba de Ali.

Dianna: ¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ali: ¿Acaso una madre no puede visitar a su hija o es que estás con Jacob intimando?

Dianna: No, estoy con ... Damian.

Ali: ¿Damian McGinty?

Dianna: Sí.

Ali: Pues quiero conocerlo.

Dianna: De acuedo, pasa.

Y Ali entró al apartamenteo.

Dianna: Damian, no se si te acuerdas de mi madre, Ali.

Damian: Sí, si que me acuerdo.

Ali: Dime Damian ¿qué estás haciendo ahora?

Damian: Pues ... ahora mismo trabajo en una cafetería en Ciudad Real pero me he cogido vacaciones.

Ali: Y ¿Qué te parecen los Criss?

Damian: En general me caen bien.

Ali: ¿Sabes una cosa? Estoy pensando en que si quieres podrías trabajar en Comidas Criss si te vas a quedar una temporada por aquí.

Damian: ¿Lo dice en serio?

Ali: Sí. Comidas Criss es una empresa familiar y como tal cualquier familiar puede formar parte de la empresa y si te preocupa Darren no te preocupes que no creo que ponga ningún impedimento.

Damian: No sé que decir...

Ali: Tú tranquilo. Piensátelo ¿vale? Yo hablaré con Darren y le comentaré la idea a ver que le parece aunque eso sí empezarías desde lo más bajo haciendo inventarios y si luego vemos que vales pues irías ascendiendo.

Damian: Vale. Me lo pensaré.

Ali: Bueno hija, será mejor que nos vayamos a trabajar.

Dianna: Sí. Luego si quieres hablamos (a Damian)

Damian: Vale.

Y entonces los 3 se fueron del apartamento.

* * *

Jane estaba en su casa terminando de fregar cuando vino Grant a su casa con el presupuesto.

Grant: Buenas tardes.

Jane: Buenas tardes.

Grant: He venido a traerte el presupuesto. Tu piensatelo y ya mañana me dices que te parece.

Jane: Está bien. Me lo pensaré. Por cierto mañana por la noche mi hija da una fiesta. Me preguntaba si podías ir conmigo como mi acompañante.

Grant: ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? Porque si es así sí.

Jane: Bien. ¿Vienes a las 8 para recogerme?

Grant: Está bien. Me pasaré entonces.

Jane: Muy bien, pues hasta mañana.

Grant: Hasta mañana.

* * *

Darren y Chris terminaron de comer en casa de Jane y se fueron a Comidas Criss. Darren se fue a su despacho y a los 5 minutos entró Ali para contarle lo de Damian.

Ali: Hola. ¿Se puede?

Darren: Pasa ¿Qué querías?

Ali: Resulta que he hablado con tu hermano Damian. Realmente le estado dando vueltas a la cabeza y había pensado en que podríamos ofrecerle a Damian un puesto en la empresa si él lo acepta. Por supuesto empezaría desde cero. Yo lo hacía porque como es miembro de la familia Criss pues merece esa oportunidad. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

Darren: ¿La verdad? Si el quiere es bienvenido a la empresa.

Ali: Muy bien pues lo hablaré con él.

Darren: Espera un momento.

Ali: Dime.

Darren: He estado investigando posibles huertos y he encontrado una ganga. Vale 15.000 euros y es bastante grande. Voy a comprarlo antes de que otra empresa lo quiera. ¿Te parece bien?

Ali: Sí, pero ¿seguro que ese huerto sirve?

Darren: Seguro.

Ali: Pues sigue adelante con la compra.

Y entonces Ali se fue del despacho de Darren.

* * *

Dianna por su parte se fue a su despacho y llamó a Jacob.

Jacob: ¡Hola cariño!

Dianna: ¡Hola!

Jacob: ¿Qué querías?

Dianna: Quería asegurarme de que mañana vas a estar en la fiesta de Greenatopia.

Jacob: Claro, iré sin problema. Oye te dejo que tengo una reunión de narcóticos anónimos.

Dianna: Vale. ¡Hasta luego!

Jacob: ¡Hasta luego!

Entonces Jacob se fue a la reunión. Estuvo allí durante una hora y cuando se fueron una chica se le acercó a Jacob.

Chelsea: Menudo coñazo ¿no?

Jacob: Pues sí pero es necesario.

Chelsea: Si, por desgracia lo es.

Jacob: No te he visto por aquí mucho ¿eres nueva?

Chelsea: No aunque sólo llevo 1 semana. Por cierto realmente me gustó lo que dijiste sobre sentirse atrapado mientras todo el mundo continua con sus vidas. Lamentablemente, me relaciono con eso.

Jacob: Gracias.

Chelsea: Me llamo Chelsea ¿y tú?

Jacob: Jacob.

Chelsea: Pues el caso es que llevo 1 semana y deberia encontrar un sponsor y es decir, no se si tienes ya como un monton de sponsors pero... eh... no, yo - yo

Jacob: No tengo ninguno. Pero, ellos, um, ellos- ellos no miran bien a miembros del sexo opuesto.

Chelsea: ¿Eso es raro, no crees?

Jacob: No te entiendo.

Chelsea: Me refiero a que pasaría si yo fuera gay.

Jacob: Tienes razón pero de todas formas aunque voy a aceptar ser tu sponsor va a ser temporal hasta que encuentres a otro ¿vale?

Chelsea: Muchas gracias. Bueno, me voy a casa. ¡Hasta luego!

Jacob: ¡Hasta luego!

Y entonces Chelsea se fue.

* * *

Pasó un día y eran las 20:00 y Darren y Chris fueron a casa de Naya y Heather.

Darren y Chris: ¡Hola!

Naya y Heather: ¡Hola!

Darren: ¿Estáis listas para la fiesta?

Naya: Sí.

Heather: Os voy a explicar ahora las instrucciones. Le hemos dado el biberón a las 6 así que a las 9 le vuelve a tocar. Le tenéis que echar 120 ml y 3 cucharadas de éstas de la leche y luego lo removeís bien. Tenéis que estar así cada 3 horas. Los pañales están en su habitación. ¿Sabéis quitar pañales?

Darren: Sí.

Heather: ¿Se me olvida algo cariño?

Naya: No. Si tenéis dudas nos llamáis. Os voy a dejar la tarjeta sanitaria por si le pasara algo.

Darren: Bien.

Naya: No sé tu cariño pero me siento muy culpable por irme.

Heather: Y yo.

Chris: A ver chicas. Necesitáis desconectar un poco. No pasa nada porque os vayáis una noche. Además Darren y yo vamos a cuidarla como si fuera nuestra hija ¿vale? así que fuera la culpabilidad y a disfrutar de la fiesta.

Naya: Bueno, está bien. Nos vamos.

Heather: Por favor llamádnos si ocurre algo.

Darren: Qué sí pesada.

Naya y Heather: ¡Hasta mañana!

Darren y Chris: ¡Hasta mañana!

Y entonces se fueron las 2 al hotel. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Jane y Grant.

Naya: ¡Mamá! ¿Quién es este hombre tan apuesto?

Jane: Este es Grant, un interiorista. Me está ayudando a elegir muebles para el salón. Por cierto ¿Dónde está mi nietecita?

Heather: Está con Darren y con Chris. Se han ofrecido para cuidarla y así descansamos un poco. y nos distraemos.

Naya: Mamá ¿eso nos hace malas madres?

Jane: ¡Qué va! Naya tú no te acordarás pero había muchas veces que venía tu abuela a casa y se quedaba cuidando de vosotros.

Heather: Pues menos mal porque no estábamos sintiendo culpables.

Jane: No lo estéis, en serio. Si me disculpáis voy con mi cita.

Naya: Vale. ¡Hasta luego!

Jane: ¡Hasta luego!

Por su parte Lea se reunió con Kyle, Ethan y Dianna.

Lea: ¿Está todo listo?

Kyle: Sí, jefa.

Lea: Muy bien. Ahora sólo falta que cuando venga Aldo le convenzamos para que invierta.

Dianna: Tranquila Lea que Kyle y yo estaremos en la entrada y en cuanto le veamos te avisamos.

Lea: Bien. Por cierto ¿dónde está Jacob?

Dianna: Pues estará en su reunión de narcóticos anónimos. Luego se pasará. Ya he reservado la suite nupcial.

Lea: ¡Ah! que envidia me das. ¿Es que es vuestro aniversario?

Dianna: Realmente no. Hoy hacemos 8 meses y 20 días.

Lea: ¡Vaya! Si que llevas bien la cuenta.

Dianna: Es porque le quiero mucho.

Lea: Bueno voy a beber algo.

Dianna: Vale. Ya te aviso en cuanto llegue Aldo.

Naya y Heather se pusieron a bailar y entonces Naya empezó a preocuparse y Heather lo notó.

Heather: ¿Qué pasa cariño?

Naya: No paro de pensar en nuestra hija. ¿Les irá bien?

Heather: Seguro que sí. No nos han llamado así que eso significa que les va bien.

Naya: Ya pero es que no han cuidado nunca a un bebé.

Heather: Cariño, les hemos dado las instrucciones así que intenta relajarte.

Naya: Vale.

y siguieron bailando. Entonces llegó el señor Aldo y Dianna avisó a Lea y ésta se aproximó hacia donde estaba él.

Lea: Señor Aldo ¿Se lo está pasando bien?

Aldo: Si, la verdad es que sí.

Lea: ¿Y bien señor Aldo? ¿Ha leido nuestra propuesta?

Aldo: La verdad es que está bien pero tengo mis reservas.

Lea: Mire señor Aldo tiene que confiar en mi. Yo tengo muchísima experiencia. He estado dirigiendo mi empresa familiar hasta hace muy poco y lo cierto es que la empresa la dejé en buen lugar y cuando estos chicos me enseñaron su propuesta rápidamente vi que esto era una gran apuesta y le aseguro que esta empresa va a arrasar, lo dicen los números que yo misma he repasado varias veces.

Aldo: No me ha dejado terminar señora Monteith. Le estaba diciendo que tengo mis reservas pero mi grupo va a invertir en su compañía.

Lea: ¿En serio?

Aldo: ¿Es que quiere que no lo haga?

Lea: Sí, quiero que invierta. ¡Kyle! Trae unas copas que vamos a celebrar la inversión del señor Aldo.

Kyle: Marchando.

Y entonces trajo las copas y brindaron por la fusión.

Mientras tanto Jane estaba con Grant. Ella quería irse porque no se encontraba muy allá y estaba algo nerviosa por estar con Grant.

Jane: Lo siento Grant pero me voy a ir a mi casa.

Grant ¿Por qué?

Jane: Me duele la cabeza.

Grant: ¿Seguro que es eso?

Jane: Sí.

Grant: Yo creo que tienes miedo.

Jane: ¿A qué se supone que tengo miedo?

Y entonces Grant la besó y ella le correspondió el beso.

Por su parte Kyle se fue hacia donde estaba Dianna.

Kyle: ¡Lo hemos conseguido!

Dianna: ¿En serio? Me alegro mucho por vosotros.

Kyle: ¿Y Jacob? ¿No ha venido todavía?

Dianna: No. Voy a llamarle.

Y entonces ella llamó a Jacob.

Jacob: Cariño, ¿qué pasa?

Dianna: ¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta?

Jacob: Es que Chelsea me necesita.

Dianna: ¿Chelsea? ¿Quién es Chelsea?

Jacob: Es mi sponsor.

Dianna: Entiendo pero ¿no se sobreentiende que no puedes ser sponsor de alguien de tu sexo contrario?

Jacob. Sólo es temporal. La pobre no ha encontrado a nadie todavía.

Dianna: Está bien pero ten cuidado con esa chica.

Jacob: ¿Estás celosa?

Dianna: Un poco y además un poco enfadada porque había reservado una suite nupcial para los 2.

Jacob: Ojalá pudiera estar ahí contigo.

Dianna: Lo sé pero ella te necesita.

Jacob: Te voy a colgar. ¡Te veo mañana!

Dianna: Vale cariño. Te quiero.

Jacob: Yo también te quiero.

Y entonces Dianna colgó el teléfono.

Kyle: Así que ... no va a venir.

Dianna: No, así que como esto ya ha acabado me voy a disfrutar de mi suite nupcial.

Kyle: Vale. Muchas gracias por ayudarnos.

Dianna: De nada.

Y entonces Dianna se fue a su suite.

Naya y Heather se sentaron para descansar después de haber estado bailando.

Naya: Voy a llamar a Darren. Lo siento cariño pero necesito saber que nuestra hija está bien.

Heather: Jeje, no lo sientas. Pensaba llamarle yo también.

Y Naya llamó a Darren.

Darren: ¿Naya?

Naya: Hola. ¿Cómo va todo?

Darren: Ahora mismo Chris le está dando el biberón. La verdad es que se está portando muy bien.

Naya ¿En serio?

Darren: Sí. Se ha tomado los 120 de leche y le hemos cambiado el pañal.

Naya: Vale. Siento haberte llamado pero estaba algo preocupada.

Darren: No pasa nada. Lo raro sería que no lo estuvieras.

Naya: Bueno. Te cuelgo. ¡Hasta mañana!

Darren: ¡Hasta mañana!

Y Naya colgó el teléfono.

Heather: ¿A qué va todo bien?

Naya: Sí pero aun así quiero volver a casa.

Heather. Naya, cariño vamos a la habitación y vamos a aprovechar esta noche libre.

Naya: Supongo que tienes razón.

Y entonces vieron a Jane con Grant metiéndose a una habitación.

Naya: ¡No me jodas!

Heather: ¿Qué pasa?

Naya: Acabo de ver a a mi madre con un hombre metiéndose en una habitación.

Heather: ¿Acaso no te alegras?

Naya: Sí, supongo que estos 2 años y pico son suficiente luto pero lo veo raro.

Heather: Anda vamos a coger una habitación.

Y se cogieron una habitación.

* * *

Al día siguiente Jane se fue a coger el ascensor de la 3º planta con todo el pelo despeinado cuando se abren las puertas del ascensor. Dentro estaban Lea y un señor.

Lea: ¿Mamá?

Jane: Lea.

Lea: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Has pasado aquí la noche?

Jane: ¿Tú que crees Sherlock?

Entonces Jane pulso el botón para bajar a la planta baja.

Lea: ¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Te has acostado con Grant, el interiorista?

Jane: Puede que sí y puede que no. No me acuerdo. Y tú ¿Con quien has estado? porque Cory no vino a la fiesta.

Lea: Esto ... si que vino pero tarde. Él está en la cama. Voy a comprar algo para almorzar y ahora vuelvo.

Entonces volvió a abrirse la puerta del ascensor en la 2º planta y se metió Dianna, que tenía unas rosas en el pelo, en el ascensor.

Dianna: ¡Buenos días!

Jane y Lea: Buenos días!

Jane: ¿Jacob sigue durmiendo?

Dianna: ... no. No sé donde está.

Jane: Oh.

Dianna: ¿Ha terminado ahora la fiesta?

Jane: No, no que va.

Lea: Nos hemos encontrado por casualidad.

Señor: Debe de haber sido una buena fiesta entonces.

Jane: Ya lo creo.

* * *

Por su parte Damian llamó a Ali.

Damian: ¿Ali?

Ali: Dime Damian.

Damian. He estado pensándolo y quiero quedarme ¿Darren está de acuerdo?

Ali: Sí, lo hablé con él ayer y no tiene ningún problema.

Damian: Genial. Muchas gracias.

Ali: De nada. Pues te pasas mañana para que te preparemos el contrato.

Damian: De acuerdo. Hasta mañana entonces.

Ali: ¡Hasta mañana!


	12. 3x12

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde la fiesta de Greenatopia. Jane había estado saliendo con Grant durante esos días. Un día Grant se quedó a dormir en casa de Jane y al día siguiente se fue a trabajar dejándose un maletín. Ella lo abrió y vio que había una foto de Grant y de una tal Elise. Lo más raro es que tenían el mismo apellido y ella empezó a sosprechar que estaba casado. Entonces vino Heather y Naya con Vanessa.

Naya: ¡Hola mamá! Mira quien ha venido a visitarte.

Jane. ¡Hola cariño!

Heather: ¡Jane! ¿Estás bien?

Jane: La verdad es que no. Creo que Grant está casado.

Naya: ¿Grant el interiorista?

Jane: ¿Con cuántos Grant piensas que me estoy acostando?

Naya: Bueno, lo siento. ¿Por qué dices eso?

Jane: Pues porque he visto una foto de él con una mujer. Fíjate pone Grant y Elise Webber, Eso quiere decir que están casados.

Heather: Tal vez sea su hermana.

Jane: Voy a buscarlo por internet.

Entonces comprobó que tenía razón.

Jane: ¡Justo! Mira lo que pone aquí Grant y Elise Webber fueron juntos a la inauguración del restaurante. El joven matriomonio ... blablablabla. Está casado y no me ha dicho nada.

Heather: Tal vez se esté separando y no te ha dicho nada por eso.

Jane: Es que no lo entendéis. ¡Me he convertido en Ali Adler! Eso es algo que jamás me hubiera permitido y aunque no me haya contado que esté casado me siento mal conmigo misma.

Naya: Mamá, habla con él y que te lo aclare todo pero no te sientas mal por eso.

Jane: Luego hablaré con él. De todas formas tiene que volver a por el maletín. De momento voy a coger a mi querida nietecita.

Entonces Heather se dio cuenta de que no habían traído pañales.

Heather: Cariño, se nos han olvidado los pañales.

Naya: Bueno pues entonces nos vamos. Lo siento mucho mamá.

Jane: No pasa nada hija. Ya la veré en otro momento. Además lo mismo viene en cualquier momento Grant.

Y entonces Naya y Heather se fueron.

* * *

Por su parte Jacob se fue a Comidas Criss para darle una sorpresa a Dianna. Sin embargo de llegar a su despacho vio como Damian estaba reunido con Ali y decidió quedarse para escuchar su conversación.

Damian: ¡Buenas! ¿Para qué querías verme?

Ali: Sólo quería preguntarte si te adaptas bien a la empresa.

Damian: Sí, lo cierto es que sí.

Ali: Una pregunta Damian. ¿Tú padre está de acuerdo con que estés aquí?

Damian: Sí, la verdad es que el con tal de que me pague la universidad está contento.

Ali: Bien y ¿Cómo te llevas con los Criss?

Damian: Bien menos con Jacob ¿por qué lo dices?

Ali: Es que sólo quiero que estés a gusto en la empresa.

Damian: La verdad es que al principio tenía mis dudas porque no me hacía mucha gracia trabajar para el hijo de puta de mi padre biológico pero lo cierto es que estoy muy bien y no pienso en él.

Ali: Me alegro por ti pero ¿por qué le tienes rabia a Ryan?

Damian: Porque por su culpa mi madre se suicidó. Estoy más que seguro de que fue así.

Ali: Lo siento mucho, de verdad que sí.

Damian: Al principio pensaba buscar aquí información para comprobar que fue por él pero luego lo dejé pasar.

Ali: Escucha Damian. Si quieres te ayudo a investigar para ver si fue así pero tu a cambio tienes que prometerme que me ayudarás.

Damian: Está bien y ¿qué tendría que hacer yo?

Ali: Es muy simple. Quiero que seas la sombra de Darren Criss. Quiero adelantarme a todos sus movimientos.

Damian: ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?

Ali: Mira, desde que conozco a los Criss no han hecho otra cosa que meterse conmigo y con mi familia y quiero que se vayan de la empresa. Este año he conseguido que Lea abandone la empresa y ahora el siguiente es Darren.

Damian: Supongamos que te ayudo. ¿Luego me echarías a mi?

Ali: La diferencia Damian es que tú no buscas un trabajo fijo ya que quieres estudiar y seguramente esta empresa te acabe recordando a Ryan Criss y no querrás trabajar aquí así que ¿qué me dices? ¿aceptas mi oferta?

Damian: Vale. Seré la sombra de Darren.

Ali: Muy bien. Por cierto ten mucho cuidado con Darren. Él es muy listo, antes de ser el presidente de aquí era abogado y se sabe muchos trucos. Procura ir a su despacho cuando el y su marido se vayan.

Damian: Bien. Gracias por el consejo. Voy a seguir trabajando.

Ali: Bien. Hasta luego.

Y antes de que Damian se fuera del despacho de Ali Jacob rápidamente se fue a ver a Chris para contarle su plan.

Jacob: Chris ¿Tienes un momento?

Chris: Ahora estoy muy ocupado. Si quieres quedamos para comer y me dices lo que quieras.

Jacob: Es muy importante lo que tengo que decir. Se trata de Damian y de Ali.

Chris: ¿Qué pasa entre Damian y Ali?

Jacob: Acabo de oírles hablar y estaban planeando tirar a Darren de la empresa de la misma forma que hicieron con Lea.

Chris: ¡Venga ya Jacob! Mira, ya sé que odias a Damian pero de ahí a la barbaridad que me acabas de decir ...

Jacob: Te lo juro por el tiempo que llevo sin consumir. Mira sino me crees te voy a contar toda la conversación que han tenido.

Chris: Está bien.

Jacob: Mira primero Ali le ha preguntado por cómo le iba la empresa y cómo se llevaba con nosotros y ahí ya ha empezado Damian a sacar su verdadero rostro. Resulta que el aceptó trabajar aquí porque resulta que su madre se suicidó y Damian piensa que aquí hay algún documento que pueda demostrar que mi padre tuvo algo que ver. Ali le ha prometido dejarle investigar siempre y cuando él sea la sombra de Darren. También ha reconocido que quiso echar a Lea y quiere ser la presidenta de la empresa. Por favor dime que me crees.

Chris: Algunas cosas que dices puede que tengas razón pero hay otras que no.

Jacob: Dime Chris ¿para qué me voy a inventar toda esa mierda? A mi me daba igual que trabajara aquí. Tan sólo quería advertirte para que se lo digas a Darren.

Chris: Supongo que tienes razón pero esto es muy fuerte. Luego hablaré con él.

Jacob: Bueno, me voy.

Chris: Vale. ¡Hasta luego!

Jacob: ¡Hasta luego!

Y entonces Jacob se fue de Comidas Criss con cuidado para que no le viera Damian.

* * *

Jane estaba en su casa limpiando cuando vino Grant a su casa.

Grant: ¡Hola!

Jane: Hola. Supongo que vienes a por el maletín ¿verdad?

Grant: Pues sí.

Jane: Grant. Tengo una pregunta. ¿estás casado?

Grant: Sí.

Jane: Y ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

Grant: Pensaba decírtelo pronto.

Jane: ¡Eres un sinvergüenza! ¿Es que no ves que le estás haciendo daño a tu mujer?

Grant: Jane, mi mujer lo sabe.

Jane: ¿Que tu mujer lo sabe y aún así sigues poniéndole los cuernos?

Grant: Mira Jane. Mi mujer y yo tenemos una relación abierta. Ella se acuesta con quien quiera y yo hago lo mismo.

Jane: Pero entonces ¿para qué seguís casados?

Grant: Pues porque nos llevamos muy bien y aunque sé que practicamos sexo con otras personas nos queremos.

Jane: Lo siento Grant pero ya te puedes ir olvidando de volver a quedar conmigo.

Grant. ¿Ves? Por eso no quería decírtelo. Sabía como ibas a reaccionar.

Jane: Mira Grant yo he estado casada con un hombre que me puso los cuernos con una mujer durante 20 años. Aparte se que se acostó con otra y tuvo un hijo y dios sabe si se llegó a acostarse con otras mujeres y como comprenderás no pienso salir contigo sabiendo que estás casado así que por favor vete de mi casa.

Grant: Está bien, me iré. Lo siento mucho Jane.

Jane: Yo sí que lo siento.

Y entonces Grant cogió su maletín y se fue de su casa.

* * *

Llegó la hora de comer y Chris se fue a hablar con Lea para contarle lo que le había dicho Jacob.

Lea: ¡Hola Chris! ¿Qué haces por aquí sin Darren?

Chris: Tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente. Luego se lo diré a Darren también pero quería que lo supieras tú primero.

Lea: Tú dirás.

Chris: Se trata de Ali y de Damian.

Lea: Vamos Chris. Sabes que no quiero saber nada de esa zorra.

Chris: Lo siento pero esto te incumbe a ti también.

Lea: ¿Cómo que me incumbe? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Chris: Pues resulta que Ali quiere echar a Darren de la misma forma que te echó a ti. Quiere adelantarse a todos los movimientos de Darren y por ello ha contratado a Damian.

Lea: No lo entiendo. Vamos a ver ¿por qué Damian iba a ayudar a la zorra?

Chris: Porque aquí tu hermanastro tiene un odio a tu padre porque piensa que su madre se suicidio por culpa de tu padre. Ali le ha ofrecido libertad para investigar en la empresa para ver si lo hizo por culpa de tu padre.

Lea: ¿Será zorra? pero ¿por qué me lo has dicho a mi?

Chris: Porque ahora más que nunca Darren te necesita. Tu eres socia mayoritaria y puedes volver siempre que quieras. Además si está en la empresa podríamos controlar mejor a Damian y a Ali.

Lea: Lo siento Chris pero yo estoy muy bien en Greenatopia. Habla con Darren y entre los 2 solucionad ese problema. Seguro que Darren puede despedir a Damian.

Chris: Por favor Lea. Te lo suplico. Vuelve a Comidas Criss.

Lea: Lo siento pero no.

Y entonces Chris se fue y volvió a Comidas Criss y habló con Darren.

Chris: Cariño. Tenemos que hablar.

Darren: ¿Qué ocurre cariño?

Chris: Quiero hablar de 2 cosas. Una buena y otra mala. ¿De qué quieres hablar primero?

Darren: Prefiero la mala.

Chris: Cariño. Tenemos que estar atentos a Damian porque Ali le ha pedido que sea tu sombra porque quiere echarte de la empresa.

Darren: ¿Qué estás diciendo mi amor? ¿De dónde te has sacado esa información?

Chris: Me lo ha dicho Jacob. Ha venido esta mañana a la empresa y ha oído la conversación entera. En resumidas cuentas Damian odia a tu padre y quiere investigar en la empresa para comprobar una teoría suya y Ali le ha dado permiso siempre y cuando te vigile.

Darren: ¿Seguro que no se lo está inventando Jacob?

Chris: No. Además en la reunión Ali le ha dicho a Damian que su objetivo es ser presidenta y que ya había conseguido echar a Lea y que ahora va a por ti.

Darren: Y ¿qué podemos hacer?

Chris: Tenemos 2 opciones. O despedimos a Damian o podemos jugar con la información que sabemos.

Darren: Bien. Ya lo pensaré a lo largo del día. Y ¿qué era la bueno que me tenías que decir?

Chris: Pues que he pensado en que podíamos dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación.

Darren: ¿Me estás hablando de tener bebés?

Chris: Sí.

Darren: Cariño ya sabes que quiero pero con esta bomba que me has soltado no puedo concentrarme en querer tener un bebé ahora porque un bebé necesita toda la atención del mundo y por desgracia ahora mismo no se la puedo dar pero te prometo que en cuanto pasemos este pequeño problema tendremos el bebé.

Chris: Está bien. Supongo que tienes razón. Sólo quería decirte que pienso que estamos preparados para tener un bebé.

Darren: Yo también lo creo. Además cuando te vi coger a mi sobrina se te notaba mucho que querías tener un bebé ya ¿me equivoco?

Chris: Como se notas que me conoces cariño. La verdad es que ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que lo estamos.

Darren: Por mucho que me está gustando esta conversación tenemos que seguir con el trabajo. Te quiero cariño.

Chris: Tienes razón. Yo también te quiero.

Y entonces Chris continuó con sus tareas.

* * *

Por su parte Damian se fue a donde tenían todas las facturas cuando Dianna entró en esa habitación.

Dianna: ¡Hola! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Damian: Estaba mirando unas facturas.

Dianna: Damian tú sólo estás haciendo inventarios. ¿Para que quieres mirar unas facturas?

Damian: Verás, es que mi madre se suicidó y quiero comprobar si Ryan tuvo la culpa. Sé que no me va a devolver a mi madre pero quiero saber si es así.

Dianna: Te entiendo. A mi me pasó lo mismo cuando vi a mi pare biológico. Al principio no sabía si lo era y quise averiguarlo y no paré hasta que descubrí que lo era.

Damian: Genial ¿Me puedes ayudar a buscar las facturas?

Dianna: Claro. Dime la fecha en la que ...

Damian: Murió mi madre? El 6 de agosto de 2010.

Dianna: Tiene que estar en esta carpeta. Voy a ver ...

Entonces Dianna se puso a mirar y vio que había una factura de un hotel ese mismo día. Ella se imaginaba la reacción que podía tener así que decidió mentirle.

Dianna: Aquí hay varias facturas pero no hay nada que pueda relacionarlo con tu madre.

Y entonces Damian se dio cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo.

Damian: Por favor Dianna. He visto tu cara cuando estabas mirando las facturas. Sí que hay una ¿verdad? tranquila, no pasa nada.

Dianna: Hay una factura ... de un hotel en Ciudad Real de ese mismo día ... pero eso no significa nada.

Damian: Significa que ese cabrón le dijo algo para que se suicidara.

Dianna: Damian, calmate. En la factura pone que era una habitación individual y la cama no era de matrimonio así que no saques conclusiones precipitadas.

Damian: Tienes razón. Bueno. Me voy de aquí y voy a seguir con mi trabajo.

Dianna: Vale. Yo también voy a seguir con el mío - dijo ella bastante asustada.

* * *

Por su parte Cory volvió de trabajar y Lea decidió contarle lo que le había dicho Chris.

Lea: ¡Hola cariño!

Cory: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal el día?

Lea: Bien. Hoy se ha pasado Chris por aquí y hemos estado hablando. ¿Y tú? ¿qué tal el día?

Cory: Como siempre. ¿Qué te ha dicho Chris?

Lea: Resulta que me ha dicho que Ali quiere hacerse con el control de Comidas Criss y quiere hacer que Darren dimita. Ella quería que dimitiera. Por eso no paraba de meter cizaña entre Darren y yo o tomaba ella decisiones sin consultarme.

Cory: ¿Y Darren sabe de todo eso?

Lea: Se lo habrá contado ya Chris. También me ha pedido que vuelva a la empresa pero le he dicho que no.

Cory: ¿Estás segura?

Lea: Sí. Yo estoy muy contenta en Greenatopia. No quiero volver a trabajar con esa mujer.

Cory: Yo lo decía porque sé que como trabajaste tanto tiempo allí pensaba que querrías hacer algo para que Ali no se saliera con la suya.

Lea: Pues no. Yo ya le he dicho a Chris que puedo ayudarle desde aquí pero no volviendo a la empresa.

Cory: Vale. Me voy a duchar.

Lea: Ok. Voy a preparar la cena mientras tanto.

* * *

Por su parte Naya estaba en su casa con Heather y Vanessa cuando decidió llamar a su madre para ver cómo le había ido con Grant.

Naya: ¿Mamá?

Jane: Dime Naya ¿va todo bien?

Naya: Sí. Sólo quería saber qué tal te había ido con Grant.

Jane: Hemos roto. Resulta que estaba casado.

Naya: ¡Qué dices!

Jane: Y lo más fuerte es que su mujer sabía que estaba enrollándome con él. Al parecer tienen una relación abierta.

Naya: ¡Qué fuerte mamá! Supongo que te sientes mal ¿verdad?

Jane: Pues sí, porque me siento Ali Adler y no quiero sentirme así.

Naya: Tú no eres ella mamá y ¿sabes por qué? Porque tú no sabías que estaba casado y 2 porque tiene una relación abierta y Ali sabía que papá estaba casado y no teníais una relación abierta.

Jane: Si lo sé pero no puedo evitar sentirme así.

Naya: Bueno mamá te cuelgo que voy a cenar ¿vale? Hasta mañana.

Jane: Vale hija. Hasta mañana.

Y Naya colgó el teléfono.

* * *

Cory salió de la ducha y entonces Lea recibió una llamada. Se trataba de Amber.

Amber: ¿Lea?

Lea: Dime Amber.

Amber: Acabo de romper aguas ...

* * *

Nota de autor

Se me ha olvidado comentar que el Grant que ha salido en estos 2 capítulos no se trata de Grant Gustin aunque lo habréis visto en este capítulo.


	13. 3x13

Cory salió de la ducha y entonces Lea recibió una llamada. Se trataba de Amber.

Amber: ¿Lea?

Lea: Dime Amber.

Amber: Acabo de romper aguas ...

Lea: Vale, ya voy para allá-

Y Lea colgó el teléfono y enseguida le gritó a Cory

Lea: ¡Vamos a ser papás! ¡Amber se ha puesto de parto!

Cory: ¿Lo dices en serio?

Lea: Yo nunca bromearía con algo así. Voy a llamar a mi madre. Tú prepara la lista que nos dejó Amber.

Cory: De acuerdo.

y entonces Lea llamó a Jane.

Lea: ¿Mamá?

Jane: Dime.

Lea: ¡Voy a ser mamá! ¡Amber ha llamado y va a tener el bebé!

Jane: Hija. Eso es maravilloso. ¿En que hospital es?

Lea: En el de Leganés. Por favor mamá avisa al resto de mis hermanos que Cory y yo nos vamos al hospital.

Jane: Claro hija. Faltaría más.

Lea: Te cuelgo. ¡Hasta luego!

Jane. ¡Hasta luego!.

y Lea colgó el teléfono.

Enseguida Jane llamó a Jacob, Damian y Dianna.

Jane: ¡Chicos! Amber está de parto por lo que en unas horas Lea será mamá.

Dianna: ¿En serio?

Jane: Me acaba de llamar ahora mismo.

Jacob: ¿Dónde está Amber?

Jane: En el hospital de Leganés.

Dianna: Ok. Voy a sacar el coche mientras avisáis a Darren y a Naya.

Jane: De acuerdo.

Y Dianna se fue a por el coche mientras Jane y Jacob llamaron a Darren y a Naya.

Jane: Pon el manos libres Jacob.

Jacob: Ya lo he puesto.

Darren: ¿Mamá? ¿Qué quieres a estas horas?

Naya: ¿Jacob? ¿Qué quieres a estas horas?

Jane: Haber hijos. Lea me acaba de llamar y Amber se ha puesto de parto. Está en el hospital de Leganés.

Naya. Mamá, yo iré mañana por la mañana que no quiero despertar a mi hija.

Jane: De acuerdo.

Darren: Vale pues Chris y yo nos vamos para allá.

Jane: Vale. ¡Hasta luego!

Darren: ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

Lea y Cory llegaron al hospital y se fueron hacia donde se encontraba Amber.

Lea y Cory: ¡Hola!

Amber: ¡Hola! Siento no haberos avisado antes.

Lea: No pasa nada.

Cory: ¿Cuánto has dilatado?

Amber: Sólo 2 centímetros así que esto va para largo.

Lea: Bueno, pues esperaremos. Toda mi familia viene para acá.

Amber: Por favor chicos contadme alguna historia para entretenerme que me duele mucho cada vez que tengo una contracción y no pueden ponerme la epidular hasta más adelante.

Lea: ¿Te da igual de lo que sea?

Amber: Si. Os prometo que no contaré nada a nadie pero por favor distraerme.

Lea: Está bien. Pues resulta que cuando nos conocisteis estaba trabajando el Comidas Criss ...

Y así empezó a contarle todo lo que le había pasado este año.

10 minutos más tarde llegaron todos al hospital.

Darren: ¿Y Lea? ¿Ha tenido ya el bebé?

Jane: No. Todavía no. Está reunida con Amber.

Chris: Lea me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciéndome que va para largo.

Jane: Bueno por suerte hemos cogido unas mantas. Jacob ¿puedes cogerlas?

Jacob: Claro. Dianna ¿Me acompañas?

Dianna: Claro.

Entonces se fueron a dónde habían aparcado el coche.

Dianna: Has estado muy raro en el coche. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Jacob: Damian. Eso es lo que pasa.

Dianna: Ya sé que no te cae bien pero no estés así con él.

Jacob: También es por tu madre.

Dianna: ¿Mi madre? ¿Es qué te ha dicho algo?

Jacob: No me ha dicho nada .. a mi pero sí a Damian. Resulta que tu madre se estuvo metiendo con Lea para que dimitiera y ahora quiere que Darren dimita para hacerse con el control de la empresa.

Dianna: Mi madre no me ha dicho nada. Además hay algo que no entiendo ¿Y qué tiene que ver Damian con eso?

Jacob: Pues que tu madre le ha dicho a Damian que espie a Darren y que le diga todo lo que está haciendo.

Dianna: Ya pero me imagino que le habrá dado algo mi madre ¿no?

Jacob: El quería saber si mi padre fue el causante del suicidio de su madre.

Dianna: ¡Oh dios mio!

Jacob: ¿Qué pasa?

Dianna: Cariño, no te enfades pero tenía ciertas dudas de lo que me estabas diciendo porque yo me llevo bien con mi madre y no me había contado nada de esto pero precisamente esta tarde he visto a Damian buscando facturas y tenía razón en sus sospechas. Bueno, hay un margen de duda pero le ayudé a encontrar una factura de un hotel del mismo día que se suicidó su madre.

Jacob: Y ahora ¿qué podemos hacer? Porque yo no voy a permitir que tu madre eche a mi hermano.

Dianna: Cariño, por favor confia en mi. Mañana voy a hablar yo con ella aunque yo me preocuparía más por Damian porque cuando se enteró de la factura me puso como una cara de psicópata. Me dio mucho miedo aunque al instante se le fue. Supongo que es una reacción normal al enterarse de que su madre se suicidó por culpa de tu padre.

Jacob: ¿Y me lo dices ahora? ¿Sabes que está ahí dentro?

Dianna: Sí. Por eso mañana después de hablar con mi madre le haremos una intervención y llamaremos a su padre adoptivo si es necesario.

Jacob: Está bien pero no voy a quitarle el ojo a él.

Dianna. Bien. Será mejor que volvamos con las mantas.

Jacob: Si, será lo mejor.

Dianna: Tenemos que coger y decírselo a tus hermanos nuestro plan.

Jacob: Sí, menos a Lea.

Dianna: Tienes razón.

Entonces cogieron las mantas y volvieron a donde estaban Darren, Chris, Damian y Jane.

Chris: Si que habéis tardado ¿eh?

Dianna: Perdón pero estábamos hablando de cosas. Aquí tenéis las mantas.

Mientras tanto en la sala donde estaba Amber.

Lea: ¿Cuánto falta para que nazca?

Amber: No lo sé.

Cory: Hay una cosa que no sabemos ¿es niño o niña?

Amber: Es cierto. No lo sabéis. ¿Os lo digo?

Lea: Sí ¿te parece bien cariño?

Cory: Por mí sí.

Amber: Es un niño.

Lea: ¿Has oído? ¡Es un niño!

Cory: Sí. ¡Un niño!

Amber: ¿Qué nombre le vais a poner?

Lea: Pues no lo sé. Tenemos unos cuantos.

Amber: Pues daros prisa en decidir.

Entonces vino una enfermera y comprobó cuánto había dilatado.

Enfermera: Sólo tienes dilatado 3 centímetros.

Lea: Díganos ¿Cuánto le queda más o menos?

Enfermera: Sí sigue a este ritmo unas 7 horas.

Amber: Por favor ¿No podéis hacerme una cesárea?

Enfermera: Sólo es en caso de urgencias doctora Riley.

Amber: Menudo sufrimiento. A ver quien me mandaría a mi a tener este bebé.

Lea: Eso es porque eres buena persona.

Amber: Será por eso.

* * *

Mientras tanto Jacob se acercó a Darren para hablar con él.

Jacob: Chicos ¿tenéis hambre?

Jane: La verdad es que sí.

Darren: Chris y yo no hemos llegado a cenar.

Jacob: Vale, pues Darren ¿me acompañas a comprar bocadillos?

Darren: Claro.

Y entonces se fueron a la cafetería del hospital.

Darren: Anda dime ¿Qué te pasa? Porque es evidente que querías hablar conmigo ¿no?

Jacob: He hablado con Dianna sobre lo de su madre y Damian. Ella va a intentar hablar con su madre a ver si cede pero el problema es Damián. Dianna le tiene miedo.

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Jacob: Al parecer se ha enterado de que papá tuvo que ver con el suicidio de su madre. Hay una factura de Comidas Criss de un hotel del mismo día que se suicidó su madre y cuando Damian la ha visto Dianna dice que puso una cara de psicópata y por eso le da miedo.

Darren: ¿Qué me dices?

Jacob: Lo que oyes. Por favor actúa con normalidad y se lo dices a Chris que me imagino que Dianna se lo dirá a mamá. Mañana tenemos que prepararle una intervención.

Darren: Bien pero independientemente de eso voy a despedirlo de Comidas Criss. Yo creo que es malo que él esté trabajando en la empresa.

Jacob: Tú haz lo que quieras pero que Damian no se dé cuenta de nuestro plan.

Darren: Vale.

Y entonces compraron los bocadillos y volvieron.

Pasaron unas horas y la enfermera volvió a pasarse en la sala donde estaba Amber.

Enfermera: Te quedan 2 centímetros para que tengas al bebé.

Amber: ¿Y por qué habéis tardado tanto?

Enfermera: Lo sentimos pero hemos estado muy ocupados en urgencias. A estas alturas no podemos ponerte la epidular.

Amber: ¿Qué? A mi me da igual que se pueda o no. Soy tu jefa y te ordeno que me pongas la epidular.

Enfermera: Doctora Riley no es recomendable poner la epidular ahora. Podría perjudicar al bebé.

Amber: Está bien.

Entonces estuvieron 20 minutos más y volvió la enfermera y comprobó que ya tenía los 10 centímetros. Amber estuvo empujando y finalmente tuvo a su bebé y enseguida se lo dieron a Lea.

Lea: ¡Mira cariño! Es una preciosidad.

Cory: Sí que lo es.

Lea: ¡Hola bebé! Somos mamá y papá.

Enfermera: Por favor señora Monteith tiene que dejarme al bebé para hacerle unas pruebas.

Cory: ¿Va todo bien?

Enfermera: Sí, sólo hacemos estas pruebas para la rutina. Ustedes no se preocupen. Mientras tanto firmen los papeles de adopción. Aquí los tienen.

Lea: Está bien.

Y firmaron los papeles y la enfermera se fue con el bebé.

Lea: ¿Sabes una cosa cariño?

Cory: Dime.

Lea: Creo que ya tengo el nombre del bebé.

Cory: ¿Cuál es?

Lea: Yo creo que como Amber nos ha dado el bebé lo más lógico es que le pongamos su nombre.

Cory: ¿Vas a llamar Amber a nuestro hijo?

Lea: No me refiero a eso. Amber se llama Amber Riley.

Cory: ¿Quieres llamarle Riley Monteith?

Lea: No. Se va a llamar Riley Criss-Monteith.

Cory: Me gusta ese nombre.

Lea: Y a mí.

Pasaron unas horas y Dianna, Darren y Chris se fueron a trabajar. Antes de ponerse a trabajar Dianna se acercó por el despacho de su madre.

Dianna: Mamá. Tenemos que hablar.

Ali: ¿Qué pasa hija? ¿Has pasado mala noche?

Dianna: Apensas he dormido. Ha nacido el bebé de Lea. Se llama Riley Criss-Monteith.

Ali: Me alegro mucho por Lea.

Dianna: ¿Lo dices en serio o sólo lo dices por decir?

Ali: Lo digo en serio. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Entonces Dianna decidió tirarse un farol para ver si madre caía.

Dianna: Porque ayer estuve hablando con Damian y me dijo lo de tu plan de despedir a Darren. ¿Por qué vas a hacer eso?

Ali: Hija. Esa familia siempre está atacándome y no soporto esa situación.

Dianna: Pues si no la soportas deja la empresa.

Ali: Comidas Criss es mi empresa.

Dianna: Bueno, puede que ahí tengas algo de razón pero es también de los Criss.

Ali: Por eso quiero echarle.

Dianna: Pues deberías de tener cuidado con Damian.

Ali: ¿Por qué?

Dianna: Porque ayer descubrió que Ryan fue culpable del suicidio de su madre y puso una cara de psicópata que me dio mucho miedo.

Ali: ¿Qué dices? Yo sabía que le tenía rabia pero no hasta ese punto.

Dianna: Pues ahora ya lo sabes.

Entonces entraron Darren y Lea.

Dianna: ¡Hola! ¿Lea que haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás con Riley?

Lea: Pues porque se lo he dejado a Cory. Sólo he venido a hablar con tu madre.

Ali: ¡Muchas felicidaes Lea!

Lea: Ya puedes dejar de ser una falsa. Sólo he venido a decirte que ayer me leí los estatutos de la empresa y puedo volver cuando me de la gana a la empresa y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Cuando vuelva de mi baja por maternidad voy a volver a Comidas Criss como presidenta de esta empresa y ¿sabes una cosa? Que vas a firmar este documento en el que vas a jurar que no vas a poder tomar ninguna decisión sin la aprobación de la junta.

Ali: No puedes hacer eso.

Lea: Léete el artículo 18 de los estatutos. Y vas a firmar ese documento porque si no lo haces tienes a toda la junta incluidos mi hermano y yo que te vamos a denunciar por haber aprobado cosas sin nuestro consentimiento. Lo siento mucho Dianna pero tu madre no nos deja otra opción.

Dianna: Supongo que te lo mereces mamá. Lea y ¿qué va a pasar con Greenatopia?

Lea: Pues la va a llevar Máx Adler. Tranquila Dianna. No es pariente tuyo. Y si ahora me disculpas me voy a ver a mi hijo. ¡Hasta luego!

Ali: Hasta luego.

Dianna: Bueno Darren, entonces ¿quedamos para comer y hablamos con Damian?

Darren: Me parece bien.

Y entonces Darren se fue y Dianna y Ali siguieron hablando.

Ali: ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Dianna: Porque a diferencia de ti yo no soy tan ambiciosa mamá. Vale que te hayan insultado y estés enfadada por ello pero eso no es motivo para intentar hacerte con el control de la compañía. Me voy a seguir con mis proyectos.

Y entonces Dianna se fue del despacho de Ali.

* * *

Por su parte Heather y Naya cogieron a Vanessa y se fueron hacia la casa de Lea. Por el camino pasaron por el ayuntamiento y entonces Naya le sugirió a Heather.

Naya: Oye cariño. Míranos, vivimos juntas, tenemos una niña ¿Y si nos casamos por el ayuntamiento?

Heather: ¿Cómo? ¿Ahora?

Naya: Sí.

Heather: Esto es una locura, lo sabes ¿no?

Naya: Sí, lo sé.

Heather: ¿Y que hay de nuestras familias?

Naya: Para mí lo importante es que estés tú y nuestra hija.

Heather: Pues acepto.

Y entraron al ayuntamiento para casarse

Buenos días / buenas tardes. _  
_

Concejal: Nos encontramos hoy aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio a Heather Morris y a Naya Rivera .

Ante todo, muchas felicidades por haberos decidido a dar el gran paso que supone unir vuestras vidas. En este feliz momento constatáis ante vuestros seres queridos que habéis encontrado en el otro a esa persona que os completa y con la que merece la pena pasar el resto de vuestros días.

Ahora tenéis frente a vosotros un viaje lleno de sorpresas: una vida entera. En el camino os encontraréis de todo. Eso es el matrimonio: desde momentos de gran felicidad a situaciones que pondrán a prueba vuestras fuerzas. Tendréis que sortear los obstáculos, pero si sois firmes en vuestro amor, lograréis superarlos.

Tolerancia, respeto, paciencia, cariño, confianza, capacidad para perdonar las faltas del otro y amor son los ingredientes imprescindibles de esa fórmula mágica y secreta que os dará la felicidad.

Para finalizar, quisiera daros un pequeño consejo: Heather, Naya, encontrad el amor en los grandes acontecimientos, como el día de hoy, pero también en las cosas más pequeñas y simples. Por ejemplo, en el último beso de buenas noches antes de dormiros cada noche.

Sólo me queda desearos, de corazón, que la ilusión que hoy vemos en vosotros perviva para siempre.

Quiero hacer constar que se han cumplido todas las prescripciones legales para la celebración de este matrimonio civil, sin que en la audiencia sustitutoria de edictos se haya presentado ni denunciado impedimento ni obstáculo para esta celebración.

A continuación, paso a dar lectura a los artículos del 66 al 68 del Código Civil, a los cuales vosotros, Heather y Naya, estaréis facultados y obligados una vez hayáis contraído matrimonio. Estos artículos resumen lo que debe ser vuestra vida en común.

Artículo 66: Los cónyuges son iguales en derechos y deberes.

Artículo 67: Los cónyuges deben respetarse y ayudarse mutuamente y actuar en interés de la familia.

Artículo 68: Los cónyuges están obligados a vivir juntos, guardarse fidelidad y socorrerse mutuamente. Deberán, además, compartir las responsabilidades domésticas y el cuidado y atención de ascendientes y descendientes y otras personas dependientes a su cargo.

Ahora voy con el momento clave de la ceremonia en el que vosotros debéis tomar la palabra para confirmar lo que sentís el uno por el otro.

Así pues, os pregunto:

Heather Morris , ¿quieres contraer matrimonio con Naya Rivera y efectivamente lo contraes en este acto?

Heather: Sí, quiero.

Concejal: Naya Rivera , ¿quieres contraer matrimonio con Heather Morris y efectivamente lo contraes en este acto?

Naya: Sí quiero.

Concejal: Como concejal del Ayuntamiento de Madrid y en virtud de los poderes que me confiere la legislación del Estado español, yo os declaro unidos en matrimonio. Enhorabuena, podéis besaros.

Y entonces se besaron.

* * *

Llegó la hora de comer y Dianna y Darren se fueron a casa de Jane al igual que Naya para hablar con Damian.

Dianna: ¡Hola!

Damian: ¡Hola! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Es que hay comida familiar?

Darren: Me temo que no Damian.

Naya: Queremos hablar contigo.

Damian: ¿Qué ocurre?

Darren: Por lo pronto estás despedido de Comidas Criss por aliarte a mis espaldas con Ali.

Damian: No tienes pruebas de eso.

Dianna: Mi madre se lo ha dicho Damian. Lo siento pero es así.

Naya: Y además creemos que necesitas ir a un psicólogo. Dianna nos ha contado a todos tu reacción al enterarte de que tal vez nuestro padre tuviera algo que ver con el suicidio de tu madre.

Darren: Además. Sabemos perfectamente que odias a nuestro padre así que no lo niegues.

Damian: Yo ... yo lo siento mucho. Por favor dadme otra oportunidad.

Darren: Lo siento pero si quieres volver a la empresa tienes que estar curado después de tus sesiones con el psicólogo.

Naya: O si no pues tranquilamente llamaremos a tu padre y le contaremos lo sucedido. Tú decides.

Dianna: Sólo queremos el bien para ti.

Damian: Supongo que prefiero ir al psicólogo.

Naya: Bien. Pues voy a hacer unas llamadas para cogerte cita y aprovecho para deciros que me he casado con Heather esta mañana.

Darren: ¿Qué?

Dianna: ¿Cuándo?

Jane: ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?

Jacob: Eso ¿por qué?

Naya: Pues nos hemos casado por el ayuntamiento y no os hemos dicho nada porque ha sido momentáneo. Estábamos paseando porque íbamos a ver a Riley y al pasar por el ayuntamiento pues nos hemos casado. Siento no haberos invitado. Cuando lo hagamos por la iglesia os avisaremos a todos.

Jane: Nos alegramos mucho por ti Naya.

Darren: No te preocupes porque creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que no nos hemos enfadado por eso.

Jacob: Darren tiene razón.

Naya: Muchas gracias familia.

* * *

Tras la charla con Naya Dianna y Jacob se fueron a la habitación de Jacob.

Dianna: Hoy ha sido una día genial.

Jacob: Y eso que no ha terminado.

Dianna: Sí. Hoy hemos demostrado que somos una pareja fuerte y estable.

Jacob: Tienes razón.

Dianna: Creo que ... deberíamos de vivir juntos. Me quieres y yo te quiero. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te vienes a mi apartamento a vivir conmigo?

Jacob: Claro que sí.

Dianna: Genial. No sé yo cómo se lo tomará tu madre. Espero que bien.

Jacob: Yo creo que estará contenta. Por cierto ayer quería verte en Comidas Criss para decirte que he solicitado una plaza para un curso de ayudante de chef.

Dianna: ¿En serio?

Jacob: Sí. Siento no habértelo dicho antes pero con todo esto de Comidas Criss y el nacimiento de Riley se me olvidó por completo de decírtelo.

Dianna: Me alegro mucho que hagas eso si es lo que te gusta realmente.

Jacob: Sí, es lo que quiero hacer.

Dianna: Te quiero Jacob.

Jacob: Y yo a ti Dianna.

* * *

Nota de autor:

Se me olvidó comentar que este capítulo es el final de temporada. Pero tranquilos que a este sábado pondré el 1º de la 4º temporada.


End file.
